Balance
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: Because of her innocence, she is ignorant. For knowledge, she trades her innocence. For strength, she gives her determination. Everything in this world comes with a price. Every action has a reaction. This child must understand that. This girl must realize the light. This angelic girl must acknowledge darkness. Presenting, the heir to the crown, Princess Rein.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story. For those of you who have read Pandora Hearts, you'll find a few similarities with that and this plot. Though rest assured, this story will be much simpler than Pandora Hearts. Now then I don't own Pandora Hearts or FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Happiness, joyfulness, love, excitement; those are the emotions common on the day of one's birthday. A certain princess, who was twirling around in her room, was no expection. She loved parties! The dancing, the clothes, the happiness she recieved from the mere idea of it, it was glorious! And what better party than one meant clearly in her own honor?

She stopped in the mirror after twirling in her birthday gown, a pretty light blue number. She just loved dressing up for occasions such as this!

"Rein-sama, please hurry. The guest are already arriving," her caretaker and governess, Camelot informed. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No Camelot, I can do everything myself! Relax yourself tonight, there's no reason to worry!" Rein hummed to herself in a happy manner, but soon tripped over her jewelry box that she had previously left on the ground. A 'crash' and Camelot's cry caused Rein to reassure the older woman, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all..."

"Rein-sama, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm postive, Camelot! Now please go out to greet the guests," Rein earnestly requested."And make sure to enjoy yourself, that's an order." Camelot bowed in apperciation. Her young highness was really an angel of light, so wonderfully considerate with a heart of gold. Rein continued to hum to herself a happy tune as she prepared herself. "Tonight, I'll finally be 16!" she told herself.

Her mother and father were so kind to throw her a special party, Camelot could take a break from trying to teach her of ruling and academics, an absolutely beautiful dress was prepared for her, and her dearest friends were coming, including the prince who had caught her eye. She chuckled and spun; nothing could go wrong tonight!

People were cluttering in, one after another. Fancy ladies on the arms of high class gentlemen, the other royal families of the neighboring kingdoms were also attending in all their finery. Excited chatter spread all around in joy for this glorious event.

"Everyone, if I may have your attention," King Truth loudly called as he tapped on his wineglass. "I welcome you all to the Sunny Kingdom and thank that you have come to join in celebrating my only daughter's 16th birthday with us. Please welcome Princess Rein."

Applause was heard as the door opened for a beautiful princess to appear. Congratulations were heard all around for the dear princess. Rein curtsied and greeted them. "Welcome. Thank you very much for coming to my birthday party. I'm happy that you were all able to make it. Please enjoy yourselves tonight with the food and the dancing that my parents have so graciously provided." Everyone clapped. Rein was perfectly lady-like, a wonderful princess. Anyone who saw her as a child wouldn't have thought that she would grow up to be so mature and pretty.

"Princess Rein." Rein looked up to see the prince that she was pining after! In her mind, she squealed very much like a fan girl. "Would you please give me the honor of being your first dance of the evening?"

"But of course, Prince Bright." She took his hand and headed out to the dance floor with him. "I'm so happy to be dancing with you again, Bright-sama."

Bright smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Rein." They danced in time with the music and step in place appropriately. He was acting like a proper prince, guiding Rein like a gentleman with curtsy while Rein was kindly trying not to step on his feet.

"Bright-sama, has my dancing improved since the last party that we were both at," Rein asked her darling prince.

"It has," he agreed her. "I'm amazed that you were able to improve in such a short amount of time, Rein."

She thanked him graciously, "It is an honor to hear that from you, Bright-sama." Though she was acting mature on the outside, on the inside, Rein was cheering for herself. All her hard work paid off! Ever since she was little people had called her the most unprincess-like princess in the entire history of Mysterious Star, so she practiced everyday to make sure that she was well behaves and excelled in activities that were suited for a lady of her ranking. It was a hard, rather lonely path for her, since there was no one who could fully understand the feelings of being called unprincess-like.

"Excuse me good sir, but I would like to request a dance with the fair princess." Rein and Bright turned to see a girl wearing a suit-like outfit, though she was wearing a skirt, and a golden mask. What a waste, she should have worn a dress. She would look like royalty especially with those platinum curls of hers. "I would like to wish the princess a happy birthday as well."

"But, of course, it'd be rude of me if I were to keep the star of the night for myself," Bright allowed. "As long as it's fine with Rein, it is fine right?" Rein nodded. How could she deny someone a dance? That would be rude, especially since Bright insisted. But before he left, he placed a chaste kiss on Rein's hand and promised, "I'll come and dance with you again some other time tonight Rein."

"Yes Bright-sama!"

"Thank you, good sir," she mentioned as she tipped her hat and took Rein's hand. Together, they swayed to a faster rhythm than the light waltz that Bright had shown her. But why did a girl was to dance with her in the first place? C-C-C-COULD THIS MEAN- "Don't worry, I already have my significant other. I'm not going to take you away from your dearest prince," she assured. "And I wouldn't take him away from you either."

"T-That's not really what I was worrying about." Still she breathed a sigh of relief in her mind. She didn't know what to do in that kind of situation. This was the first time that she's ever danced with a girl. "So, may I know your name? I don't think that I've seen you at any of the parties that I've previously attended."

"I'm not much of a party person, I have things to take care of, and so I am unable to attend festivities such as this often, Princess Rein."

"I see, that's quite a shame," Rein mused, as she tried to keep up with the pace of the dance. True, she had duties that she needed to fulfill, but whenever there was a party, her parents would gladly allow her to go, because they know of how hard she's worked to be princess-like."Parties are a lot of fun, you know. You see people that you love to spend time with, there is plenty of delicious food, and you get to dress up beautifully. What's not to love about them?"

"I see, so that's the type of lifestyle that you've been living." The mysterious girl's aura became strange as well as her words, it was almost… oppressive. "It seems that you only know light because you were born within it and raised within it. How ignorant." What did she mean by that? She was a princess of the Blessing of the Sun, how could she be anything else? "You're still too immature. What a shame. You can't do anything if you're like that and you can never be a true Queen."

The girl let go of Rein's hands and abruptly left the dance floor. "Wait a moment-"

Suddenly another person showed up and asked, "Rein-sama would you like to dance with me?"

The flustered Rein accepted the invitation, but even with dancing, she didn't forget her words. What exactly did those words mean? Perhaps it's better if she forget about it. After all, this rare party that was thrown for her was going to waste if she focused on words from a person who she doesn't even know. Rein excused herself, saying that she was tired and went to get a drink.

"Rein, you don't look that happy," a familiar, deep voice mentioned as a drink was held out for her. She looked to the side to see a rather dark haired prince. "What's wrong? Do you want to dance with Bright again already? Or do you not like the decorations or something?"

She quietly took the drink with thanks. "Do I really look that unhappy, Shade?"

"Not exactly, it's more like you're confused about something. " This was expected of Shade; he always possessed keen insight, ever since they were young. "So does that mean that you thought that you wanted to wear a different dress but thought the one you're wearing right now was fine, and then you had second thoughts?"

"No, that's not it exactly. It's just that…" Shade gave her a questioning look and she shook her head. "Never mind, it's not that important, but what is important is that I haven't see you dance all night yet! And I see how girls look at you!"

"Yeah, half of them probably look at me for power or for my looks. Besides, you know that I don't like dancing that much."

"I still can't believe that there isn't a single girl that you like romantically." Rein found Shade looking at her. "What's wrong? Ah, is it that you like me? But I already have Bright-"

"No you idiot," he told her as he poked her in the head. "It's someone that you might know."

"Is it Lione? Or Mirlo? Or maybe one of the Seed Princesses? Or even one of the princesses from a distant planet? Or even a girl that you met in some town romantically?" Whenever she heard the faintest trances of a romantic conversation Rein would jump right on it and try to set the two people up if she deemed them appropriate with each other. "Tell me Shade! Or could it even be-"

"You're not acting very mature right now," he sang out. "Shouldn't a princess have manners and the decency to let other people have their privacy?"

Rein pouted. "I hate it when you use that excuse." If she's not like a princess, then she's not 'good enough' in the eyes of the adults. It was hard enough when she was travelling from place to place when she was younger, now that she's at a mature age; she's supposed to be more like a princess. But this is still difficult to bear. Since being a 'true princess' isn't really her style, nor her personality. She would love it if she could do nothing but play around and explore a new world.

"Okay, then as an apology, "Shade took her hand and she became flustered "I'll dance with the birthday girl."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Shade." Shade 'hmmed' in reply, looking slightly embarrassed to be dancing with her. Rein remained to smile good naturedly at his gesture. She knows that he rather relax in a corner and watch over his sister, but she loved it when he showed her his gentle side, it felt more human and natural to her than his normal distant demeanor. "One two three, one two three, one two three…" Rein repeated as the two stepped into the rhythm.

"Why are you counting?"

"So I don't forget the rhythm," Rein stated obviously. "Maybe if I had skills as good as yours I wouldn't have to count so much."

"You don't need to do that anymore. It was cute when you were 10, but you've grown too old for stuff like that."

"Says you." Rein continued her counting while Shade had that smile to him. "And if I don't do things like it, it gets awkward, because you don't talk to me whenever we dance together." Shade didn't say anything to that. "See it's true!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't feel like talking."

"You never feel like talking." Shade let go of one of Rein's hands and flicked her in the forehead. "Shade, that was mean!" He whistled innocently as though he had been acting like the perfect angel tonight. Rein pouted. "Why can't you act like a gentleman for once and look social?"

"Because then I would get mistaken for Bright. Speaking of which, get ready to twirl." A confused look graced her face before Shade spun her in a direction and let his other hand go. Luckily for her, she landed in the arms of Bright so she didn't end up tripping on the floor. Shade smiled. His work was done for tonight.

"Rein, I was just about to go look for you."

"Well, you found me, Bright-sama." She smiled at him, he smiled at her, they were going to dance again but that's when the reverse countdown began. A chill filled the air with a menacing presence, something felt…wrong. "Bright-sama? Are you okay?" He didn't answer her. His eyes were wide open, but what filled them was not fear, it was concern. "Bright-sama?"

He got his sword out jabbed right next to her head. Rein look behind her to see a shadow of a strangely large hand. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred as he demanded, "Get away from her!"

The hand dispersed from the sword and wrapped itself around Rein's legs. The shadow was cold, unusually cold. Rein wanted to collapse from the feeling, but Shade wouldn't let that happen. With a flock of his whip, the shadow moved towards him. "Bright, get Rein out of here! This thing's after her!"

"Got it!"

"Bright-sama, what's going on?!-"

"We'll explain it later! Just don't question anything."Bright picked up Rein and began to run towards the exit, but the shadow expanded itself around the room and blocked the door and the windows. "Shoot!"

"All guards available protect the citizens and the children," King Truth ordered as he pulled out his sword. He hated violence, but he was not willing to lose his friends, his people, or his family to the Abyss, not again! With power and precision, he slashed at the hands that were coming from the single shadow. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, King Truth soon was caught in its fingers which would not allow him to budge.

"Father!" Rein tried to squirm out of Bright's grip, she needed to help him, or he might die!

"Rein, King Truth can take care of himself, we need to get you out of here!" Bright told her as his father, King Aaron and the flame king, King Wal tried to get Truth out of the shadow. "Your father will be okay!"

"Bright, Rein, come over here, quickly," Elsa beckoned. Bright hurried to the queen. "Get in here, the shadow won't harm you if you're in the Blessing of the Sun. Please hurry!"

"Understood, Queen Elsa!"

"Wait mother, what are those things? Why are they hurting people?"

Elsa looked at her daughter with a pained expression. Rein shouldn't know about this world, just not yet, but with these circumstances, it was impossible to keep the truth hidden. "I will tell you soon, but now just make sure that you're safe. Bright, please protect Rein."

"Wait-!"

Bright opened the door to the Blessing of the Sun and jumped down before Rein could utter another syllable. They landed on the fluffy golden texture of the inside of the Blessing of the Sun. "We should be safe in here for a while," Bright assured Rein.

"Bright-sama, why aren't you saying anything—"A loud crash was heard, interrupting Rein and Rein began to tremble with fear. Did someone get hurt? Who? Why was this happening? "I need to go back!"

"Rein, calm down," Bright shouted taking Rein's hand. "Right now we would be a burden on them instead of helping, it's better if we just stay here for now."

"But my parents, Shade, and everyone else-!"

"They'll take care of it. Everyone in that room can handle themselves."

"But what about Milky and Narlo and the Seed Princesses and Solo? They can't know how to protect themselves from that thing," Rein shouted in a panic. "We have to go back and get them before something bad happens to them!"

"Rein, I'm sure that they'll be fine."

"But I have to be able to do something, I can't just sit here! "

Bright was going to tell her to calm down, but a new voice was faster. "That's right, you can do something, Rein." From beyond the field of warm fluff, Rein and Bright could see a figure emerging; a beautiful woman with the crown of the Sunny Kingdom princess. "I am Princess Grace, Rein, Bright."

"How are you…?" Bright was completely lost for words.

"Ever since I died, I remained within the Blessing of the Sun to watch over the light and pass my power onto the next person who will defeat the darkness," Grace explained. "And now that person has finally come."

"Princess Grace…Do you know what's going on?" Rein asked.

Grace gave the younger princess a gentle smile and Rein felt like all the pressure disappeared. "Rein, right now, everyone is trying to defeat the darkness that resides in Mysterious Star. The birth of the darkness comes from a place known as the Abyss."

"'Abyss'?"

"So it's true that no one's told you of this," Grace said with worried eyes. "But that does not change your destiny. Right now, only you Rein can end the Abyss and save everyone in Mysterious Star. Hold out your hand." Rein did as she said and something bright was gathering in her palm. It was so warm… "Use this and you'll be able to purify the darkness."

"How do I use it?"

"You'll know. Now, hurry back to the party hall, before it's too late. Make sure you protect her Bright."

With an overly bright light, Rein and Bright appeared at the dance floor once more. People were fighting against the strange shadow which seemed to grow larger and larger with each passing second.

"Bright?! You were supposed to be protecting Rein! Why are you back here?!"

"I don't know!" Bright shouted as he slashed through the shadows that was trying to lay their hands on the precious princess.

Rein looked down at her hands. She had to figure out how to use this and fast! But what was it? In her hands, there was a compact with the emblem of the Blessing of the Sun. How could she use this? People were screaming louder, the knights as well as other men were fighting to try to protect, and she was useless! People were suffering, but what could she do?

"_Remember that magic spell from the past." _

Rein's eyes widened. She looked around, wondering whose voice was that. Within that instant, a shadow hand rushed towards her, but it did not catch her, instead Bright was in its clutches. "Bright-sama!"

"Run, Rein!"

Why?

"_Rein doesn't need to worry about these things. Your father and I will always take care of you until your true love comes for you, Rein."_

"_All you must do is become a perfect princess. It is not necessary for a princess to know how to fight. You don't want to continue to be called the most unprincess like princess in the history of Mysterious Star, do you Rein-sama?"_

Why was she so powerless? Why can't she protect people who are close to her?

"_How ignorant. You're still too immature. What a shame. You can't do anything if you're like that and you can never be a true Queen." _

As people were struggling to protect, Rein stood there, clutching the compact. There had to be something that she could do! Then as though a spell had been placed on her she shouted, "Light from the Blessing, grant me your power, prominence!" The compact shone brightly, like the sun, causing the shadows to cringle in pain. But they were still there.

"_What do you desire Princess?"_

Rein didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she somehow knew that it was Princess Grace. "Save everyone in the ball room and make the shadows disappear!" The compact became a sword that found itself in Rein's hands. The sword was so bright and warm, it fit  
Rein's grip perfectly, like it was made for her.

Then on complete instinct, Rein sliced through the shadows, with enough precision and force to make the shadows disappear permanently. When it disappeared, the ballroom regained its former light. Rein fell to the ground, shaking in fear. She actually did it…

"Rein! Are you alright?" Elsa looked at her daughter in worry. When she saw that her daughter was on one piece, she hugged Rein, never wanting to let her go. "Thank goodness…"

"Mother, Father…" Rein's eyes were scared; she didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was happening, so she merely asked, "What is the Abyss?"

Outside, it was dark without a trace of the stars. That person was walking comfortably in the cool night air. The stars were eclipsed by the night's curtain and only the faintest sliver of the moon was visible, allowing her to see all she could. "The first move has been made by the princess of light. How will the other pieces move?"

* * *

**Now that's over with, three things:**

**The first is that with my current schedule, I cannot assure weekly updates. Monthly, probably, so I hope that you will be patient with me as I balance my stories (this and my two one shot collections) with my somewhat chaotic life. **

**The second is that it's actually been a while since I've read anything for this fandom, so I was hoping for a couple of recommendations in terms of fanfiction. I have no preferences for the pairing, but it has to be in English and good.  
**

**The third is that I have a somewhat strict deadline for this story. It should be finished by June, so I'm sorry if the plot is too fast sometimes. However be warned that if I cannot complete this story, it could be for lack of inspiration or because it's too terrible (because I, like many people on this site, rather give my readers something good to read).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read~ I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **

**P.S. This story isn't completely based off of Pandora Hearts, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it~**

* * *

Outside, it was dark without a trace of the stars. That person was walking comfortably in the cool night air. The stars were eclipsed by the night's curtain and only the faintest sliver of the moon was visible, allowing her to see all she could. "The first move has been made by the princess of light. How will the other pieces move?"

The only sound in the room was the grandfather clock. About 12 hours ago, Rein's happy birthday party ended in disaster, so now she's searching for the answers. "Mother? Father? I thought that we were going to talk today."

But what a shame, those two don't want to remember what happened to their most precious ones, they don't want to remember the dark days that passed by without a single strand of light. Unfortunately, they have no choice. It's either they tell her now, or she'll just have to find out from someone else, someone who's not so kind. "Rein, please listen to us. We didn't tell you about that place for a reason. It wasn't the right time."

"Why do you act like you did something wrong, Mother? You were only trying to protect me weren't you?" Rein's tone was so understanding and reasonable as though she was merely attempting to assess the situation that occurred to her. Wasn't it all so strange? A monster from a nightmare came and ruined the night and everyone was trying to protect her from something that she didn't know a thing about, it's more like a bad story!

"Yes, I suppose that's right, but do you truly wish to know about everything that happened last night Rein?" Truth asked. "It might be too much for you."

"I want to know Father," Rein insisted. Her green eyes were determined and Truth and Elsa knew that they couldn't stop her whenever she was like this. "Please tell me."

Elsa sighed, trying to convince herself that this was a good idea, that her precious daughter soon knows this, since she will become the Queen of the Sunny Kingdom one day. "That creature had come from a place that's known as the Abyss. It's the place where darkness and corruption originated. Everything evil and dark resides there."

"Corruption?"

"Yes. Anyone who's become evil has become so due to the influence of Abyss."

It is known as the birth of all evil throughout the very universe. The heinous of criminals and the worst of sinners are forced into that place to repent for the wrongs that they have committed. They soon regret their sins, their lives, they scream out with hopes and prayers that someone, anyone, would save them from the depths of the darkness. What are born within the Abyss are the criminals that have been reborn, losing any traces of humanity or will, forced to only obey the Abyss itself. Their souls are never able to find salvation and will continue to rot until they become nothing. They will suffer until their soul rips itself apart.

Rein did not want to believe her parents' words of this hateful place, but the look on their faces told her, shouted to her that this was the truth that she only just encountered on the night of her birthday. "Have you ever sent anyone to that place?"

"No, we have not." Rein let the breath that she had been holding out. She knew that her parents were not that cruel, there's no way that they could be. "Rein, since the darkness has come after you, you need to stay inside the castle as much as possible. We can't let you out and about anymore."

"What? Why?" She thought that since she was 16 that she would have more freedom than her previous years since she was considered to be more adult-like and more princess-like. She wanted to be free to explore the world that she was born and raised in, the world that she knew so little of. She wanted to understand Mysterious Star. "Mother, Father, you promised me that I would be able to go out as I pleased after my birthday."

"We know we promised you Rein, but the circumstances has changed. You can't be let out or else the darkness will get its hands on you. Please," her father pleaded. "It's for your own safety."

"Father, I can take care of myself," Rein insisted. "I was able to help out the other night." With the powers that she did not fully understand, but still!

"Rein, understand that your father and I are only trying to protect you. We don't want to lose you," Elsa said, trying to prevent tears from streaming down her face. Every time she remembered what happened, she couldn't hold the tears back, she couldn't not show her pain, her sadness, her fears.

"But Mother-"

"Rein! We said that you are not allowed to go out!" Rein flinched. She had never heard her father's voice so angry with her, she had never seen him with such anger in his eyes. "Do not make me repeat myself," he commanded, losing all face of a father and putting on the mask of a king.

Rein looked down, unable to argue back. "I understand Father. I will stay in the castle. Please excuse me." Rein headed back to her room, without another word.

Elsa looked at Truth who was regretting raising his voice at his daughter. The king's hands were clutched together, white with worry and fear. His eyes became shaky with that everlasting fear that never seemed to truly disappear. Gently, Elsa put her hand on top of his. "She wouldn't be able understand our fears, Truth."

"No, she's the one who understands best of all."

Rein looked around her room and felt frustrated. Every single day she wanted to go and explore, she wanted to understand the people who she was going to rule over one day, but it seems that she wouldn't be allowed to any time soon. She threw a pillow in attempts to release her frustrations, but the only result was a jewelry box falling from her dresser. Pendants, necklaces, and shining decors fell out onto the ground.

Rein always liked the look of decors. They were pretty, elegant, and suited for a princess. Her dresses were the same as was everything else in her room. Rein could get anything that she wanted, anything that was pretty, anything that she felt like she should have, but she never felt satisfied with any of it. The jewels, the clothes, the dolls, the fancy furniture; it was all… unsatisfying.

What she really wanted was a friend that she could always talk to, but everyone in the castle was too busy to deal with her. Camelot had to rush around to prepare her lessons, her mother and father were busy ruling the country, and the servants had their own duties to attend to. Her only friends were unable to visit her every day because they had their own lives to live, so Rein got used to the feeling of being alone.

"Rein-sama, Shade-sama and Bright-sama have come to see you."

"Please let them in Camelot," Rein requested, as she got up from the ground. She straightened out the creases in her skirt and put on a smile. "Bright-sama, Shade, welcome."

Bright immediately noticed a hollowness to Rein's greeting and expression. It looked… fake. He knew that she was rarely like this, but when she was, it had to be something that was big enough to bother her. "Rein, what's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, my health is fine. It's nothing major Bright-sama, so don't concern yourself. What brings you two to the Sunny Kingdom? Did you have some business with my parents again?" This wouldn't be the first time that they've come to understand governmental roles from her parents.

"We've come so that you can be protected at all times, we can't risk what happened to you yesterday again," Shade explained.

If they were around, then why couldn't she be free to do as she wished? But Rein refused to be selfish and swallowed her desire. "There's no need for that. I'm not going anywhere so there's no need for you two to sacrifice your time and energy to protect me. There are guards here and it's probably one of the safest places that I can stay since the Blessing of the Sun is close and…" Rein trailed off, not knowing how to further persuade them.

"Rein…"

"You were the one who wanted to see this world and now you say that you don't want to? Since when were you that weak willed in what you wanted?" Shade asked harshly. Rein's heart stung a little. She wanted to see the world, more than anything! But… she can't be selfish.

"Shade! Don't be so mean."

"Well what else are you going to do? You know that it crucial that she sees everything this world has to offer. She has to understand, if she doesn't she'll become nothing more than an ornament with pretty smiles and no knowledge of the real world! "As caring as Elsa and Truth are, they are too overprotective of their daughter. At this rate, she can't be a true Queen, only a pretty decoration with a husband who would have to take care of everything for her. A doll can only last so long before it is broken.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't want people to be forced to do something because I want freedoms." She was so mature and sensitive towards what other people thought, that is both a blessing and a weakness.

"Tell them what you want to do. They saw you last night; they saw the power that you possess! Why would they want to keep a power that could help this world hidden?" Shade grabbed her arm. "We're going to them now."

"Shade!"

But he refused to submit to her will. This young boy wants to believe in hope, he is fighting for peace, he will submit to no one for his desires for his family, for his kingdom, for this planet. He needs to move fast before it's too late.

Rein did not understand his desires, she didn't understand why Shade was so keen on having her be free to flutter within their home planet. She knew that this would be for her own good, but this was unreasonable, her parents had already told her their only answer and they didn't seem as though they could be persuaded to change their answer.

"Shade, please stop it!"

"Do you want to be ignorant of the problems that people in this world face that you know nothing about?" he snapped harshly. "What you saw last night is what people throughout Mysterious Star face every week, every day they're fearing for their lives and trying to stay alive while you're here being a 'proper' princess. If you learn nothing now, you'll end up being a useless adult. Do you want to become that?"

Rein hesitated. She didn't expect to be forced to answer a question so soon after she began to doubt her skills of being capable of being a leader. "I… I don't." These people needed a proper ruler when her parents are unable to carry out their duties and she is the only one who can possibly fulfill that position.

"Then they need to understand that you need to be free in order to grow," he snarled out.

"Shade, don't tell me that you're planning on going in without any basis for an argument," Bright shouted, catching up to the other two. "You need to have some kind of plan of what you're going to say."

"I know what I'm saying." Shade forcefully opened the doors with Rein's hand still in his grip. "King Truth, Queen Elsa, I demand an audience with you."

"Prince Shade! What is the meaning of this?"Elsa inquired, unknown of the reasons for his anger. He was normally a well behaved boy who understood and listened for others to speak before taking a stand. What was he doing now?

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Let Rein go out into the world," Shade, with the presence of a king, demanded. "If you let things remain the way that they are, you are forcing her to become ignorant to this world."

Truth stood up, these children won't rest unless he asserts himself thoroughly. "Prince Shade, you are an admirable person, smart, caring, but you can never understand a parent's fears." True, Shade cannot empathize, but he can sympathize with the thoughts, after all, just think of what he needed to do to ensure both his mother and his sister's happiness after his father was taken away from that place. But losing a parent and fearing losing a child are two different concepts.

"Aren't you being too overprotective? You saw what she can do, her power-"

"Will be her demise if used incorrectly! Too much power is a bad thing, don't you see? Look at the Abyss, it has gained so much power that it is the demise of this planet! I refuse to allow her to go!"

"In the process of doing that, millions of people will die! If we don't have her power, this world will end!" What a stubborn child. Stubbornness can work one of two ways. The first is that you will never give up and keep asserting your own point over the point of others. The second is that you will never accept any one else's point.

Bright suddenly ran in, out of breath, as though he saw a ghost. "King Truth, Shade, Rein, there's another creature out!"

"What?"

At that moment, a large hand crashed through the wall, grabbing Truth before he could get out his sword. "Father!" What was holding him? "Father!" Rein rushed out through the hole that was made by a creature, only to look up at the huge, barely put together doll, missing one of its large glass eyes.

In a child filled, but haunting tone, it said, "Let's play…. Let's play together!"

"Rein, get away this instant!"

"But Father-"

"Now Rein!" He loved his daughter; he loved her so much that he never wanted to say that she should save him. He was never willing to let her go.

"But…" She could do something, she had power like Bright and Shade has, she could do something, but!

Suddenly, the other hand of the doll came towards her, but Bright interfered, cleanly cutting off the hand. "Rein! You have a wonderful power, so you should use it! If you don't, King Truth… Your father will be killed!"

"No…" Without a second's hesitation, Rein called up her power once more. "Please, help me save my father! Prominence!" Once again a waterfall of power flowed out from her, giving her the greatest sense of adrenaline that she's ever felt. A sword found itself in her hands, perfect for her grasp. Even though she didn't have the same expertise as before, she knew what she had to do.

The doll continued to say its haunting words, but she simply couldn't give up now. Not when someone's like was at stake.

"Rein!"

She took a deep breath. It would be useless if she panicked, where was a place that she could strike? For a doll, where would its weak point be? Rein's eyes pinpointed on a single, large gap in the neck of the doll. How would she get up there, though? She needed to think of a way quickly, before something else happened to her father.

"Shade, Bright-sama! Help me reach that hole!"

"Got it!" Shade got out his whip, quickly grabbed Rein's waist and pulled them up towards the neck. "We've only got one chance, Rein. Make it count."

"I know."

"Now go!" Shade managed to throw Rein up high enough that she was able to stab the hole all the way to the point of where the doll could no longer keep itself together.

Its arm that held Truth had fallen off, yet it was still saying those haunting words. "Let's… play… together… Rein." The young princess' eyes widened. How did that monster know her name? Slowly, the creature fell apart, turning into nothing but dust which quickly faded.

"I believe that demonstration is all the proof that you require King Truth," Bright stated calmly, but accurately. "Since the monsters are beginning to be directed towards Rein, it would be wiser for her to be taught how to fully use her new found powers than to keep her inside a castle. Am I wrong?"

"There is no reason for her to learn, there are plenty of people-"

"With all respect Your Majesty, you were helpless against the creature. If someone as skilled as you cannot even stand on par with something like this, then how can the men that you oversee training for can?" Shade questioned with authority. He would not let Rein be locked up at this point.

Truth was contemplating the situation, attempting to salvage it. There had to be something that he could do! There, there was-

Elsa put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Truth, we can't protect Rein forever." No matter how much they want to, no matter how much pain they were in the past, they need to let their sole daughter go. A father cannot fight for his child forever. A mother cannot shield her child forever. She needed to grow up and they needed to accept that.

Truth put his hand over his wife's in understanding. He always knew, yet still he tried. "Very well. Rein, I will allow you to go as we agreed before."

"Thank you-!"

"However! You must have someone with you all the time. Someone like Shade or Bright. Even if you have power, there is a chance that something can happen. I want to be ensured that she will be as safe as possible."

"You have my word," Shade swore. Rein smiled brightly. She could finally go out into the world and see all of its beauties and mysteries!

The lunar prince has forced both the king and queen to move, with help of the diamond prince. The light princess will no longer be restrained in her actions. The steps have been taken. Soon, it will be too late to go back. The only choice will be to move forward towards the future, the unknown, haunting future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who read in the last chapter. I apologize in advance for the wait and for any flaws this story may have. I hope to hear some commentary on my actual writing style if you have any time. Now then, I own nothing except my OC and the majority of the plot. ****I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"It's wonderful! The air is so different here." The humidity and the atmosphere had the best tropical feel to it! There were plenty of trees around and Rein could even see a volcano in the distance.

"Rein, don't stick your head out of the carriage," Shade warned.

"When we get out, I'm sure that Lione will guide us around. You'll be able to have a better view from there, so just wait a little longer," Bright told her kindly.

Rein smiled widely. "I can't wait to see Lione! She said that we'll go around the capital. I wonder what kind of place it is!"

"Hot."

"What Shade means is that it's a wonderfully tropically place year round so people are often dressed in summer clothing," Bright answered. "Since we're here, is there any type of place in particular that you want to see?"

"Hm… Well I would like to see the volcano and go to the famous hot springs that I've heard the maids talk about. Supposedly, it's the best healing water on the entire planet. I want to get something for Camelot to help her out with her back as well."

"How kind of you," Bright commented.

"Hehe… It's probably my fault that her back is in such awful conditions now." Camelot ran too much whenever Rein had ran away from princesses thus strained her back, a problem that did not get better with time.

"I feel sorry for Camelot, she had to take care of you."

Rein pouted. "Mou! You're so mean Shade!" Shade and Bright laughed and soon Rein laughed with them. What good friends! Friendship is such a beautiful thing, something that should be treasured and cherished with all one's heart. Because true friends will always be by your side.

"We're at the castle."

"Really?!" Rein hurried out in excitement, but soon remembered her manners and walked towards the castle like a princess should. Wait, would a princess go without her escorts?

"Rein, I know you're excited but you still have to act like a princess," Shade stated. Was even he disturb by the fact that she was unprincess like? "Remember your manners when you see King Wal and Queen Nina."

"But it's not like I haven't met them before." Like when she was allowed to travel to attend Princess Parties. "And when I last saw them, they seemed like very nice people. Particularly King Wal, he was so energetic that I was scared." Especially when flames came out of the pots.

"But this is the first time that you've met with them in private and since you're representing the Sunny Kingdom, you need to behave maturely."

"Suddenly this meeting feels more nerve wrecking." What if she messes up?!

"Don't worry. Just take it slowly and you'll be fine Rein," Bright encouraged.

"You're right Bright-sama! Calm… If I just calm down…" Of course things like that are easier said than done. Rein walked stiffly towards the Flame Kingdom rulers. "G-G-G-Good day, Your Highnesses! How do you do? I am Princess Rein of the Sunny Kingdom!" Oh! She forgot to curtsy!

Shade bowed calmly. "I am Shade of the Moon Kingdom."

"I am Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom. I'm happy to see that you're in good health, King Wal, Queen Nina, Princess Lione, Prince Tio."

"WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME YOUNG ONES!" His voice was so loud that Rein fell back from shock. She's never heard his voice up close in a long time.

"My apologies for my husband shocking you. Lione, Tio, be sure to show your friends around our fair country?" Queen Nina requested from her children.

"Of course! I'll be sure to protect my fellow friends!" Tio declared, unsheathing his sword. His movements were flowing beautifully… until he tripped over his own tail and began crashing into some of the large decorative pots of the room.

"Tio!"

"Fear not! I am fine!" He stumbled out with a pot on his head before crashing on the floor once again. "I, Tio will not be beat by a mere pot!"

"AS EXPECTED OF MY SON! AS EXPECTED! AS EXPECTED!" Rein laughed nervously while Bright smiled and Shade was shaking his head in worry. Well, it's a good thing that there weren't so strict like in other kingdoms.

Quen Nina chuckled good naturedly. "Lione— Lione what are you doing? This is the 3rd time you've been spacing out today. Is something the matter?"

"Of course not Mother! I would be grateful to show them our beautiful kingdom," she insisted quickly. But Rein could see the anxiety on her friend's face. "What would you like to see in the capital? There's spicy food, dancers, shopping, culture, "she listed out as the group rode a carriage towards town. Unfortunately, Tio needed to get unstuck from one of the decorative pots, so he had to stay while he was getting pulled out.

"Lione, is something wrong? You look worried," Rein pointed out.

"Eh? It's absolutely nothing, I assure you. I was… just thinking of how wonderful a day we could have together."

"Lione, if something's wrong, then you should tell us or we won't have as much fun as we could have," Bright suggested. "Come on, what is it? You can tell us."

Lione took a deep breath. "Actually… There's been a problem lately with Bo Dragon."

"Um… Bo Dragon is the source of the Flame Kingdom's powerful volcanoes right?" She only remembered faintly from her cultural lessons when she was younger.

"Yes. Recently, it's becoming so cloudy and at nights it's getting colder than it's ever been. On some days it even looks like it could rain or snow!" This was cold weather? But Rein just found this weather tolerant, how hot would it be if it was normal for Lione and Tio? "If only Bo Dragon would get better…"

"Well, why not?"

Everyone in the carriage looked at Rein in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Why don't we help Bo Dragon feel better?" Rein clarified.

"Well Rein, there are some problems with that, like you can't fix a dragon's cold with soup!" Isn't someone a Mr. Grumpy today? But he does have a point with that one purple soup that she made him one time…

"Well, maybe not that." Because even she admits that the soup was horrendous. "But if we find out why Bo Dragon isn't feeling so well, that could still help us?"

"It's better than just finding an array of strange cures," Bright pointed out. "Why not try it?"

"Thank you so much," Lione bowed, grateful to her wonderful friends. Immediately, she turned to the carriage driver, with enough confidence to command. "Driver, please take us to the mountain, as far as you can if you would."

"As you wish, Lione-sama. Excuse me if anyone feels uncomfortable, the road that we are about to take is quite bumpy."

"Something like that is of little importance."

"Then, please hang on." Soon the wheels began screeching violently as the carriage quickly turned towards the upslope 'path'. They went into the dense forest, which was strangely cooler than the heat they were just in, in fact it felt too cold! "Lione-sama, my apologies, but this is as far as I can take you."

"That's fine. Make sure that you keep yourself warm, we'll be back as soon as possible. Everyone, please follow me."

As Rein stepped out into the bitter cold, she exclaimed, "It's so cold!" If people in the Flame Kingdom were used to such a tropical climate, then they must be freezing in this weather!

"Here Princess Rein," Bright offered, putting his cloak on her.

"Thank you. Lione, do you want to share?"

"Thank you, but I can't move well if I'm bundled up too much. I'll be fine like this," she insisted. "Now, let's move on."

Such determination for the sake her country… Even though Lione was only a year older than Rein, how could they be so different? She seems suited to become a queen, unlike Rein. Even though Rein loved her people, she felt like she lacked something else. How could she possibly have the aspects to become a queen? Is what she's lacking power?

"Rein!" Rein blinked and tripped in the snow. "Sheesh, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry!" Rein shouted as Shade helped her up.

"Be more careful. We're almost at Bo Dragon's lair." What exactly is she good for?

It's so cold! For a fire dragon, this might as well be a cave for an ice dragon or for a snowman! There's so much fog, how were they supposed to see anything? Regardless of what they couldn't see, Rein could still hear something. She could hear a low and gruff coughing. It sounded so rough that it hurt.

"Bo Dragon! He sounds worse than before! What should we do?"

"Look there!" Rein's eyes followed Bright's fingers and saw something… no some things curling around Bo Dragon, as though they were chains to imprison him. What were they? Entangled voices that started as mere whispers gradually raised their volumes to shout and scream. Their voices were not only harsh to her ears but they were also sorrowful, as though they were screaming in pain. Something felt so heartbreaking. What is it that they screaming about?

"They're from the Abyss!"

"Abyss?" Lione's voice sounded faint as she looked to the ground. Was she afraid? "The Abyss did this too?" Lione looked up with even more determination on her face. "Unforgivable!" From her dress, she drew a sword of flames. "Absolutely unforgivable!"

The chains ceased their whispers and shouts, instead expanding themselves in attempts to grab onto those children, but those weren't any children that they were dealing with. Lione slashed the chains, cutting them off efficiently while Shade and Bright got out their weapons to protect themselves and Rein. Normally the first born has the most power in the family, because of a variety of reasons, but because they have known of the Abyss and trained for most of their lives to defeat it, those children were even more powerful.

"Shade, Bright, make sure that the chains don't catch one of us. There's no telling what they could do. Rein, see if you can purify the chains like before, I'm going to try to find the root of this," Lione instructed.

"Got it!"

Rein took out her compact. She had to think of something that she wanted to do, something that would catalyze her emotions into power. That's the only way that she could call upon the mysterious power. But with all the thoughts cluttered in her mind, she couldn't!

Chains tried to catch the Sunny Kingdom Princess, but a whip of fire stopped them. "Rein! Be careful! What if something happens to you?" Lione looks so beautiful and strong as though she is willing to give her very life for this. Could Rein ever become like that? Dedicated to the point of sacrificing herself? "Bo Dragon!"

The chains tried to capture Lione as well while her attention was focused on Bo Dragon but Shade prevented it. "Lione, you need to stay focused! What will we do if something happens to you as well?"

Bright called out, "Rein! You need to purify them soon!"

Everyone was trying their best, so she should at least try! Rein called out, "Prominence! Destroy the chains that bind Bo Dragon!"

Light shone from her compact, fashioning into a wand that perfectly fit Rein's hands. Smoothly she twisted the top of the wand and it became to rain down streams of light. The drops of light were like acid to the chains, effectively melting them into nothing. Warmth filled the volcano, allowing Bo Dragon to rise and roar in joy towards the heavens.

The snow filled clouds began to scatter and the first rays of sunlight shone down onto the land. The original heat was returning to the Flame Kingdom.

"Bo Dragon!" Lione dropped her weapon and rushed to the dragon's side. Bo Dragon leaned his head down so that Lione could feel his forehead. It was back to his normal heat! "Thank goodness..," Lione sighed in relief, "Thank you so much Rein!"

"I…"Her sight began to falter and her legs wobbled. Why did she feel so tired? When she was perfectly fine last time…

"Rein!" Both boys shouted out as each grabbed one of her arms.

"I'm… sorry." She could only do this much. She felt so useless! How is it that she could only purify but she needed someone to protect herself? Rein doesn't want to have to rely on someone all the time. "I want to be stronger…" And just like that, the girl fell unconscious.

"Then we'll help you become stronger." Because this girl needs to become even stronger and even more powerful so that the sun can always shine on this planet. Determination is needed for the steps to come. If this girl lacks the necessary will, she will remain as a 'girl', nothing more and nothing less.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm truly sorry for the wait, however I had some difficulties writing along with lots of school work. I apologize for the quality of this chapter, however this story does need to progress so that I can hopefully finish it sometime in June. My apologies.  
**

* * *

"Rein, for the 6th time, that's not how you hold it!" Shade shouted. "Maybe you should try a different weapon…"

Rein quickly put down the whip. The reason why this was her first choice was because Lione looked so beautiful with the flames dancing around her, but for Rein, it probably wasn't the best choice since she kept hitting herself with it. "Ok, what else is there?"

"How about swords? Bright can teach you."

"Bright-sama! But, but, but—"

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're still nervous around him? Just tell him you like him already." And here Shade thought that everything was so obvious.

"But," Rein protested. "But I don't think that I'm ready." So she still felt that she was unfit for Bright. Even though she's perfectly lovely, there's still others who she needs to appease first. After all, if Bright-sama were to date her, then when she does something idiotic, his name will also be shamed. That's why Rein's determined to become a perfect princess in manners, attitude, and actions.

"I think Bright likes you good enough to potentially love you?"

"Somehow those words don't make me feel any better." Or more confident. "Bright-sama is—"

"Did you call for me?" Bright asked as he came into the room, carrying a tea tray. "I thought that you two should take a break soon."

"Thank you so much for preparing this Bright-sama! Oh, you included my favorite blueberry tea as well?"

"Yes. I thought that it would be a good choice since you love it so much." Isn't he sweet?

"Bright, put the tray down," Shade commanded.

"Shade, there's coffee for you since you don't like tea that much," Bright informed as he set the tea tray on a nearby table. Well, isn't he considerate?

"Not that! Rein's useless with whips, so you're going to teach her how to swordfight since you're better at it. I don't think I'm that great of a teacher either." Though he was the one who taught Rein how to dance better.

"Is that so? I'd be honored to teach you Rein, if you'll have me," Bright offered, extending his hand towards her as though he were offering her a dance.

Rein giggled and blushed. "Of course Bright-sama!"

"Rein, your face," Shade muttered as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Ohohoho," Rein laughed out, trying to appear as normal as possible. Yeah, that's not working. "Um, why don't we go look at the weaponry vault? I think there's a large collection of swords that you can help me choose through."

"Of course. Please lead the way."

"O-Of course!" How was she supposed to stay calm while Bright taught her swordplay? Just think about all the scenarios that she could be caught in and then what?

Suddenly Bright called out, "Rein?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Is there a sword that you like to try out? There's quite a selection here by means of diversity so you should be able to find something. It's important that your weapon fits you." Weapon… In the end, all she's really doing is learning violence. Even though she knows that it's for destroying the Abyss, she can't help but worry. "Rein? Is there something wrong? Do you need help in choosing?"

"Bright-sama, I don't mind learning how to weld a weapon but do you ever worry that you're going to hurt another person?" she asked softly. "For instance, is it possible for the Abyss to control a human?"

"I believe that it is possible," he answered in all honesty. "My father told me that he once faced a person who made a deal with the Abyss."

"A deal?" How does a place make a deal with someone?

"There was a rumor in the underground that's been going on for decades. If you swear your loyalty, then the Abyss will grant you a wish. That's how it goes, but I doubt something like that is true. I believe that most of the time, the monsters within it manipulate people."

"That's terrible!" For the Abyss, it's just an endless cycle, isn't it? Manipulate and take, torture and deceit, how inhumane!

But it's not like the Abyss is human and those 'things' in the Abyss can no longer be human.

"That's why we need to protect everyone, so that they don't end up being prey for the Abyss. That's why you need to learn swordplay so we can finally defeat the Abyss. You're too kind to hurt another human being. Don't worry, you won't hurt anyone, I'll make sure of that."

The determination in his eyes made her feel a little better. That's right… It's not like she's trying to hurt _humans_. "Thank you Bright-sama."

"You're welcome. Now what kind of sword do you want?"

"Um…" Rein glanced around the armory. They looked so heavy yet all the guards were able to move with ease while holding onto them. Though, that's probably because they've had years of experience while Rein's had about 2 hours max. "I'm sorry, but I don't really have any idea."

"With your upper body strength, maybe we should pick something on the lighter side." Bright picked up one of the more delicate looking swords. "Here, try holding this one."

"Oh," It's not as heavy as she expected. It might be hard to swing, but at least she can pick this sword up pretty well. "If it's something like this then I should be able to handle it!"

"'Light' is the strongest blade. I think that this suits you perfectly. It's also similar to the sword that the Prominence gives you. Now that we found a sword for you, let's practice some basic movements."

By the end of a 3 hour session, Rein could successfully run with a sword and stab to a certain degree. Oh, this might take longer than she hoped for, but she's not a fighter by nature. In fact, she'll probably need even more lessons from Bright! How's her heart going to survive through all of that!

"Rein, if you're planning on fainting every second that Bright holds your hand, then obviously you're not going to improve anytime soon," Shade bluntly pointed out before he took another sip of his coffee.

"I know that… Bright-sama, these waffles are wonderful." He really knows how to point out weak points doesn't he?

"I'm glad that you enjoy them and it's not like everyone is perfect when they first start out. Shade, aren't you being a little too harsh on her?"

"You're going too easy on her." My, can you do anything else besides scold others. "At this rate, it'll take 5 months before she can even put up a fight and that's at best."

5 months… If they have to spend that much time with her, then wouldn't they be spending more time here than with their families? Especially with their little sisters. If it was Rein, then she would always be lonely while waiting for her older sibling to come back. "While I'm thankful for you two taking the time to come and help me train, aren't your families lonely without you?

"Altezza has been visiting the Wind Kingdom quite frequently, so I'd doubt she notice my absence. Besides, I always come back in time for a meal with them," Bright assured with a gentle smile.

"Milky is learning from my mother. She isn't supposed to have time to play around and I'll just test her on things, so it's not that big a deal."

"Is that so?" They both treat it like it's not that special, even though she realizes that they know that their family is important, shouldn't they treasure it more? "I'm envious though. I wonder what it's like to have a sibling."

What would that be like? She couldn't even begin to imagine. Would the child have her mother's traits? Would the child have her father's intelligence? Just how much would she love them? Rein remembered a long time ago that she asked her parents for a sibling for her birthday, but her mother just cried while her father got angry. Ever since, she never asked again.

"Rein…" By the way she acts, it's so easy to forget that Rein is the _only _child of the Sunny Kingdom Royal family. All the other royal children have a brother or a sister, just look at the Seed Kingdom, 12 siblings! But Rein is alone.

"You'd probably be no good as an older sister."

"Then maybe I'd want an older brother or something like how Milky and Altezza have you two." She laughed to try to get rid of the strange atmosphere.

"Rein-sama! I apologize for intruding, but an invitation from the Waterdrop Kingdom's Princess has arrived," a messenger announced.

"From Mirlo? What could be wrong?" Rein picked up the card with the Waterdrop emblem on it. Her eyes carefully analyzed each word, realizing that her friend needed help. "I need to go to the Waterdrop Kingdom," Rein declared as she stood up from her chair.

"What happened? Has the Abyss come?"

"Yes, Mirlo says that she needs my help with something relating to the Abyss. She didn't say specifically what it is, but I need to hurry. If it's another monster…" She's not that confident that she can take it out in her current state.

"If it has something to do with the Abyss, then we will help you as best as we can," Bright assured. Shade nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, you two." But as grateful as she was, Rein still needed to be independent. She needed to be strong to ensure her parents that everything would be ok. For that, she would need to try harder, until the day where she could stand without anyone in front of her to protect her.

"Rein!" Mirlo called out as the balloon landed on the Waterdrop Kingdom's Mizu Town. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice!"

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help you with whatever you need."

"Though I didn't expect Shade and Bright to come as well." Eh? "But it's still very nice to see you. I'm glad that you've taken the time to come however, I will only need Rein to help me if that's alright," Mirlo requested.

"That's fine," Bright stated. "Though we were worried when you said in your letter that it had to do with the Abyss."

"Thank you very much for your concern. But with Rein, I think we'll be fine by ourselves."

A small boy with ragged clothes quietly asked, "Mirlo-sama, are these people going to help us?"

Mirlo bent down to look him directly in the eyes. In a kind tone, she answered, "Yes. Don't worry, everything will be ok soon. Is your father doing alright?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you for the medicine!"

"No. I'm sorry that I couldn't have helped earlier."

Rein looked at the little boy before taking the time to look around the small village. The buildings weren't only old but they were also on the verge of collapsing. Moreover, there were so many people that were sick or too thin to be living. Honestly, it looked like a picture from war where there was a lack of people and life. Is this also because of the Abyss?

Rein heard someone fall and quickly rushed to help the fallen old lady. "Are you alright ma'am?"

The woman slowly stood up with Rein's help. "Yes… Thank you for helping me." Her voice sounded raspy, like she hadn't had anything to drink in days, and her arm was so thin…

A pang of guilt rushed through her body. Was this common in some of the less noticeable towns? For Rein, whenever she went out into town, it was bustling with life. But was that because her parents only let her go into the capital? Why was she so ignorant towards these things?

"Rein?" Shade called out.

"Yes?!"

"You were spacing out again. Is everything alright?"

"Of course, everything's alright?" But her smile was faltering.

"Is that so?" And Shade left it at that. If it's important then he'll find out anyways.

"Come here Rein," the older girl beckoned. "We need to head in that direction for a bit. Bright, Shade, can you help out around here for a bit in case something shows up?"

"It's fine with us."

"Thank you. Now let's go Rein." She forgot, but did Mirlo fight with a staff? Though, it didn't look like Mirlo was planning on fighting anything especially in that gown of hers. She looked so calm.

Rein hurried to follow Mirlo. "So what is it that you need help with?"

"Do you see this stream?" Mirlo asked, pointing towards said stream. Rein nodded. "Until recently, that stream was crystal clear, but now that it's like that because someone has been using the power of the Abyss to corrupt this stream. Even though it doesn't look like it, this stream links several villages together and I'd like to help them."

Rein smiled. Typical Mirlo. She always cares so much for her people. But did that mean that even more places were in a similar condition? "Then what do you need me to do?"

"Can you please focus all of your energy into purifying this stream with me?" Rein took out her compact. But how was she supposed to do this without focusing her energy on defeating a monster? It's not like she could say that she couldn't right now. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No!"

Rein's flustered state easily gave it away so Mirlo gave her a smile of comfort. "Then I'll try it again by myself first."

"I'm sorry…" Still Mirlo didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Mirlo took her staff and a deep breath before holding the staff vertical above the stream. The staff was decorated with the Waterdrop Kingdom's emblem and pure sapphires and pearls. Even above the murky water, it looked like it was glistening and reflecting the once pure water. "Please listen to this plead, let the water be pure again, aqua spiritus!"

A cooling blue light shone over the black stream, causing the stream to return to its crystalline form. However Mirlo couldn't emit enough power. Something like this was too much for her, so the second that Mirlo fell down from using too much energy, the stream quickly reverted into that muddy stream again.

"Mirlo, are you ok?!" Rein asked in concern. Mirlo muttered something, but Rein couldn't hear. "What was that?"

Mirlo's expression looked bleak. "I'm still too weak for something like this…"

Rein clenched her teeth. Even though she knew that she couldn't do it by herself, Mirlo was still trying for her people. Those people were counting on them! Then the very least that she could do for Mirlo was to try! A staff, yes, let this compact form into a staff like Mirlo's! As her compact transformed into a staff with the Sunny Kingdom emblem, Rein encouraged, "Mirlo, let's try to purify it together! If we combine our powers then it'll definitely work out!"

Mirlo nodded and stood, taking Rein's offered hand. "Imagine water in its purest form," Mirlo advised.

"Yes!"

The two put their staffs above the water as Mirlo had done before and chanted, "Please listen to our plead!" The staffs shone brightly, nearly blinding the two girls. "Let the water be pure again, aqua spiritus/Prominence!"

With each other by their sides, they were able to draw out each other's hidden potential. That potential turned into power, allowing for the stream to become clear once more. The stream looked like a crystal, how beautiful! Rein and Mirlo looked at each other and smiled. "We did it!"

"Thank you so much, Rein!" That actually didn't end so badly. It's certainly simpler than fighting beasts. "Is something wrong?"

"I just can't believe that you didn't ask me to fight anything," Rein admitted.

Mirlo had an expression of honest shock on her face. "Fight? I had heard that recently you helped Lione fight off some monster from the Abyss, but I would never ask you to do something that I wouldn't even do. Personally, I'm not very good at fighting, nor do I enjoy fighting to defeat these creatures."

"Even though you're the first born?" Even though Rein had only just started harvesting her power, while she doesn't see Mirlo as the aggressive type, Rein at least expected Mirlo to be somewhat talented into a type of fighting.

Mirlo closed her eyes in thought, before coming to her answer. "I don't think that these matters can be solved only with violence. When need be, I will of course help my country to the best of my abilities however, I'd rather avoid it."

"But the Abyss isn't going to stop unless we attack," Rein pointed out. "Don't you want to get rid of the Abyss for what it's doing to your people?"

"Yes, people suffer because of the Abyss," she admitted. Even though she knows the only real solution is to fight… "I prefer purifications. They're less violent and not as forceful. It's also hard to harm others in this process."

"But what if something comes to harm your people? Will you still try purifying that way?"

"My mother is strong enough to avoid directly fighting most of the time, so I'm striving to be like that." How wonderful that she already has a goal set out for herself! "Rein, choose your own way to fight. In the end, it's your choice as to how you will use your power and how you will defeat those monsters. If you feel like you need to fight, then you should learn how to do so, but if you'd rather not, then that isn't a bad way to go about things."

"But…" If monsters do appear, she didn't want to rely on Bright or Shade all the time for protection.

Mirlo smiled to try to ease the younger girl's uneasiness. "Well, it's not like you have to decide that right this second, so think and choose carefully, your way of fighting."

"My way…" What would that be? To protect or to fight? Is there really a difference between the two?

"I'm sorry if I've said something that I shouldn't have especially when I've already troubled you with this," Mirlo apologized while bowing to Rein.

"No, not at all! Actually, I feel like you've helped me out a lot today with several things as well." Especially in realizing that there were still many things that she didn't know. Even though there were many things that she needs to learn, even though she's still powerless for the most part, she had to work hard for the sake of everyone who was suffering, she didn't want to be useless anymore!

The purification of the stream was very noticeable because the second those two got back to Mizu Town, there was a surge of life radiating throughout the town. "Mirlo-sama, it's amazing! The fish are starting to return!"

"We can drink the water again!"

The little boy from earlier approached them with a brilliant smile. "Mirlo-sama, Rein-sama, thank you so much!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So this update consists of two chapters since it's been a while since I've updated. I hope that you will all enjoy these two chapter and I apologize for the long wait. **

* * *

"I understand that you're trying to improve both your power and your knowledge, however why do you feel the need to drag us all over the world for this!"

"I'm sorry!" Rein squeaked out.

"Now, now Shade, just calm down," Bright told him to quell his anger. "It's not a bad thing that Rein's trying to help other people and you know that she can't leave the palace without someone with her."

Though his logical reasons didn't seem to make Shade any happier. "Tch, so which country today?"

"The Seed Kingdom," Rein answered, trying not to make Shade more upset. "The 11 Princesses told me in a letter that they were having some troubles in one of the forests, so I wanted to go check that out."

"Is that so?

"Shade, did you have something already planned for today? If so, then we can—"

"It's fine," he cut off curtly. "Things like this are more important than what I was planning on doing." Hm, was he planning on spending time with Milky perhaps? In that case, he should go and be with his sister. "I said I'm fine Rein. You've already dragged me this far. There's no point in going back."

Rein laughed nervously. "I promise to make this up to you!"

"I said it was fine already," he insisted.

"I'm sorry to you as well Bright-sama. You must have already had plans as well."

"Its fine, I didn't really have anything in particular planned. Besides, it's a better use of time to help people out." Rein smiled. Ah, Bright-sama's so kind! Both Shade and Bright are. Since she's always dragging them alongside her pace, she should thank them somehow… But how?

Shade looked from Rein to Bright. Maybe he should have been considerate and let them go alone? No wait, if he wasn't here then nothing would still happen even though their feelings were probably mutual, really, just what were they waiting for?

"Shade, is something wrong," Bright asked.

"It's nothing that important." As of now. There's no point in him intervening at this stage. Besides, it's more important for Rein to grow stronger. Love will distract her from that.

Rein's fingers accidently brushed against Bright's and she quickly moved her hand away. "I'm sorry!"

Bright smiled. "It's fine. I don't mind at all." Rein blushed and fainted at the sight of Bright's smile. Yep, it's definitely too distracting for her.

"Bright, are you doing it on purpose?"

"What are you talking about, Shade?" he asked innocently. It's at times like this where Shade wonders why Bright acts so ignorant. Just what was he waiting for when it comes to asking Rein out or confessing his feelings?

"Never mind." To begin with, why's he thinking about this so much? Is he really that bored that he has time to be thinking about this? "Hey Rein, wake up already, we're here! How are you supposed to help people if you faint?"

Rein snapped back into reality and sat up properly. "Oh, we're here?"

"That's what I just said. Sheesh." Was she really supposed to contain the power to purify all evil? You'd think that she's act more like someone striving to be a savior.

"Everyone, good day!" Rein greeted cheerfully towards the heirs of the Seed Kingdom.

"Good day Rein, Shade, Bright!" they all greeted in perfect unison. Rein smiled at them. She always liked coming to the Seed Kingdom and seeing how well the siblings of the Seed Kingdom got along.

"So I've received your letter about the mysterious things that have been happening in one of the forests," Rein began. "People who live nearby have been traumatized by strange nightmares and visions, yes?"

"Yes. We've never seen such cases before in such a short amount of time. "

"So in other words, you're assuming these are the actions from one of the monsters that came from the Abyss?" Bright inquired.

"Yes, at least that's what Father believes."

"Either way, we've already sent down a group of soldiers to investigate but all of them came back too afraid and shocked to say anything."

"It's terrible!"

"Don't worry, I'll help as much as I can so please leave it to me!" Well her, Bright and Shade.

"But Rein, are you sure? It's rude enough of us to ask you to involve yourself in our problem, but if you overexert yourself too much, then…"

Rein smiled to assure them. "It's a good opportunity for me as well to learn more about the extent of my powers and improve them," Rein insisted. "Besides, we're not just people from different countries, we're also friends. Isn't it natural that we'd help each other out?"

The 11 sisters smiled in unison, "Thank you very much!"

Now many sane people would look at a dark, gloomy forest, wanting to turn back before something bad would happen. Though let everyone know at this point that teenagers are never 'sane', their sanity is insanity.

"Kya! It looks so creepy!" Rein squealed happily as she saw the mysterious forest, "What kind of things do you think we'll find?"

"Rein, aren't most girls scared of this type of stuff?"

"Why? It's pretty interesting to find new things that you haven't seen before," Rein pointed out happily.

"It's nice how energetic you are. You're really not like most girls Rein," Bright commented with his normally dazzling smile.

Wait! Was she supposed to act like the damsel in distress at a time like this! But it'll just end up looking really stiff and awkward if she suddenly acted all meek and scared! Oh, this would have been a perfect time to clutch onto Bright!

Now opening, Rein's love-love romantic show with Bright!

_With overly glittery eyes, Bright extended his hand towards her, asking, "Are you alright Princess Rein? Please allow me to protect you!"_

_Rein joyfully took his hand. "Protect me forever Bright-sama!" _

"_Of course, I'll protect you for the rest of my life, so let's get married Rein!"_

"_Bright-sama!" _

"Hey Rein! We're going leave without you again!" Shade shouted to snap Rein out of her fantasy world.

"Coming!" Darn it, she already forgot that she was trying to be more independent? If Bright didn't offer, then she shouldn't think about it! She should just try to be stronger, though what type of strength should she aim for? The one that Bright and Shade possess of power, ration, and instinct? Or the kind that Mirlo has? A gentle strength that attempts to protect without fail?

Which is the best path for her?

"Rein, is everything alright? You seem to be in deep thought, lately," Bright pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing that important," she quickly waved off. She can't have them worrying about her all the time.

"Well, if anything's bothering you, perhaps I could be of some service?"

"Thank you, but really, I'm alright," she assured him with a delicate smile to prove it.

"Hey lovebirds, if you stop flirting for a second, can you feel something?" Shade interrupted with a tense atmosphere about him. Rein looked around. Trees and mist, what more was there? "There's something ominous in the air. Wait for a second and let it seep in."

Rein closed her eyes and breathed in with a sudden chill overtaking her. What is this? This feeling was just like when she had to face that doll. Chills and trembles would overtake her body without hesitation. A quick gust of air rushed past her neck. "Over there!"

Without thinking, Rein's feet took off, only determined to rush towards the source of that gust.

"Rein!"

Ah, she played right into their trap. The more Rein ran and ran towards the source of uneasiness, the more she got separated from Bright and Shade. The forest's trees began to shift and move, like a living maze, effectively dividing them from each other.

However, Rein didn't care, wanting to reach the place where this anxious feeling originated from. If she stood still, her fingers and toes would shake and tremble, she needed to run or else something bad would happen, what would happen if she didn't make it in time?

"_Rein!" _

An illusion? Reality? Who was calling her? It didn't matter which it was, all Rein knew was that she needed to hurry and hurry before— Within minutes, it disappeared. That strange collaboration of emotions disappeared without a moment's hesitation. A chill was still there but it was different from before.

Rein stopped, blinking, taking in her surroundings.

Where was she?

* * *

"Rein! Where did you go?!" Bright shouted. What was going on?

"She couldn't have run that far, let's keep searching," Shade decided. What are they going to do if this actually has something to do with one of the monsters from the Abyss? Even if she's getting stronger, Rein can't handle one of them on her own! They needed to hurry before something happened!

"But there's something strange about this forest, are you sure those trees were there earlier?" Bright pointed out. The trees that Bright was pointing at looked like they were getting closer, or were growing? Bright's eyes widened as he drew out his sword. "Shade, we've got something else to deal with first!"

"Then let's hurry up," Shade stated, getting out his whip. Of course there would be evil trees, why wasn't he shocked about this?

* * *

"I can't believe that we got separated! Now what am I going to do…" She didn't have much experience finding people or navigating through forests, but it's not like she can just sit around and do nothing.

Wait, no, there's something that she can do! "Prominence!" Her wand came out and she called out, "Let's wake up from the nightmares!" Despite streams of light flowing up from her wand, nothing really happened. The mist remained and she was still alone. Well now what? Does that mean that all of this is reality and no part of it is a dream?

In those books that she reads sometimes about when the boy and girl get lost in the forest on an adventure while slowly linking their feelings with each other, doesn't one of them normally suggest to find a river or some body of water or something? But how would she find a river? It was either move north or one of the other directions, but she doesn't even have a compass on her!

Maybe if she just started walking, she'll find something? But what if she gets more lost? Argh! What was she thinking when she was running off!

Giggles filled her ears. Just light hearted and sweet giggles, like any that Rein would hear in parties. Rein looked up to see someone with long hair in the distance. A girl? As the person joyfully moved closer to her, she could make out details and ensure that it was indeed a girl.

A black haired girl stood in front of her, looking perfectly at home in this dark forest. She smiled widely at Rein, ceasing her giggling. "Um… Have you seen any boys pass by here?" Instead of answering, the girl seemed to ignore her and twirled before taking a few steps away from Rein. "Excuse me!" Giggles filled Rein's ears again as the girl cheerfully skipped away. "Wait! Do you know the way out?"

But the mysterious girl was already gone. What was she even doing in the forest? Was she maybe one of the people who were lost? No, that wouldn't make sense, she didn't seem like one of the Seed Kingdom's citizens. So then could she have been the one who's causing all of this?

No, wait, that wasn't right either. Rein couldn't feel that same creepy feeling from that girl, but then again, she wasn't really noticing anything.

"_Rein!" _

That voice again? "Who's there?!"

"_Rein!" _

Something about this voice was terrifying, something that chilled her to the very bone. Why was it calling out to her? "I don't know you!"

"Rein!"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, covering her ears to stop hearing the voices.

"Huh, we've been looking for you for the past hour and you want us to leave you alone!"

"Eh?" Rein looked up to see a worried Bright and angry Shade holding a… What is that animal?

"Thank goodness, after we saw that stream of light that you cast, we were able to find the culprit and you," Bright explained.

Though Rein was still stuck on the animal, creature, thing in front of her. "Um... Bright-sama, Shade, what is that?"

"The source of the problem. Hey, apologize already," Shade demanded, shaking the poor creature, but Bright told Shade to stop shaking it.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm the baku of the forest Snowy." A dream eater was the reason for this? "Normally, I'm supposed to eat the nightmares that come from the Abyss, but everything tastes better when you share it with other people, so I thought it'd be a good idea to spread the wealth around." Rein's face was blank. How should she react to this? "What? You didn't like the nightmare either? I have another one that's even scarier if you—"

"I don't want it!" the three of them shouted.

"So everything was just an illusion? The voices and the trees and the strange feeling that I got?"

"Most likely," Bright answered. "Are you feeling alright?" Rein nodded slowly. For a dream it was so lifelike.

"I'm sorry…," Snowy apologized, "I swear I'll stop, just stop yelling at me like that."

"And?" My, that's quite a scary glare Shade.

"Yes, yes, I'll stop giving traveler nightmares and everything, so please don't make me leave this forest. It's been so long since I've gotten this much to eat!"

"Just behave yourself!" With that Shade let to poor baku down. "Seriously, suddenly seeing yourself in a dress isn't something amusing!"

"Nor are they comfortable," Bright agreed with a nod. "Especially when we thought that we were running up all those flights of stairs in heels." Why did they get the fun parts?! Somehow she felt like she was excluded from all the fun. But wait…

"Then you guys didn't see a girl with black hair?" Rein asked.

"Black hair?"

"No, we didn't see anyone else."

"Then why did I?" If this baku was the culprit, who was that girl?

"Well sometimes the dreams get mixed together, so it wouldn't be strange if you saw different images," Snowy explained. "It's not unusual for something like that to happen."

Then the girl was definitely an illusion. Rein breathed to calm herself. "Well, we've settled that! Snowy, make sure you don't cause anyone else trouble, or else I'll tell the King King and he'll kick you off the land." Though she was cheerful the threat was still there. "Next we're going to help Auler and Sophie out since they said that the windmills have been causing a lot of tornados lately."

Shade sighed. "You're planning on working us to death aren't you?"

Rein and Bright laughed.

Yes, everything was just an illusion. Though the uncomfortable feeling remained nestled in Rein's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Double chapter feature! In case you're confused, the first chapter you should read for this update is chapter 5!**

* * *

"Thank you so much for helping me research more on the Abyss Bright-sama. Are you sure that you're ok with this? Even Shade wanted to take a break with helping me and spend some time at home." Even though he wants to get rid of the Abyss, he does want to see his family.

"I'm fine. Besides, today Altezza is spending time with Sophie and Auler, so she won't be lonely while Mother and Father are dealing with state affairs," Bright insisted. "But don't worry, I do have breakfast and dinner with them so it's not like I never see my family."

"That's great. Mealtimes are always fun with more people around. The food tastes better that way." Bright chuckled causing Rein to blush. "Did I say something strange?"

"No, I was thinking how it was like you to treasure family." People often treasure things that they long for.

"Don't you?"

"While I love my family and treasure them, I don't think I feel as strongly as you when it comes to families," Bright answered, placing some of the heavy books in front of Rein.

"Really?" Maybe it's because she has a small family? Though Shade's family is relatively small as well since there's no King, would he feel the same as her concerning families? Though, that situation is also different from Rein's. Besides, her group of friends feels like a family at times too.

"Perhaps it's because you're closer to your parents. Being the only child, they certainly dote on you more," Bright suggested. "For my family, Altezza and I would often play without our parents."

"Oh, I see."

Rein opened the book and skimmed through it before stopping at a detailed map of Mysterious Star. "What's this between the Moon Kingdom and the Jewelry Kingdom?" Rein asked, pointing to what appears to be a kingdom, but she couldn't read the words underneath the picture.

"That's the Kingdom of Sands."

"The Kingdom of Sands? I've never heard of it." And you'd think that she would at least know the different countries on this planet, there's not that many.

"It's an ancient kingdom that was destroyed by the Abyss," Bright informed. "It had a giant sandglass that controlled the flow of time on Mysterious Star. Luckily, the hourglass wasn't swallowed up by the Abyss, so our sense of time hasn't been warped."

"I wonder why I haven't heard of it before." Camelot did try to teach her ancient history, but maybe Rein found it too boring and ran off to the garden? Um… She'll have to apologize to Camelot again. "Now that I think about it, what is the goal of the Abyss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Abyss is where everything evil is, so what's the point of trying to drag people and places in? What does the Abyss want?"

"There are plenty of theories of what the Abyss 'wants', such as dominance over light therefore, the Abyss desires both land and people, even going as so far to forcibly take people and drag them down into the depths. Though some people also theorize that since there is a will to the Abyss, or what we call the Abyss' ruler, that the ruler wants more people to join and become 'puppets' or toys of the Abyss. Of course, there are more theories as to what the Abyss wants but those are the two major ones." Taking a breath, Bright looked at Rein. "Rein, are you ok?" Bright asked, noticing that Rein looked dizzy from the sudden intake of information.

"That's a long answer." With some long words in it. "Can you put it in less than 50 words please?"

"The simplest answer would be power over light so it wants to defeat light and swallow the entire planet into the Abyss."

Then taking out the Sunny Kingdom and swallowing the Blessing of the Sun would probably be a major goal. Though it looks like the Abyss can't reach the Blessing of the Sun at this point since the Blessing is too bright. "Bright-sama, is that the theory that you've supported?"

"For the most part yes."

"Hm… So why did the Abyss swallow up this kingdom in particular?"

"I'm not too sure if there was a reason."

"Because the Sea Kingdom would be easier to swallow since it's more of a liquid, I don't think that sand tastes that good…" It doesn't work like that! "I mean, you don't really eat something without at least thinking a little about it right?"

"Personally I don't know too much about the Kingdom of Sands since a majority of their text was destroyed and none of their books really left the desert, but Shade might know a thing or two," Bright offered. "How about we go to the Moon Kingdom and ask Shade?"

"Sure. We can surprise him!"

* * *

Shade sneezed, cutting a flower far too short. "Shoot."

"Onii-sama, are you catching a cold?" the pink haired princess asked.

"Milky," Shade acknowledged. "I'm fine. Someone's just talking about me behind my back."

"You didn't go to the Sunny Kingdom today," Milky stated, tracing her fingers over a pretty lily. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not. I just felt like I needed to be here today." He carefully cut another flower and placed it in the vase besides him. Besides, if he's not around, then maybe those two would progress a little.

Milky chuckled light heartedly. "As expected of my kind onii-sama. Though Onii-sama, who are these flowers for? Moonflowers mean 'I dream only of love', don't they? I wonder who you love." Shade poked her forehead. "Ow! Onii-sama!"

"Milky, prying into other people's business isn't very princess like," Shade lightly reprimanded. "Also, there's more than one meaning for these flowers like the mysteries of intuition or delicate feminism or instability."

"Says the one who kept following me on my dates with Narlo," she protested. It was two times, but Shade has a lot of free time if he can follow his sister on dates.

"You're going on another one soon aren't you? You should hurry or else you'll be late." With that, Milky headed back to her room to get ready for her date. "Love, huh?" Shade cut another flower.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've been in the Moon Kingdom!" As always, the white night was beautiful.

"Me as well. The last time must have been Milky's birthday banquet?"

"That was so much fun." With food, dancing, food, birthday wishes, and food. The food was so good despite the fact that they overdid it.

"Prince Bright, Princess Rein, it is a pleasure to see you again," a man greeted, bowing deeply. "My apologies that Moon Malia-sama couldn't greet you but her majesty is ill again."

"Moon Minister," Bright called out while bowing. Meanwhile Rein curtsied gracefully. "I was unaware of Moon Malia-sama's sickness. Had we known, we would have brought flowers wishing for her quick recovery. Actually, we were planning on speaking with Shade. May you tell us where he is?"

"Allow me to guide you there." Such a polite man. Moon Malia must be happy to have him help her out. "Ah, Prince Shade. How convenient for you to be here."

"Moon Minister." Shade looked behind the mustached man and nearly dropped the vase. "What are you two doing here?!" Wow, it's rare for this guy to be shocked. Though what's more shocking is the bouquet of flowers that he was holding. Wasn't he more of an herb guy?

"Shade? Are those moonflowers? Where are you taking them?" Rein asked. Shade tensed. "They're so pretty! Oh, are you going to give them to your mother? I heard that she wasn't feeling too well again."

"If they are for the Queen, then please allow me to take them for you Prince Shade," the Moon Minister offered with a polite smile and an extended hand.

"No, I will deliver them to her myself," Shade stated coolly. "Thank you; however I do not require your help with such matter Moon Minister."

"Understood then. Please enjoy your visit, Prince Bright, Princess Rein." With a bow, the Moon Minister left the teens to their business. Somehow, it felt tense between them. Did they always have that kind of relationship? Does Shade not trust him?

"So what are you doing here?" Shade asked.

"Shade, tell us about the Kingdom of Sands," Rein requested.

"Why?"

"Rein wanted to know if there were any specific reasons why the Abyss could have taken the Kingdom of Sands," Bright stated. "When thinking about it, there could be reasons, but I'd rather have an expert's opinion on this matter."

"I just read books. It doesn't mean that I'm an expert. If there's a reason for the Kingdom of Sands, it would be because it's the closet to the Moon Kingdom." What does that mean close to the Moon Kingdom? Sure, on the map, it's closer than the Jewelry Kingdom or the Seed Kingdom, but that doesn't make much sense.

"Shade, you can just get away with repeating rumors that aren't logically sound," Bright scolded lightly.

"Rumors?" Rein repeated.

"There are plenty of rumors about the Moon Kingdom and how we are linked to the Abyss," Shade stated.

"Though why the Moon Kingdom?"

"The moon is what illuminates the darkness. The moon is within darkness. Still Rein, you don't even hear about rumors?"

"I guess my parents aren't the type to gossip and the other part of the time I'm just not interested in gossip," she admitted sheepishly. Unless it relates to Bright-sama and his love life! Though even then, there's no one to really gossip with and all the servants keep among themselves and Rein just doesn't listen carefully enough. "What kind of rumors are they anyways?"

"'The Moon Kingdom can't be trusted, they're probably infected by the Abyss', 'The heirs of the Moon Kingdom are probably corrupt, don't trust them', and other things of that nature," Bright answered. True, even though he'd rather confirm things with his own eyes and perspective, it was hard to not first be influenced by the opinions of others when he first met Shade and Milky. Besides, they weren't the only ones with rumors surrounding them.

"But Shade and Milky are both very caring people? Also Moon Malia is well tempered and kind, how could anyone think that you'd be infected by the Abyss?"

"Rumors are hard to get rid of. Moreover, my mother's health lies on the battle between light and dark." Because of her strong connection to the moon, Malia-sama is greatly linked to the moon in that as the moon grows stronger, her body will become healthier. However if the moon loses its light, she will fall into a deep sleep. "Since the moon is a reflection of the Blessing of the Sun, we rely on the power of the Blessing of the Sun to dispel the Abyss' influence. The influence of the Abyss and of the Blessing of the Sun is the same."

"I see." But really, isn't it better to met a person before judging them? Rein had no idea of what the heirs to the thrones were like, but she had no issues getting to know them, even if it was hard at first. "Can we still go to the Kingdom of Sands?"

"Sure. Just let me get something from my room."

"What about the flowers for your mother?" Bright asked, pointing to the vase that was still in Shade's hands.

"I'll give them to Mother later," Shade insisted. "The sooner we get to the Kingdom of Sands, the better."

"Why is it better?"

"Because there are some things that I have to do afterwards so the faster we finish, the better." Is it just Rein or does he seem kind of tense? "Also, it might be good for you to know what the Abyss is capable of."

Why did she feel so scared? "Then please show me."

"If you're pushing yourself, then we should save it for another day."

"I'm not pushing myself," Rein insisted. Her fingers were trembling slightly. "Just show me. It's something that I should know of, shouldn't I?"

"That was known as one of the greatest tragedies in the entire history of Mysterious Star." Shade stopped to let that thought sink into Rein's mind. Tragedy. Noun. An event that causes great suffering and destruction. Synonymous with catastrophe. This tragedy is the story of millions losing their lives, this tragedy is the epitome of the Abyss' power, this tragedy is not for the weak hearted.

"I'll still go," Rein quietly declared. She needs to go, so she won't be so ignorant. For her happy ignorance ignored the pain and suffering of millions.

Before Shade turned, Rein caught a glimpse of his sad, almost regretful expression. "Then follow me."

Why?

Why does Shade look at her like that? As though she's going to break into pieces if she knows too much? Why does he constantly try to protect her? Was it because he was a big brother and had a habit of taking care of people? No, that couldn't be it. Because he was also very insistent on having her leave the castle to see the world.

Why does he do so much for her?

"These are the remains of the Kingdom of Sands?" Bright asked. Shade didn't need to answer. "It's worse than I imagined."

Rein looked around. Yes, destroyed buildings were everywhere. Crumbling, rotten buildings that could have been stores or _homes. _But that wasn't the part that frightened her to her very bones. No, no, what scared her was the fact that there was nothing to indicate that people were once there. It looked like a home for monsters. Desolate, utterly desolate as though the concept of existence had been sucked out of the very ground.

"There were few people who could tell the tale of what happened, but those who survived could never forget how their loved ones had died. Some even claimed that a demon rose from the Abyss and murdered anything in sight. Regardless, this part of history will never be forgotten."

Rein touched the remains of one of the shattered buildings. Somehow, she could understand. She could hear the screams and sorrow. How much they protested and ran. How loudly they cried for salvation and hope. How desperately those people must have wanted to live. Somehow, she could feel the emotions of those people. Perhaps, remnants of their souls were still bound by this place?

"Was this a powerful nation?"

"Out of all the countries, this was one of the strongest with both magic and information. Even if you discount its location, it wouldn't be shocking for this country to be a target."

"Information?"

"This place was filled with libraries."

Libraries? "Would there have been any underground libraries?" Maybe they would have had more information on the Abyss.

"When other countries searched, there was nothing that they could find," Shade answered, knowing where Rein was going with this. "Everything was gone."

"Can we be sure of that?" Bright asked. "After all, it's not like adults can get in everywhere. And there could have been places that only children could access."

"Bright, we're not that small ourselves." After all, they were nearly considered as adults, age wise.

"No, but maybe Rein could get into those types of places?" Bright suggested. "Of course, only if Rein agrees."

"I'll do it!" It can't hurt to try right? "Shade, do you know of any underground entrances?"

"What kind of person do I look like?" The type of person who goes out and explore while his family's not looking because he's supposed to be the perfect prince and son and brother, or something like that. "There should be a hole somewhere that'll lead to the underground," he answered. "The buildings aren't safe to go through."

"Then lead the way."

"If things start collapsing, you scream, got it?"

"Yes."

"And if you touch something and somehow you're getting chased by something, you scream."

"Yes."

"And if you touch something pointy, don't touch it. If you touch it by accident scream."

"Shade, you're being way too overprotective. I'm not Milky." Did he see her like a little sister or something? She was just two years younger! Not even that, it was more like one and a half!

"Rein, if you need us, then scream and we'll get to you." Even if they had to break the entire wall down and claw their way in.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," she insisted. Well, a girl could hope. She looked at the small gap and breathed in so that she could somehow squeeze her way through the small hole. Man, it was dark! "Prominence. Illuminate." A small light emerged from the compact and came to life. As she moved, it moved.

Now then, what could be here? From what she could tell, it looked like the walls were covered in empty bookshelves, but there weren't any books anywhere. It was as bare as the outside, not to mention even lonelier.

What were people doing as they were being dragged into the Abyss? Were they being destroyed by the monsters? Were they running for their lives? Were those monsters attacking the innocent and the evil alike? Were parents protecting their children?

What did chaos look like? Even now, she can't understand. How could such an innocent and sheltered girl understand the concept of pure and utter destruction?

That's when Rein saw it.

A decaying hand reaching for the old stuffed animal.

Rein couldn't help herself from shivering in fear and shock. She couldn't help herself from crying at the sight of this small, small hand. The remaining bones were so delicate and fine. It looked like a child, maybe less than half her age. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to her knees. How could something like this happen? Just how many children this small died that day? How many families were torn apart? How many cried out wanting revenge or salvation?

Her fingers trembled as the tears flowed out of her. No, no, this couldn't happen! Not ever again! She'll make sure of it!

She heard a shoe scuff against the stone. "Is someone there?" Only silence answered her. Rein wiped away any remnants of tears.

For a split second, she saw it. White blonde curls, nothing like the dull yellow of the aging bricks. Rein blinked and wiped away any sleepiness from her eyes. Was there someone here or what it a ghost? If it was a ghost, then maybe she could ask it what happened.

"I won't hurt you, so if someone is there, please come out!" But nothing would answer her.

Instead a stream of black mist hurled itself at her, coiling her in its tight grip. What is this?! She couldn't reach her compact! The black mist forced her back out into the open, throwing her harshly out of the underground.

Luckily, Bright caught her before she scrapped against the ground. "Rein!"

"Are you alright?" Shade asked.

"Yes, I'm completely fine." That was just unexpected. "It's just… I thought that there was someone else in there."

"You might have seen something that was produced by the Abyss?" Bright suggested. "That black mist was probably some residue from the Abyss."

"The Abyss can even do that?" Were there any limits to its powers?

"Well, creatures inside the Abyss can. Honestly, it would have been better if you hadn't tried looking for that ghost. It could have harmed you if it was a monster."

"I see." Then was that image just an illusion like before? Maybe because those places have been affected by the Abyss, they sometimes produce images of people who were once there. Yes, that's all they could be. "Then let's head back? I don't want to miss eating dinner with my parents. Bright-sama, you're free to join us before you head back."

"Thank you for the invitation, but I would like to eat dinner with my family." What? He didn't want to meet the in-laws just yet? Though if Rein thought about it like that she would've been nervous and biting her tongue throughout the entire dinner and unable to eat anything.

"That's understandable. Shade, you're going to be eating with your family, right?"

"Of course I am, but my mother might not be well enough to eat with us."

"Oh, is that so? I hope that you mother gets better soon."

"Thank you."

Though a tiny part of her mind didn't really trust those thoughts. Instead, it feared those illusions for what they could be.

* * *

"Forgive me for the short visit but there are some pressing matters that I must deal with. I will come again soon," the Moon Minister assured, while bowing on one knee. "My Queen." The Moon Minister departed as quickly as he entered.

"He didn't come…"

"My Queen," a servant called out "A present from Prince Shade."

"He didn't come."

"He wished that he could send these flowers in person. He expresses his sincere regrets towards you, however there were things that he couldn't avoid today." The vase of moon flowers stood brightly in the dark room. "He hopes that you'll forgive him for missing out on your meeting this time, but assures that you are always on his mind."

A hand touched one of the petals of the luminous flowers. "They're beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. From what it looks like I probably won't be able to finish this story by June, but maybe the end of summer? Who knows. Unfortunately, after this chapter, things will speed up, so I apologize if things are too fast paced, but my time limit's coming to an end.  
**

**In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"It's so amazing!" Rein marveled as she looked out from the carriage. For the past some weeks, she's been taking her time to travel around with Bright and Shade by her side, showing her around and aiding her when she got into trouble. Almost every other day she would have some encounter with a creature of the Abyss. While she could purify the creatures, it felt unsettling that there were so many around, especially around normal people who often couldn't protect themselves.

"I'm glad that you like the view of my kingdom, Rein," Bright mentioned politely. "There are many kinds of décor stores, if you'd like we could go in one."

"Really?!"

"Stop spoiling her Bright. Did you already forget that the reason we were taking Rein to your kingdom was because you had an advanced training system that's even better than the ones that my country offers?" Shade reminded them. Rein instantly frowned in remembrance of her duties.

"Come on Shade, I'm sure that it won't be so bad to let her have one day to enjoy. After all she has been diligently taking care of the other problems that we've been facing lately." Normally, it would be fine if only Shade or Bright was around to take care of the creatures from the Abyss, but for the recent incidents, Rein's power was needed even more. "It is a little strange though."

"Strange? What's strange Bright-sama?"

"It's probably nothing, but somehow it feels like all the creatures are being aimed specifically at you, Rein." Bright had doubted his words, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was evidence of it being right. "I could be completely wrong about this, but from what I've heard, there have been no other sightings or attacks from the creatures in any other location than the areas that we've been too."

Rein gasped with her eyes slightly widened. "What?" Has she been the reason why people have been suffering? It's fine if she got hurt, but often the creatures had ended up damaging buildings or fields.

Though the damage was affordable, it was still getting to be too much for the kingdoms. Mirlo had recently mentioned the financial problems that her country was going through because the cloud machine was damaged due to a creature from the Abyss. True, she helped defeat the creature, but machinery was never her expertise.

"True, there have been more attacks than normal," Shade muttered, calculating the situation in his head. "But that just means that we need to be better prepared for next time. We also need to find out why all the creatures are targeting Rein."

"Are you saying that it could be more than her power?" Bright questioned.

"I don't know, but since when does the Abyss make any sense? It's only chaos, mass chaos." Rein looked at Shade's face. He looked sad somehow. She knew that a long time ago that his father was lost to the Abyss, so could that be the reason why he had such melancholy?

"Shade…"

Shade sighed when he saw the girl's face. "I guess that having a day off would be fine though. As long as you don't overdo it on the shopping."

Rein smiled widely. "Thank you! Bright-sama what stores do you normally go to with Altezza?"

"Let's see, for now we could go in Mrs. Butterfly's shop. Altezza loves the decors there and it's not too far away from our current location." Rein's eyes began to glitter as she thought of all the wonderful décor that she was going to see.

"You're being too lenient on her Bright."

"Lighten up a little Shade. You look like you could use a break too. Especially with what you do before Rein decides to whisk us off to another country," Bright mentioned with a knowing wink.

Shade frowned and declared, "It's just a check to ensure our safeties. Also, I'd rather not be ignorant to the circumstances of other countries." Yes, he just had to be observant and carefully judge the situations.

Bright smiled. "Doesn't that mean that you deserve a break the most?" Shade looked down. He couldn't take a break, not now.

The carriage rode across a small café where there was a girl sitting, looking as though she was talking to herself, but it was through a communicator that she was speaking to someone else. "Never forget your duties to the crown."

A man's voice answered her in a mocking tone, "Of course not. I wouldn't dare dream of it." The girl cringed at the tone. "What's wrong child? Are you finally realizing how foolish you're acting? We share a goal, we share her trust. Why do you not realize the power that we have together?"

"Do not group me in the same position as you," she snarled out. "I would never make you the ruler. Not now, not forever, not even if my life depended on it."

"Then how else would you expect her to get rid of all of that pain that she's been put through for all these years? That place will never disappear." She refused to answer, but her silence was taken as her defeat. "See? The only way to save her is to get her off the throne and put me on it."

"How would someone like you know? Someone as pitiful as you does not understand."

"Of course not, you are far more pitiful than me girl. Your soul is beyond repair, you can never go back to your home, you can never be loved. "

She remained silent. How tiring to hear of things that she already knew about, but one of those was a lie. "You are getting off topic so I will say this. I will not hesitate to kill you if you betray her. I am saying this because you are beginning to further abuse your power. If she commands it, then I will personally behead you."

"Ha! You don't scare me!"

"Good day," she said suddenly and hung up from frustration. That man will never learn. She looked towards the direction that the carriage left in, knowing perfectly well who was in it. "Hurry up."

"Kya! How beautiful!" Rein shouted in admiration for the jewelry. She never saw such wonderful décor before, except maybe from her mother's handmade collection. If only she could make such wonderful pieces, all of her decors were brought with some special exceptions.

"Would you like to try some on, miss?"

"Of course!"

As Rein was freely looking and trying on the jewelry, Bright was smiling with Shade frowning at his side. "What's the matter Shade? Are you hungry?"

"No way," he stated, slightly angry.

"Thinking about something again? Try to relax while you still have time. It's not like the country will be destroyed in a day."

"But it could happen."

Bright's eyes widened, but he did not turn to see Shade's expression. "Without the government having any trace of it? I'd doubt it. Just think about all the different ways that destruction could happen. Unless there's a large amount of people at the very least, it's impossible," Bright pointed out.

"Don't say that anything's impossible, Bright. Anything's possible." He is not yet in the depths, but he has seen them, that is why he is permitted to say those words. He out of all the others understands the best his mother's feelings about the Abyss. Only those two seem to understand the truth.

"Bright-sama, Shade! Why don't you two look for something for your sisters and mothers as a present? Since you've been travelling with me all this time, it's been a while since you've seen them right? I'm sure that they would love to receive something from you two."

"Good idea. What do you think would be good? Altezza and Mother buy so many that I wouldn't know what they don't have or like," Bright stated. "Would you help me out Rein?"

"Sure! I know that Altezza really loves elegant jewelry why not something with a butterfly emblem on it?" Rein suggested. "I don't know much about your mother, but she looks like really chic woman since she's always in the latest styles. Why not get a newer designed product?"

"Those are great ideas. A girl really loves fashion."

"Really? Milky's more interested in sweets. Please wrap this up," Shade requested from an employee. That was fast!

"What did you buy Shade?" Rein asked as she looked at the products in his hands. "Matching earrings for your mother and Milky, how cute! Oh?" There was another item besides the earrings… a white ribbon with a chain. "What's the ribbon for?"

"Milky told me that she wanted it once, a ribbon necklace."

"How cute! Ribbon necklaces are always a really simple but it can change an outfit to look softer! But is the color okay? With Milky I would think that she would like a different color, like yellow or blue."

"You're over thinking things again Rein."

"Am I?" she asked with a sheepish look. "Oh right! Can we go get something sweet to eat too? I heard that there was a great tea shop around here, is that true Bright-sama?"

"Yes, there's an excellent tea shop that's been very popular lately. Their tea blends are superb. When we finish up here we can go."

"You're having too much fun with this Rein," Shade stated. Rein merely smiled in return, hoping that Shade would smile too. It was always better to see smiles rather than frowns or scowls. How she wished these happy days would continue, of course, without all the attacks that the Abyss caused.

But… All happiness is counteracted with sadness. After all, just like ying cannot exist without yang, the light cannot exist without a shadow. In a sense, everything in this world and this universe follows the laws of balance; however humans cause inequalities causing the scales to violently swing back and forth, from light to shadow.

"I will act now, but you are impatient. A little longer won't…" No, she knew, she couldn't say no. At least not now, but she knows what's eventually going to happen. It's all inevitable and all she's trying to do is to deny it; that is an unwise decision not to mention harming. "I'll do it. Rest assured, your wish will be granted, My Queen."

Nothing will change, the future will remain, soon to be etched in stone, and no one can stop it. The Queen's will command all, the Queen's commands are law, the Queen's laws remain as long as she chooses it to. That is…until someone can rise up against her.

"Wah, what a cute teashop!" Rein exclaimed as she hurried out of the carriage, like a child, excited to go to the toy store. And like all children, she bumped into someone because she was running too fast. "Ah, excuse me-"Rein stopped in mid sentence when she saw the person's eyes. What beautiful blue eyes as dark as the midnight sky. Quickly remembering her manners, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, are you alright?"

Her face held slight shock that quickly disappeared. "It's fine."

"Rein, slow down, the tea isn't going anywhere," Bright called out, noticing that Rein was not yet in the shop. "An acquaintance of yours?"

"No, just someone passing by," the girl answered as she walked past Rein, smoothly. Shade got out of the carriage as the girl was walking and he instantly felt a chill. "Today is such a nice day, so it'd be better for a tea time outside."

"Thank you for the recommendation."

"I'm truly sorry for bumping into you," Rein apologized once more. The girl waved back saying that it was fine. Rein sighed. Even with her princess lessons, she was getting nowhere with being a true princess, was she? If someone like Altezza or Lione or Mirlo was here, they wouldn't have even dared to brush pass anyone.

"Now, now, if we don't hurry, it will already be dark," Bright mentioned to chastise the girl as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Since we're already here, let's enjoy the tea." Rein nodded, giving the boy a small smile in thanks. "Shade, aren't you coming too?"

Shade blinked, waking from his small daydream, which was… odd. Shade would never be the type to actually be unfocused, even when on a break. "Yeah, sorry... I just got a weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

Shade chose his words carefully as he answered, "Just a weird feeling." A bad premonition, perhaps? His gut is not wrong in cases such as there. What event could he be foreseeing?

"You need to relax Shade, I think I know a good tea for that," Rein stated, unaware of his fear. She smiled in hopes that he would relax as well. "Come on, with all the sunlight, isn't it such a nice day for tea?"

She doesn't understand yet, Bright doesn't understand, only he sees the fear of what can happen, yet for her sake, he smiled. "Fine, but if the tea isn't any good, then it's double the training time later."

"Please spare me from that Shade!"

Bright laughed, Shade smirked, Rein begged him not to increase the amount, they looked so peaceful for this moment in time. May memories like this last within their hearts, may they treasure these innocent days, for who knows how long they will last?


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, some action! Remember I do not own this anime/manga and I only own my OCs. As always I apologize for the wait and if the plot is going too fast and I hope that you all enjoy. **

* * *

Bright gazed at the flora and shine of the garden that his sister had so lovingly watched over. It was beautiful, but… In a place where nature and flowers give off a peaceful atmosphere, why did he feel something, something bad? Something to be feared, but wherever he looked, he saw nothing. His mind saw nothing, but his heart felt anxiety in the air, almost the same feeling that the creatures from the Abyss gave him. The words from Shade came back to his mind, anything is possible, exactly what was the boy thinking when he said those words?

In a second, Bright could feel something cold rushing in all of his senses. Every hair on his body pricked up in alert as he uncontrollably shivered. His heart felt like there was a weight on it. Someone was there!

"So you're the person who thinks that a single person can't destroy a kingdom in a day." A malicious giggle followed the statement. Bright knew where she was, but he was too afraid to face her. Luckily for him, he didn't need to. In his vision came waves of platinum curls. His clumsily withdrew his sword. "You're quite the ignorant one aren't you?"

Bright didn't faze after his clumsiness and demanded, "Who are you? Tell me!"

"Impatient as well, are you really that popular with girls? Besides your looks and position, there's really nothing that attractive about you. You're foolish and slightly ignorant, not a good combination."

Bright pointed the sword against her throat. He had no intention to harm her, just threatening her would be enough, but… why did she appear to be so calm and confident as though she still had the upper hand? Did she not fear the threat of death? "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

She smirked. "The one who will destroy your precious kingdom."

Within seconds a large portal opened to the depths of the Abyss. Besides the screaming came that wicked laughter that damaged ears and frightened the soul.

* * *

"Mother, Father, I apologize for being late," Rein said as she hurried into the room towards the piano. Camelot had kept her back for her terrible results on her cooking test again. She didn't have to say that much about the croquette that she made… Rein sat down at the piano and asked, "What would you like me to play today?"

"Anything you chose will be good enough Rein. We'll love your playing regardless."

"Understood." Rein rose her hands, knowing exactly what to play for her dearest parents. As soon as her fingers touched the black and white keys, the sound of light was flowing out. It was peaceful and gentle and just as warm as the sun. If there had been a Princess Party for Best Music Princess, Rein would have had a great chance at winning, more so than for Best Sweets Princess. To this day, she has not figured out what that blob of food was. She felt herself flowing alongside the music, almost swaying in tune with the tempo.

Elsa and Truth reveled in the gentle harmony. If their daughter could produce such wonderful music, then she can most definitely save the countries from destruction. Many people believe that music is a window to see into a person's soul and Rein's soul was pure as white. She's so innocent and lovely that it's hard to hate her. Yet, they know that if she stays like this, she will never be able to fulfill her destiny and end the darkness of Mysterious Star. She has yet to know about the depth of corruption.

"That was very lovely Rein," Elsa commented as both she and Truth clapped for Rein.

"Yes, you've certainly gotten better."

Rein smiled. Even if this was the only thing that can truly make her parents happy, she loved seeing them smile with her. "Thank you Mother, Father. It's all thanks to Camelot for putting the effort into teaching me. Shall I play another piece?"

"Of course."

But as soon as Rein's finger touched the white key, a little man rushed into the room. Rein recognized the man, Omendo. Why was he in such a rush? "Your Majesties! I apologize for interrupting, but something terrible is happening all across the planet! You must come to the control room this instant! The Abyss is flowing into the planet!"

"What?!"

Without another second to spare, the four of them hurried to the control room. On multiple screens, there were horrendous images. Blizzards in the Flame Kingdom, a flood in the Seed Kingdom, creatures from the Abyss pouring into both the Moon Kingdom and the Jewelry Kingdom, the canals of the Water Kingdom in flames, storms in the Wind Kingdom and… darkness overtaking the people in the Sunny Kingdom, they were all sights that Rein How could something like this happen?

"This is the Jewelry Kingdom, please, anyone who can help-! "

"Someone, the water is on flames!"

"Bo Dragon is dying! We need medical help!"

"Help us!"

So many pleads for help, what could have caused such destruction to happen? Rein was trembling at the sight of all this chaos. Her friends and their people… Something had to be done!

"King Truth, there is someone in the gardens who is single handedly fighting all of the troops of the 1st division! It appeared that she is trying to get into the Blessing of the Sun!" a solider reported. Rein's eyes widened. But those were the most talented troops in the country! "What should we do?"

Truth was at crossroads. How was he supposed to protect his country when his friends were also in trouble? "Send divisions 2 and 3 to the towns and scatter divisions 4 and 5 throughout the rest of the countries. Whoever can fight needs to enter a balloon, all balloons will leave within 10 minutes! Hurry!" Truth announced over the loudspeaker. "I am going to our guest."

"Wait Father! I'll go with you!"

"Rein, stay with your mother!"

"But what if there's more than one opponent? Please Father! I can help you!" Unfortunately, this is a critical time where hasty choices must be made, but Truth shouldn't worry. This is also a chance for Rein to grow. She needs to grow. Reluctantly, he allowed her to follow him, leaving Elsa to only pray that her family may stay safe.

"Rein, if I tell you to run, then you must run, no matter what," Truth stated without any room for denial. Rein looked over to her worrying father, but nodded, knowing that he would send her back if she didn't agree.

The garden was peaceful when they entered, but Rein could feel something wrong. It felt… evil. She could smell something coppery…Was it- Rein started to shiver a little. She was scared of what she was going to see, what could happen, and what did happen. Still she followed Truth, just half a step behind. She couldn't afford to get scared at this point!

That was then she saw a torturous image in front of her. The soldiers were being crushed in mid-air as they were concealed inside of dark orbs being controlled by a girl who was standing, her back facing Truth and Rein. There was something familiar about her… Those curls… "You call yourselves the best this kingdom has to offer, yet you can't even defeat one girl. How shameful."

"So you're the cause of everything! How many times will you take things away from me?!"

"Oh?" She almost sounded amused. Turning slowly, Rein realized who the girl was. "So you noticed all of my work. Isn't it wonderful?" Her dark blue eyes were looking down on them as though they were mere peons. "I took so much time deciding on how to do everything, maybe 5 minutes? They should be grateful I even considered anything."

"How dare you do this to my men and to Mysterious Star!" His sword was unsheathed and one could see the blood lust for revenge in his eyes. "Release them this instant!"

"Calm yourself, or else," Truth suddenly felt pressure, forcing himself to kneel on the ground, "You might get crushed like a bug just like before, Truth." Her smile was wide, but empty and wicked. Her eyes were filled with nothing but hatred. Rein was trembling merely by her aura. "My, so we meet again, little princess. You've opened your power, but you haven't changed a bit."

She stepped forward while Rein stepped backwards. This person… her aura was scary, it was thick with oppression that Rein's lungs were having trouble breathing in the hostile air. Fear filled her voice as she asked, "W-Who are you?"

She smirked in amusement. What an interesting child. "Introductions at a time like this? Very well then, I am Alice, a member of the Queen of the Abyss' court. Isn't it lovely the chaos that I have brought before you?" she asked twirling around in joy. It made Rein sick in the stomach to see her joy at something so… disgusting!

Rein clenched her compact. "Why did you do this?" she whispered out. Alice did not answer so Rein shouted, "Don't you understand how many people you're hurting in the process of all of this?! Look at all the people who are suffering because of what you did!"

"Suffering? Don't even joke about that, something like this isn't even close to true pain. Then again, I wouldn't have expected you to understand." She walked over to Truth and stepped on his back again to increase the pressure. "Isn't that right, King? There are worse things than this kind of pain. You and I both know that. Even Elsa knows that."

As strange as it seemed, they did understand the true depth of pain. Those memories that will continue to fester, scarring the heart for now and forever, the fear, the anger, the sorrow that was implanted in Elsa and Truth that day scarred to the point of muffled tears and angry pleads, all of which they had to hide behind a leading, strong façade. They felt as though they would never be complete again, but at that time, it was inevitable. "Y-You-!"

"Perhaps, I should let you taste a pain that depth once again. Just to remind you how _weak _you are. Both you and your family."

"Don't you dare touch my family! Do whatever you want to me, but don't touch Elsa or Rein!" His commands fell on her deaf ears. Did he honestly think it was that easy? For the one with the upper hand to listen to the weak? How naïve, but he's pleading with his life, as though that makes any kind of difference.

"You aren't in a position for commands so be quiet."

Something in Rein broke. Her restrain, perhaps? Either way, she couldn't forgive Alice to trampling on her precious people. "Prominence!" she called out. Her compact turned into a sword as she gave off an almost bloodthirsty aura. "I won't forgive you!" Rein ran towards Alice, not intending to kill her, but to at least harm her. Rein put all of her power into her sword, concentrating it until the sword began to glow as brightly as the sun. But in an instant all her power and strength disappeared.

Alice held the blade in her hands. "Unfortunately," she gripped the blade, "Something like that has no effect on me." With just a single hand, she broke off the blade, leaving Rein with nothing but the hilt. "Is that all the power you can muster?" The shattered silver fell to the ground like tears. Rein fell to her knees, even though she had placed every bit of her power into that… it did nothing? "I've said this already Rein, you can never be a true Queen like this. You can't save anyone. You will always be that weak little girl who has always been protected;_ a worthless marionette_."

Rein's fingers clenched at the ground.

No!

She wasn't going to give up like this! She had to do something, there were people suffering, she could hear their screams and tears. She picked up the hilt again. Even if she couldn't be Queen, that didn't mean that she couldn't save anyone. Even if her body would be torn apart, she could still at least try!

All Truth could see was his crushed daughter, holding onto a broken sword. He knew that she wasn't weak, however she lacked experience. He knew that she could do something, but should something go wrong, he would never forgive himself. "Rein…"

Alice was uninterested in the over exaggerated development. While she could feel the emotion and passion beginning to emit from the girl, if there were no results, this is all for naught. Though this girl forgets, passion and motivation are what create the desire to pursue strength. Strength will lead her to an unimaginable power, but if she doesn't unlock it soon, everything will go out of place.

"And what will you do with nothing but a sword's hilt?"

"Light is the strongest blade." That's what Bright told her during their training. Even if she had nothing, there was light in her that could destroy all darkness. Bright saw her power firsthand; he knew what she was capable of. Rein needs to think of the possibilities of what she's can do. If she concentrates her power, then maybe she can form a sword like that.

With all of her power, a blade formed from her hilt. Small, but dense. It's still not enough.

"Do you expect that to hurt me?" Power from the Blessing of the Sun was beginning to flow towards Rein. With power not her own, she appears strong, but in this state, she's still… "I will show you true power," she stated, taking a sword from one of the guards.

"I won't lose to someone like you!" Her resolve built up again and she could feel power flowing into her sword and the blade grew brighter. Rein ran as fast as she could towards the woman, not wavering in the slightest of hesitation. This was something that she had to do, in order to protect what she had, this was her duty!

The blades clashed against each other with a bright wave of light blinding them. The wave resounded throughout the kingdom, throughout Mysterious Star, the light, just for a moment, overflowed and embraced the world, protecting it from the chaos that Alice had created.

"Rein!" The restrains on Truth disappeared and his rushed to his fallen daughter. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that she was only unconscious. He held her close. "Thank goodness." He looked up to realize that Alice was still there. Her arm was covered in blood, yet she still stood. "What more do you want?"

"The Abyss will not stop Truth, it will continue to grow and consume until there's nothing left," she stated blandly as she practically skipped around with little cares. "My master will be pleased to hear that the head of your princess will be in the Majesty's clutches. I can hardly wait myself. What will this child look like smeared in blood?"

With another giggle, she vanished, with Truth more worried than ever. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what! His men were defeated, _he_ was defeated, Rein just barely protected them with her life. There can't be another incident, he needed to call the council and plead to open the Abyss' door, for the sake of his only daughter.

Elsa rushed out to see an unconscious Rein being carried by her husband. "Truth, Rein! Are you two alright?" At seeing her husband's scared expression, she put her hand up to his face. "What happened?"

"I want all rulers to come here for a meeting. We can't let this happen again." Never again.

* * *

Rein's eyes fluttered open as she recognized the layout of her bedroom. What happened to her? She had such a headache…

"Rein-sama, thank goodness! You're awake, would you like something to eat? Or drink?" The old woman asked frantically as though Rein would soon fall back asleep within seconds. "The cart has all of your favorites, please eat as much as you want!"

"Camelot? What's wrong? You look so scared," Rein commented, rising from the bed. When she stood, she immediately fell back down, the feeling in her legs were completely gone! What- Then she remembered everything that had happened. "What happened to Father? Is everyone alright? How are the other countries?"

"Rein-sama, please calm down. Everything is fine for now. Your father is fine, he was more worried about you than he was his own self." Rein sighed in relief. That was the greatest news that she could have at the moment. "Right now he has called the council of royals to discuss destroying the Abyss."

"Destroy?"

"Yes, please remain—"

Rein threw off her bed covers. "I'm going Camelot. Where is this meeting?"

"Rein-sama, you must not! Truth-sama ordered me to keep you in here. You must listen and wait until a decision has been reached," the old woman pleaded with her. Too many times in these few days has she feared for the princess' life, this girl must stay alive no matter what! "Please Rein-sama, stop involving yourself in this!"

Rein remembered the bitter words that her ears were forced to listen to as she remained quiet in the sidelines. No! "Camelot, this is my also my fight. _Do not stop me_," Rein commanded with such authority that Camelot could not believe her eyes. Instead of those innocent eyes that she's watched over for over a decade, there were the determined eyes of a leader. "I do not wish to be an ignorant princess when I have power to help."

Rein walked out with dignity, the dignity of a Queen. No matter what anyone would say, she will protect this world! She will voice her opinion and her judgment!

She could hear the loud voices echoing throughout the halls, screaming at each other. What could they possibly be discussing that relates to the Abyss?

She heard a fist slam into the table. "King Truth, I believe that is enough! Right now, can we fight against the power of the Abyss and its darkness? If we allow it to enter into this world, we will all perish!"

"I am aware of the consequences, but what if more of the accidents occur? I refuse to allow something terrible to happen like what happened recently. There were too many causalities for citizens and militia. Before things get worse, I propose that we open the gate of the Abyss!"

"Are you ignorant of the possible consequences that could occur? This entire planet could perish!"

"Open the doors," Rein demanded quietly from the guards. She had to say something, if she could say something then at least she could understand the consequences! The doors opened and everyone in the room turned their attention towards Rein. She walked in, calmly.

"Rein! You're already up?" her worried mother asked.

"I apologize for this appearance, but I only just heard of this meeting." Luckily, there were the princes and princesses of the other countries, so she didn't look completely out of place. "What are these gates that you speak of?"

"Truth, have you been keeping Rein from this again? Even if you don't want to repeat the past, this is a little much, is it not?" King Pump asked, glancing towards Rein. What were they talking about? Were more things being kept from her?

"That is not the point of the conversation!" Just how long will he wait? That pain, that suffering, that nightmare, one day it will all come back and he will not have the strength to come to a standstill with it. "I've called all of you here to discuss further dealings with the Abyss."

"The gate of the Abyss is located within this very castle. The pure white crystal door needs the 7 Grace stones to open. They say that if it opens, then we will be able to go into the Abyss and destroy the ruler of the Abyss and then that will destroy the very existence of the Abyss," Auler informed.

"But there's a chance that it could just be a hoax!" King Randolf shouted.

"In the case that it is a hoax, then this entire planet will be left defenseless against the power of the Abyss. Even the Blessing of the Sun isn't able to surpass that much dark energy. It's too dangerous to decide on," King King responded.

"Nonsense!" Truth opposed, "We are lacking the will to act and that will be our downfall!"

"Silence!" Queen Yamul demanded. "People are suffering while we squabble. I would like to take action and agree with King Truth's stand to open the gates. Moon Minister, in place of Moon Malia, please express your opinion on this matter, seeing that you have been silent for the majority of this meeting."

"It is my personal belief that we should open the gates," Moon Minster stated.

"However, my mother has expressed her feelings concerning the Abyss before," Shade quickly picked up. The Moon Kingdom must move carefully lest the other countries believe in those rumors. "If it is our last resort, then it is our duty as the rulers of each country to act. When it is time to act, that is not clear at the moment. Can the countries survive at this rate if another attack is given?"

"Right now, all of the countries are in fragmented states. No matter how powerful the protection of the Grace Stones is, we will fall in due time." The Grace Stones were an embodiment of Princess Grace's power, these stones have the power to purify and protect. In essence, they are each kingdom's prominence. "Therefore it is necessary to unite as one."

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is?!"

"If I may speak," Rein requested. "If we continue like this, we will fall. Our duty to our countries, to our people, to this very world, is to govern it and ensure its balance and prosperity. I believe in favor of opening the gates. If the Abyss can be destroyed, then we should do so for the sake of our star."

"But Rein—"

"Do you know what kind of risk that is? Especially so for your people? Think logically of the consequences." True, the ones who are the closest will inevitably be the ones who are most effected.

"However, there are precautions that we can take, no? We can evacuate the citizens and it never said that it was impossible for the door to close, should we be wrong."

"No one has ever tested such a method before!"

"That means there has yet to be someone to disprove this," Rein stated. Her eyes held the strength of her voice, she did not falter. "The Abyss is growing in power. Right now, we were completely unprepared for an attack. I am already tired of sitting around and waiting for the Abyss' destruction to come." Rein bowed her head. "I beg of you, please don't let the Abyss continue to exist!"

In that moment, they saw what Camelot had; a girl who was no longer a girl. After everything she's been exposed to, she is no longer that innocent princess, right now, they saw the strength and integrity of a Queen. Such beauty, such nobility, such determination! Truly, one of the skills of a ruler is the ability to influence others!

How could they deny such earnest request?

"All those in favor of opening the door to the Abyss?"

It was a unanimous decision. Though, a few looked reluctant while some seemed beyond overjoyed. My, just what was everyone thinking in that moment? Particularly those from the Moon Kingdom.

Nevertheless, the decision was clear; let them begin planning for purification.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, so as I've mentioned, things will be moving quickly until it ends because of my time limit. I apologize for the terrible fight scene (they really aren't my specialty and it's too fast paced), however, now we get into the fun stuff. I hope you'll enjoy. **

* * *

"They'll aim for my head?" She didn't sound scared or shocked, but rather she lacked an expression while her words sounded so naive, so childish, so...innocent.

"Yes, my Queen. But worry not, for I will protect you no matter what," the Moon Minister ensured. But no matter how this situation ends, _he_ will benefit. It doesn't particularly matter as long as he plays his cards right. Light or dark don't matter, what matters is power and he will obtain an even greater power than the Queen in front of him!

"What about you? What will you do, Shade?"

The prince looked up at the Queen. His eyes were glazed over in thought. "I will…"

* * *

For that day, everything needed to be without a doubt perfect. Endless amounts of preparations in each country occurred without fail for that day, who could blame them since they were preparing for the unknown? They have to be prepared for anything and everything should it happen.

The swords clashed once more, but one was faster and hit the opponent's chest much faster. "That's enough! You may take a break. Rein-sama, excellent work."

"Rein-sama's certainly improved!" another of the trainees whispered not too quietly

"I'm sure that with her strength, we'll be able to break through the Abyss."

"Maybe we'll finally put an end to that blasted existence!"

Rein took off her fencing mask to cool her face. Though she was tired, it's still not enough! How is her power supposed to get stronger at this rate? How was she supposed to help save her planet from catastrophe? What more could she do to prepare herself?

Not too far from the practice hall entrance a certain Queen glanced in, "Rein…" After all, a mother can always tell when her daughter has worries. A mother can't help but wonder if there was something that she could do to help.

"Elsa-sama," Camelot called out in worry.

"Rein and Truth are both preparing as though they're about to die," Elsa stated quietly. Elsa's specialty is not battle but healing and tactics. There's only so much that she could do. All she can do right now is pray that she won't have to see another dead body and if someone _does _die, let there at least be a body to bury.

"Are you afraid, Elsa-sama?" Camelot asked.

"I don't know how to feel." Rein was training with everything she had, the other soldiers were also doing the best they could to improve, but this heavy doubt filled her chest. "I only hope that we all make it out alive. I don't want to lose anyone again."

Camelot pat her on the back in comfort. The old woman had seen and heard many things. Even now she can still remember her Queen weeping and it makes her heart break. "I hope that your prayers will be heard, Elsa-sama."

"Thank you Camelot." Elsa looked at her daughter once more. If only she never knew about the Abyss… If only the Abyss never existed!

"Break over! Next pair, step forward!"

The swords clash again and Rein observes them so she can read people. From what she recalls, those monsters were limited, their movements weren't too hard even for her to grasp, but would it be different if they go into the Abyss? Would they be even more powerful? Will she be ready to face them?

"If you push yourself too much, you'll be too exhausted when the day comes, Rein-sama," the instructor mentioned. "Please don't push yourself."

"I'm fine. Please don't mind me." This is the least that she could do. She needed to be stronger, strong enough to face those creatures, strong enough to face that woman with the white blonde hair.

That woman alone is strong and she's merely a member of the court. What does that mean for the Queen? Is the Queen even more powerful? Rein's fingers trembled against the silver of her practice sword. If they somehow manage to reach the Queen, will she be of any use?

Rein couldn't let her guard down. She had to be strong.

It's so wonderful that she's so determined to fight and grow no matter how minor the detail is, people who have something to protect are always like that. They always throw themselves at the face of danger in order to desperately protect what they love, they always try to take everything in their own hands so they don't have to rely on anyone, they always must go through a downfall.

It is the finest of heroes that are the most tragic, it is the saddest of heroes that are the most determined. In that sense, to be a protector, is to set yourself up for pain. Right now, determination weighs stronger in her mind, but at some point, the scale will flow to the other side before becoming balanced again.

* * *

"Elsa, please go to the balloons with the rest of the citizens," Truth requested. He donned his armor with a trusty sword at side. As soon as everyone was evacuated, they would begin the plan.

"I will stay here," Elsa stated.

"Please go." He doesn't want to lose the love of his life, should anything happen. "If you…" Oh God, he couldn't even image it, he doesn't want to imagine it.

Elsa took her husband's trembling fingers in her hand and looked up at him with a steadfast expression. "I will stay here. If someone gets hurt, I'll be of no use if I'm in the Moon Kingdom. Healers should always be close at hand, less people will die that way." And she will do everything in her power to prevent as many deaths as she can. "I am more worried about Rein and you than myself."

"I'll make sure that we come back alive," he swore as he kissed her temple.

With that, he let go of Elsa's hands and headed off to the gate. All Elsa could do was watch and hope, hope, _hope _that today they lose no one.

Which is worse? The one who must leave? Or the one who is left? Is it worse to die on the battlefield, believing that you failed to protect the ones you love? Is it worse to remain, waiting and fearing every second they're not there with you until the body count is called?

Still, they carry on, for time never halts.

A brilliant white crystal door stood besides the entrance to the forest of glass trees, looking so out of place yet so beautiful. One day, this door appeared out of nowhere, a day where Truth lost something. Yes, it was that long ago. Yet the scars continued to ravage his heart. Yes, it was _only_ that long ago.

He breathed for he needed a strong resolve to face the upcoming dangers. His mind needed to be calm, lest his hand falter during battle. He was surrounded by people who he can't let die, not today, not ever.

"Rein," he called to his beautiful armor claded daughter. A pang of hurt throbbed in his heart to see his daughter read for battle. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Father. Just anxious but please don't worry about me, I'm sure that I can take care of myself." Her voice has become strong and calm over the past few weeks, as it should be if she is ever able to have her coronation. But while she's becoming more mature and noble, Truth preferred the days when she was innocent and ignorant. Back then he didn't have to worry about the possibility of her dying in battle.

But any parent will have mixed feelings about their child growing up.

"If you begin to feel unwell, no one will judge you for running," Truth stated. Terrible things could happen. Some of the other royal children were told to stay home in case something terrible should occur. These people knew of the possibility of death, yet they stand without hesitation in order to protect the world they know.

"I will fight, Father."

Truth wanted to say something else, something to make her change her mind, but the final Kingdom arrived, the Moon Kingdom

"I apologize for our tardiness," Shade bowed towards the other rulers as the other Moon Kingdom soldiers appeared behind him. "However my mother is still not well enough to fight. I'm afraid that you'll have to settle for the people we have."

"It's a shame that she can't," Queen Yamul stated. "We could have used her purification ability."

"If she even can," someone whispered out.

Though, the whisper was more than obvious. King Truth spoke above the masses. "Please, we are gathered here for a single goal. Let us not have ill bonds between us now. Are the Grace Stones ready?"

"Yes. We've gathered all of them, Truth. You have brought the Sunny Kingdom's as well?"

"Yes, I have," he stated, showing the brilliant orange gem. The Grace Stones gleamed so brightly when they were around each other. Princess Grace wanted these stones to not only protect the countries, but also to represent the bond that should remain between the countries and their rulers.

"They're beautiful…" Rein whispered out.

As those stones were placed in the slots of the crystal door, people thought their last, peaceful thoughts, hoping to only return alive. Yes, hope will be their ally, for hope is often light, is it not? Hope that they'll survive, hope that they'll be victorious, hope that evil will never rear its ugly head in front of them again. Maybe, just maybe, they could do this!

But before the door could open, cracks appeared before anyone could realize it. The cracks grew larger and larger, until the door was nothing but shattered pieces.

Now standing in front of the pieces was a single prince with a sword out in his hands, but even though it just happened right before their eyes, no one could believe it. How could he-

Only one voice dared to shout out in shock, "Prince Shade, what's the meaning of this?!"

Shade didn't answer. He was turned so they could only see his back. How could this loyal prince, who would do everything and anything to protect the people he loves, do something like this? How could he destroy their only pathway towards purifying the Abyss?

"Shade?" she called out. Rein felt her fingers tremble against the metal of her armor. What was he doing? Didn't he want revenge? Didn't he want the same things that everyone in this room wanted?! Then an answer came. In a certain light, Rein could see them. "Strings?!"

Giggles surrounded the area, growing louder and louder until a dark light appeared. Giggling, that person appeared in front of Rein. Her fingers had strings tied around them. "My, my, so you could see them, Princess Rein. Isn't he a wonderful marionette?"

"You again—!"

Alice giggled and smirked. "Manipulating the situation so you can reign supreme isn't something I hate, but trying to take her majesty's position is the highest form of treason, Moon Minister. I trust that you expected this?"

"My loyalty belongs to the Moon Kingdom!" he declared. But there was something black surrounding him. Wasn't it the same mist as the type that she often saw from the monsters of the Abyss?

"Can you not lie for once?" With a snap of her fingers an image appeared. The Moon Minister stood within a room of darkness alone, but even though it looked like he was alone, he wasn't.

_"__I swear my loyalty to you, my Queen. On this life, I swear that I will make your wishes come true no matter how impossible they might seem," the Moon Minister promised._

_"__Really? You'll make my wish come true?" _

_ "__I sign my promise in blood," he declared as a single drop fell off his fingers. As the blood fell to the floor, a black sun shone on the floor and that same mark engraved itself on the hand of the Minister. _

_"__I grant you the right to freely move between the worlds. Under my name, you shall act in accordance of my wish."_

_"__Yes, my Queen." _

"That's a lie, just an illusion you've created!" Shade quickly moved to tear the gloves off of the Moon Minister for the black sun symbol to appear.

Alice tilted her head, innocently. "My, what's that on your hand? The symbol of the Abyss?" Alice removed one of her own gloves to reveal a similar marking. "Only those who have sworn their loyalty to her have such a mark."

"This is—!" He tried to cover it up, but other people were ensuring that he did no such thing.

King Truth grabbed his hand and examined the mark. Shivers ran down his spine as his blood ran cold. "Moon Minister…" Even though he seemed so trustworthy! "How could you?!" Truth shouted.

"Truth-sama, I—" Something was restraining his jaw, forcing him to stop talking, but no one really cared about those types of details for there was a more pressing matter of treason against this star.

"Moon Minister, answer us!" King Randal demanded, taking out his sword at hand. "If you don't then I will assume that you committed high treason against this star and the people within it, not to mention to the royal families of the other 6 countries!"

"I swear—That I only wanted power." The Moon Minister blinked in shock. What was he spouting? His expression curved into something horrendously terrifying. "Light or dark doesn't matter, the most important thing in this world is power and I could stop at nothing to achieve it! You're so naïve. Dark will win, the Abyss will take you all and I will kill the Queen. Soon I will be the ruler of everything! Then no one can stop me!"

Such a cynical, malicious laugh. No one could believe their eyes. Not even the person who was spouting out such nonsense.

"We trusted you! You ratted us out! How could you take their side! How could you support the Abyss!" Did he make a deal with the devil so Prince Shade turned into this? Or were the rumors true in how the Abyss has corroded the Moon Kingdom?

The Moon Minister sneered. "I always favor the strong. The weak won't understand."

"You—!" One of the men aimed for the Moon Minister, but Alice blocked the attack.

"I can't have you dying so fast." She giggled once more. "I was originally going to kill you, but torturing you sounds like more fun. Shall we start by picking off your fingernails, one by one? Or by pulling each gut out until you can barely breathe?" Insanity filled her blue eyes as she licked the blood from her fingers.

Rein felt disgusted again. By Alice? Maybe, she always seemed to be too disturbing for words. By the Moon Minister? Of course! How could he?

"Monster!"

"Devil!"

"It's your fault that everything's become like this!"

My… Just who were they talking about? The Moon Minister? Alice? The Queen of the Abyss? So many names, but who is being called them? Who is to blame for this chaos that they world has been thrown into?

But with all the confusion, one person remained set on her goal."Give my brother back!" Milky commanded as she aimed for Alice's head.

Alice moved the strings so Shade would block the attack. She giggled as she saw Milky's angered face. "My, what an expression. That will give you such wrinkles."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" she screeched. Not again! Milky already lost her family, she's not going to let her brother be dragged down into the Abyss!

"How about no?" Alice looked at her, the raging Milky who seemed ready to behead her at the sight. "Are you going to kill me? Because I don't think you can kill me like that."

When Milky realized it, she felt the pain on her hands emerge. Long cuts trickling of blood ran down her arms. Milky stood as strong as she could to look intimidating as she clutched onto her sword. "I'll kill you! How many more people are you going to take from me?!"

Alice smiled. "Fall."

With a snap of her fingers, Milky couldn't move. "M-My legs!"

"Milky!" Rein called out as she ran out towards her. What could she do? Could she even do anything?

"Initiate Plan Alpha! Aim for her head and capture the Moon Minister!" King Randolf commanded, as he took up his weapon. The rest of the rulers, the only ones who could possibly match her, headed straight for her. King Randolf threw his knives, accurately, quickly, Rein could barely see them pierce through Alice's legs but scratches emerged on her skin.

Alice's eyes widened as King Wal's flames encircled her. "Burning! You can't escape!" The flames came onto her closer and closer until she felt her skin burn, yet she still didn't scream.

"Drown!" Outside of the burning flames, Alice found herself in a sphere of water that elevated high above everyone else. But the water and flames were soon under Alice's control and she reflected the attacks back on the people who intended to kill her.

She escaped from their clutches, remaining close to Shade who's eyes appeared gazed over, but someone was close by and ready to kill.

"Won't you die already?" Truth asked. Though that civility did nothing to mask his anger and blood lust. Maybe, just maybe if he kills this woman, he can avenge that person. Maybe he can be forgiven for lying for so many years and keeping everything bottled up. Maybe he could live without feeling guilty every time he looks at his daughter.

Though battered, she continued to stand. Though coughing up blood, she gave out a mocking look. "Even you, Truth?" But if she was perfectly honest, then she expected nothing less. "Or do you not have the confidence to kill me?"

"It's all your fault—!" He saw the face of someone he lost and froze on the spot.

"Can you really kill the only one who knows the story of that day?"

Truth stood there, unable to move, his eyes glazed over in memory but Bright plunged his sword right into her back. "When will you stop this madness and realize that you're on the wrong side?" But she didn't fall. Even with all that pain and blood, how could she still stand?

She laughed. No light, creepy giggles, but rather an ear piercing laugh that mocked the universe. "Ah… You still didn't aim for the heart." With a pull of the broken strings, Shade quickly stabbed Bright in the knee, causing him to let go of his sword. She smiled. Rein's blood ran cold. Why was she still confident? Alice stomped on the floor. "Open, Gate of the Darkness!"

A black portal opened beneath her feet, allowing monsters to spill out into the room.

"She could open a door that large!"

"Everyone, stay calm and focus on the monsters at hand!"

Others were fighting so desperately, what the heck was she doing? Was all that effort others put into training her for naught? _Why_? Why was she always powerless! She wanted to protect everything, but things have ended up in chaos.

No! She still had power, she could still do something!

"Prominence!" Her compact transformed into a staff. She grabbed onto it with such force that it nearly became a sword. "Stop the destruction!"

Light, brighter than anything, emerged from within Rein. As bright as the sun, it extending throughout the Sunny Kingdom, illuminating and reflecting against the glass trees, creating an image of the heavens. Bright enough to stop the shadows, warm enough to heal the wounded, gentle enough to calm the frustrations and anger. Yes, this was the true power that was resting inside of Rein. What a warm and gentle light! What a beautiful fragment of hope!

But is this enough power?

As soon as the monsters disappeared, Rein whispered, "Thank goodness" before falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"Damn, how are we supposed to reach the Abyss now?" a solider asked, seeing the broken crystal.

"The only doors to the Abyss that exist are the ones that have been blessed by the Queen." Then, they were wrong all along?! Alice giggled again, looking absolutely terrifying drenched in blood. "Foolish humans, you'll lead yourselves to your own destruction. Then the Abyss will feed on whatever's left of you."

She sank down into the portal she had just created, dragging Shade along with her.

"Shade!" But Rein couldn't move. Her legs fell down, she used too much power to make the monster's disappear! Even though that woman is so close, her arms couldn't reach her, they couldn't stop her from taking Shade.

"Onii-sama!" Milky squirmed her way towards the portal, but it had soon closed shut. Desperately, she tried to claw her way down. "Onii-sama, you promised we would come home together! You promised you wouldn't be like Father!" Tears soon blocked her sight as her delicate fingers became encrusted in blood and dirt. "Onii-sama, Onii-sama…Onii-sama!"

In that very moment, Rein's heart shattered.

No matter how many of those creatures she destroyed, she couldn't fix everything. She couldn't fix the crying girl. All she could do was hug Milky tightly as she wailed and whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

* * *

In a dark room that lied deep within the Abyss, another was crying out in misery. The very floor was trembling and cracking as she cried. "He betrayed me too! Why do they always, always use me then betray me!"

Quiet sobs and gasps echo throughout the dark room, a single girl clutched onto the boy, her head in his chest, unable to move from the heart break. The boy whispered tender words, offering loving touches to soothe her as much as he possibly could. "It's not your fault. He was just a stupid man who didn't understand you." His whispers were responded with a wail, a very sad, broken up wail.

"My Queen," Alice called out, "what preparations should I take?"

"Destroy him," she responded, weakly. With a nod, the servant disappeared to prepare to carry out the Queen's will. Heartbroken, the Queen pleaded with the boy, "Oh Shade." Her black and red eyes were filled with tears of distress and fear. She wanted something to believe in; she needed to believe in him. "Promise me that you won't go against me." Her hands clenched tighter to his shirt in desperation. "Promise that you won't leave me like everyone else. At least you…"

"I promise." Her smile was faint as she cuddled closer to him to express her thanks. Shade lied there, stroking her long, night colored hair. 'I'm sorry Rein, but I can't destroy the Abyss, I can't destroy her.'

That Queen, that girl, she's purity within a sea of corruption. Is she so corrupted that she's pure? Is she pure to the point where she's corrupt? Or is she so pure that corruption cannot touch her? A beautiful existence, a sad existence. How lonely is she, who has been betrayed time after time. How strong is she, who continues to fight despite the pain inflicted upon her. How innocent is she, who is responsible for the fragile balance that dictates this world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone for all their lovely reviews for the last chapter, I don't write a ton of mystery like plots, but it looks like I'm not terrible with them. So in this chapter there's a lot of important plot details, so see if you can find them. Other than that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Remember I only own OCs and not FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime or Pandora Hearts. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Milky, I brought you some sweets," Rein called out as she knocked on the young princess' door. "Will you please let me in?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not that hungry," a weak voice answered from beyond the door. "Will you please leave me alone?"

"I'll come back tomorrow," Rein responded before walking away.

The Moon Kingdom seemed so empty and quiet lately. Shade still hadn't returned. Milky's been through a lot in these past few days. Because they were scared that even the sweet Milky would turn on them. They even bothered to have a trial for the princess to see if she knew anything, but she didn't.

_"__So we've decided that you are free to go Princess Milky," Queen Yamul announced to the young girl. "Though, I would advise you to be cautious during this time especially since your brother is still missing." _

_"__Are you going to treat him like a criminal despite all the good that he's done?" Her sweet voice became harsh while her pretty blue eyes were plagued by sleepless nights and haunting daydreams that seemed more like nightmares. "My brother has done so much to protect this Star, does this event make him a criminal?"_

_"__I'm sorry for your family," King Wal apologized, knowing where the young girl was coming from with her father swallowed by the Abyss so long ago, "But we can't let anything else happen until we find another way to access the Abyss. Surely, you understand this fiery battle?" _

_"__Did you still think that my mother is the Queen of the Abyss?" Milky asked quietly. She knows that at some point, her mother will be questioned. There's only so much she could do to stop people from believing her mother is guilty. "My mother has been in a coma for the past month because the Abyss has been gaining power. Ask any of our servants. My mother is not the Queen of Darkness." _

_"__Princess Milky, please don't overreact, we—"_

_"__You're accusing my family!" she pointed out, her voice sore and filled with emotion. "What would I have to do to convince you that my family does not and will not betray our people and all of you?" Crystal tears dropped down her face. She was just so tired of all of this. Why couldn't the rumors stop? "I'm sorry for speaking out. May I please go?" _

_"__Yes, you are free to go," Truth insisted kindly. "I'm sorry if we were inconsiderate for your condition, but there are things that we need to deal with as well. I hope that you understand." _

_"__Of course."_

_"__Milky, I'll take you home," Rein insisted. _

_"__Thank you." Tears began welling up in her eyes again, but Rein could do nothing to stop them. _

If only she wasn't so incompetent, then maybe none of this would have happened and they could have been hosting a party to celebrate the end to the Abyss. But right now, there's only pain.

"Rein?" a voice called out.

"Narlo," she acknowledged. The young boy was getting taller every day that Rein could hardly recognize him. "Did you come to visit Milky as well?"

"Yes. Is she doing alright?" But when he saw the box of untouched pastries, his expression became gloomy. "Has she left her room yet?"

"Not yet, but she's been going through a lot lately so don't push her too much, ok?"

"I know," he assured with a small smile. He wouldn't force Milky when she wasn't ready. "Um… Rein, if you don't mind me asking, did you know that they were connected to the Abyss? You did spend a lot of time with one of them."

Rein looked, nearly in shock. Just what was he thinking? Her voice was soft as she asked, "Do you think that Shade purposefully betrayed us?"

"If he did betray us, then I want to know why he would leave his family behind." After all to that person, family is important, almost as important as family is to Rein.

"I don't think her brother is the type of person to do that, I think it was Alice brainwashing him," Rein admitted. That's the truth that she wanted to believe, that Shade did not betray them, but he was manipulated into becoming that woman's puppet. "Good day Narlo. Say hello to Mirlo for me."

Next was the Jewelry Kingdom. Ever since last time, Bright-sama had been depressed, but not like Milky. It was more like he was frustrated about what happened. Altezza was so upset to see her beloved brother like that that she even went all the way to the Sunny Kingdom to point it out to Rein.

"Bright-sama—"

"Game point to Bright-sama!"

Bright took off his fencing mask and asked, "Who's next?" Just like her a week ago, he was drowning himself in practice, trying to be better, stronger, faster, trying to reach some unattainable goal. You need pressure to polish yourself, but too much pressure and you'll break.

"Bright-sama, it might be better to take a break," Rein called out.

"Oh Rein." His expression returned to his normal kind one. "When did you come here?"

"Bright-sama, I've brought some pastries for you." A different set from Milky's since she knew that Bright preferred things that had a milder sweetness to them. "It looks like you've been working out for a while, so why not have a break?"

"But…"

"Bright-sama, I believe it would be wise to take a break, considering that the rest of the troops are tired out," the instructor advised as he pointed out the exhausted troops.

Bright stood in a momentary daze and responded slowly. "Then let's have a break."

He looked so tired. "Is everything alright?" she asked, sliding him a cheesecake tart. "I heard that you've been doing nothing but training lately."

"I'm fine," he assured her with a smile. Though that smile seemed so fragile and fake.

"Bright-sama, you don't have to act in front of me." She wouldn't think of him any differently.

"Really, everything's fine." Rein frowned. Even though Bright-sama always comforts her, why can't she do anything to help him? Is she still too incompetent or immature to be able to help him out?

If he still doesn't budge after this, she'll just have to drop the topic for today. "Bright-sama, about Shade…" Bright's eyes widened. "We going to get him back, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We won't let Shade stay there."

"You know, I visited Milky earlier. She still wouldn't let me see her." Maybe if she shows her weakness, he'll show his? "I wish I could've done more for her, more for Shade."

"It's not your fault for what happened that day." How like him to be so harsh on himself yet so forgiving to others.

"But I was useless though," Rein admitted. "All I could do was just stand there and watch. Even though other people had their faith in me and believed that I would be the key to this entire operation, I was just useless."

In a sense, she is right. They were unable to complete the goal of reaching the Queen of the Abyss.

"So was I," he insisted. "Even though the target was right in front of me, I couldn't do anything." He clenched his fists, allowing for some of his real emotions to show. "We probably could've known more about the Abyss from her, but I just let her slip away!" Bright's eyes blinked as he realized what he just said. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Rein placed her hand on top of his. "It's fine. We'll defeat her, but if you keep overworking yourself like this, your body will break down at a critical time, so make sure that you rest. Altezza is getting worried about you as well, so don't overdo it."

His expression relaxed as he sighed out. "Thank you for coming today Princess Rein."

"Thank you for having me." She hoped that he felt a little better after letting all of that out? "Ah, I have to get going. Omendo promised that he would teach me more on the Abyss and the Blessing of the Sun."

"Then I look forward to our next meeting."

Well meeting with Bright-sama went much better than meeting up with Milky. But no matter what there was still a lingering feeling of uselessness. Just what could she do? She never wants to see Bright-sama so depressed or Milky so heartbroken again and she especially doesn't want to see that look on her father's face again.

Never, and she means _never,_ had she ever seen her father so, so...

Lifeless.

Just what happened before? Was it something from before she was born? Was it a deep scar from his childhood? Was it something that happened because of her? There were too many questions that she just didn't know the answer to!

The most that she could guess was that it was all the Abyss' fault. Why else would her father be so willing to destroy it despite the possible consequences? After all—

Rein opened her eyes to realize that she was heading for a tree!

She quickly pulled down on the handles causing the balloon to tumble and tumble until it at last stopped! She opened the hatch, nearly tumbling out onto the ground. Did she get lost again?

She looked around. She must have been pretty deep in the forest. So she did get lost!

It would've been nice if the balloon fell close to the remains of the crystal gate but what's done is done. Though... Was she really so spaced out that she guided the balloon here?

Seeing that the balloon was useless, Rein got out and decided to walk towards the exit, wherever that was. The more she walked, the more that something tingled in her heart, as though she was coming home after leaving for so long.

What was this feeling of nostalgia? She's never been in here this deep before though. A forest filled with glass trees, if the sun hit on these trees, they would look so beautiful, but then you wouldn't know how dangerous the trees were with their broken glass all around.

She came upon a small house, nothing too fancy, but it looked perfectly comfortable. She found her feet guiding her inside. Oh, since when was that mirror there? Wasn't that where we put a couch? No, now the couch is at the side...Rein paled up in realization. How did she know that? Why does she recognize the interior so well?

Rein looked around, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, but then she focused all of her attention to the mirror. Plain mirror, ordinary mirror, if it didn't have the image of a girl in it. Black hair, red dress, unusual eyes, something about this girl was creepy, something about this image was frightening, something about her was eerily familiar.

Rein's eyes widened in realization.

"You're—!" Even though the girl in the mirror didn't speak, Rein could just feel who she was. Moreover, that crown made of black jewels is exactly the same as in the books that Shade and Bright showed her. There's no doubt about it.

"The Queen of the Abyss," Rein whispered out. Something resonated in her heart, was it fear? Was it anger? She couldn't tell but that hardly mattered. "How could you! Do you know what you've done? People are suffering because of you but you don't even care! And you took Shade! Do you know what that's done to his family? The Moon Kingdom is in chaos, the entire planet is in chaos because of you!"

The Queen looked down, from regret? Ha! As if she could feel that!

"Prominence!" Her sword was out, ready to finally slay the Queen, but even Rein knew that it was useless. After all, this is just a mirror. "I hate you." The statement was calm, but her expression alone portrayed all the boiling hatred that her soul had to offer. For all the wrongs the Abyss has committed and she will lead the world back into balance. The image looked down and smirked. Rein felt disgusted as a wave of hatred built up. "I will defeat you," Rein whispered out. "No matter what, I'm going to destroy you!"

Giggles filled the room, making Rein feel even sicker so she drove the sword into the mirror, reducing it to shards.

What a sickening sound, so sickening it made her stomach cringle.

_"Foolish child." _

Rein quickly as turned her head and demanded, "Alice! You're there aren't you?! Give Shade back!"

But a force beyond her powers pushed her away from the house, away from the trees and back to the familiar gardens of the Sunny Kingdoms where she heard that voice, mocking her again.

_"Foolish child."_

Rein clenched her teeth in frustration as her nails dug into the ground. How dare she?! No matter what, no matter what means she has to use, no matter how badly she gets hurt, she just has to wipe those mocking smiles away from their faces and make them realize what they're doing to other people but if she can't do that... Well at that point, she doesn't have any other choice.

"I apologize for being late Omendo."

He noticed her dirty fingertips. "Is something wrong Rein-sama?"

She can't let people keep worrying about her, not when there are other people that need comfort and assurance. She smiled to assure him it was nothing and even said so aloud. "Of course not Omendo. I'm just upset that I'm late. Camelot would scold me again for it."

"Then Rein-sama, let's pick up where we last left off."

"Yes!"

"What are these doing here? That's strange...," Omendo commented. These albums should be in the King and Queen's room. Both Elsa and Truth never take out _these _albums so does that mean that someone purposefully put them there? And more importantly where were those textbooks? Weren't they here a second ago?

Rein smiled as she picked up the old album. What kind of pictures were in here? But right when she opened it, she saw not only baby girl, but two! A baby girl with the same face as her but with red hair and eyes. "Omendo, who is this with me?"

"What is it Rein-sama?"Omendo immediately turned white when he saw the picture.

"Omendo? Is something wrong?" Did he eat something strange?

"How could this be—"Omendo snatched the album from Rein's hands, pleading, "Rein-sama please forget this picture and this album!"

"Eh? Why? What's so wrong with it?"

"Never mind that, just forget about it!" the small man shouted. Was there another thing that people weren't telling her about again? What was so wrong with her wanting to know as much as possible?

"I'll tell Camelot that you were the one who used the last of the Flame Kingdom hot spring essences!" She knew that it was low to go for that, but it sounded like everyone was directly choosing not to tell her things again!

"I can't tell you about Fine-sama!" His eyes widened as he realized the mistake that he just made. "Please ignore what I just said Rein-sama!"

Fine…? Did he mean that as a name? Is that this girl's name? A girl with red eyes and matching hair that was named Fine. Fine, Fine… She felt like she knew that name, she felt like she knew that face… "Fine," Rein whispered out. Something panged in her heart, something hurt as she said that name. "What—?" A single teardrop rolled down her face. "What is it?"

"Rein-sama, please forget!"

"Who is that girl, Omendo?" Why does it hurt so much when she thinks of that name? "Please tell me! Why does this girl's name hurt when I say it?!" It feels as though her heart is crying. It felt like a dulled pain, but it continues to live and breathe, as the sound of that name scraps across her heart in agony. Why did she feel such way? Rein shrieked out in pain, crying out for the answer. "TELL ME!"

"Rein-sama!"

_Vaguely, she saw the Sunny Kingdom's famous garden with all its beautiful flora. The flowers were always so pretty, that's why for her mother's birthday she set out to make a wreath of the most beautiful flowers that she could find. _

_"__Rein!" a cheerful voice called out._

_Her vision was blocked by messy strands of red hair, but before she could see the girl's face, the dream was already over._

Light red hair… Yes, she can remember that hair from a long, long time ago. When she was running towards the garden to pick some flowers, she saw that hair fluttering in front of her. But whose hair was it?

"Rein! Rein, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked.

"Where?" She looked up and faintly recognized her room and her mother. "Mother?"

Elsa immediately began fussing over her daughter to make sure that she was alright. "Do you need anything? I'll have a maid get it for you. You passed out in the library."

"Mother, who is Fine?" Elsa stiffened, but Rein was too involved in her thoughts to notice. "I saw an old album with a girl that I've never seen, Omendo called her Fine."

"Omendo did?"

"But it's only because I was so persistent, so please don't punish him," Rein pleaded. "Though, will you tell me who that girl is?"

Elsa looked down, unable to match Rein's honest stare. There's no helping it at the point, she already knows too much. "16 years ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who has ocean green eyes and sky blue hair. I called her Rein." What kind of story was this? "But before I gave birth to her, another girl was born with rosy hair and matching eyes. That girl's name was Fine."

Rein froze, what did this mean? "Mother, I'm afraid, I don't understand—"

Elsa silently hushed her and continued. "My very precious twins, Fine and Rein." Rein's eyes widened. A sister? All these lonely years, all this time where she was trapped in this place without a friend, she had a sister?

"What happened to her?" Elsa became silent, clutching her hands into fists. Seeing how sensitive she was, Rein placed her free hand over her mother's. "Mother, please. I understand that it can be painful, but why did you keep something like that away from me? I always wanted a sister." Even more so after she discovered how every other kingdom had several children with such wonderful relations to each other.

"Your sister…Fine was killed when you were little," Elsa confessed quietly. The pain scrapped against Rein's heart again, only this time, it was a deeper cut. "You were barely 5, so it's reasonable why you didn't remember. You were so affected that you made it so you didn't want to remember."

"That's…" Rein found herself trembling, or was it her mother trembling? Out of fear, out of hatred, out of sorrow, they trembled. "Why did that happen, how was she killed?!"

In a cold, hate filled voice, Elsa answered, "The Abyss took her."

Shock flooded into her blood, her hands felt nervous and anxious. "Why would that happen? Why would it take an innocent life!"

"Because out of the both of you, her power was stronger. The Abyss probably saw her as a threat and destroyed her."

"So she's dead?"

"We didn't have a body to bury, she was dragged into the Abyss. By the time we found out…" The memories forced their way into her mind strongly reminding her of what she lost. Oh God! Elsa didn't want to remember, but those memories were always haunting her! Why couldn't she have done something to stop them! Elsa looked up at her remaining daughter and held her close. "At least we still have you. At least we still have you Rein."

Rein closed her eyes. She could still feel her mother trembling. Somehow, she could understand a little because right now she feels empty.

"Mother."

"Yes?"

"Thank you and father for protecting me." In protecting her from the world and all its darkness, she was able to live freely and comfortably, having something to smile about every day. But she's not a child anymore. She can't remain silent about the ills of the world and remain powerless. "Mother, I want to become stronger." So that she can protect them in return.

"Thank you Rein." Elsa stroked her hair gently. "Don't overdo it, alright? You need to make sure that you rest properly or else we'll worry."

"I won't. I promise." She didn't want anyone to have to suffer anymore, so she'll have to do her best to protect everyone. She'll do it to avenge her sister.

"I'm proud of you Rein. You're growing into such a wonderful young lady."

"Thank you…"

However, even if she was growing wiser and stronger, she's still her father's daughter. Fathers tend to want to protect their child for as long as possible, so when Truth found out about what Rein did know, he got a tad upset.

"Elsa, why did you tell her?" Truth asked as he rubbed his face in frustration and exhaustion. He was trying hard too, so that there were more concrete plans for the purification of the Abyss. "Didn't we agree that we would never bring up…?" He swallowed thickly. Even though it was so long ago, the memory remained fresh and vivid. "Don't you remember how much Rein had hurt back then?"

"Someone brought out the old albums and Rein recognized Fine's face," Elsa answered as calmly as she could. Truth's eyes widened. But he should've expected that for those two were like a half of each other. "Under these circumstances, it's not good to keep hiding things from her and..."

"And?" What more could there be for digging up this past and the mistakes that came with it?

"I think it'll be good if we can move on from the past as a family," Elsa admitted. "Fine will always be our daughter, even if…" The tears got caught up in her throat. "I don't want another person to lose their child."

"Elsa…"

"Truth, I know you've been working hard to protect us," she stated, taking her husband's hands. She could tell how tired he was. "But you can't handle it all on your own anymore and I think Rein is stronger than you give her credit for."

"But—"

"I know that you still have nightmares about losing her Truth. I do too, but I want us to have a little more closure as a family. It's not like we're forgetting about her."

"I'll try," he sighed, "I'm not sure I can."

"Step by step, it doesn't have to be a fast process," she pointed out, "Rein has faith in us and we have faith in her, so I'm sure that the day will come where the Abyss is gone."

"I hope so."

* * *

"When a game has started no one can stop it, you know that already, don't you?" He clenched his teeth. "If we stop it at this point, then she takes the brunt of it. Do you want that to happen?"

Shade looked down at the girl sleeping besides him. He brushed away one of her tears. "You didn't need to go that far." Didn't she know to what extent that last all out attack was? People were still trying to rebuild their lives after that. "And now you're making Rein remember."

"It's all according to plan." The time to be slow and steady is already long gone. Once a stone has already begun to tumble down a hill and no one can stop it. "Besides, it's faster this way isn't it?"

"Will it work as you foretold?"

"Find out for yourself. Later," with a flick of her hand, she disappeared right before his eyes. As always, he couldn't understand that woman and her weird way to talking.

He felt someone rustling against him. "Mmmm, you're still here," she muttered in delight as she stirred awake. "So it wasn't just a dream."

"Of course it wasn't," he assured with a smile, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled. He loved it when she smiled like that, so innocently and pure. But there were tears forming in her eyes. "Whenever I see you, it's like a wonderful dream. You can stay much longer this time right?"

"I need to hide for a while so this is the perfect place to be."

Her smile faded a little. Her eyes filled with guilt as she asked, "Is it my fault?"

Again, he made her worried. Shade brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking it soothingly. "It is never your fault. It's that bad man's fault. Don't worry, he's already being taken care of." Yet she could not meet his eyes. She looked afraid and shaking in guilt. "What's wrong?"

"She hates me Shade!" the Queen shouted as tears streamed down her face. "What did I do to her?! I didn't mean to do anything! She said that she hates me, she wants to destroy me!"

Shade guided her head to rest in his chest. "Shh… It's ok. No one hates you. No one hates you," he whispered into her ear and stroked her head.

Such a pitiful child. Though no matter how pitiful the Queen is, Rein will still aim for her head because she believes that to be her fate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all your support up until this point. To finally answer the questions about who's with who, it'll be very clear what the pairings are, but I hope that none of you will stop reading this just because of ships. **

**So a little warning before today's chapter, there is a torture scene that some of you might think is too graphic (there are some intense torture scenes in Tokyo Ghoul and Attack on Titan) and if it's too much, then I'll bump the rating to M, if not, I hope you're not that disturbed by it. **

* * *

Preparations were finally finished. It was time for that man to taste the depth of pain. Oh, this was such a rare time where she was going to fully enjoy torturing someone.

"Alice, are you leaving?" the girl asked, feeling Alice's footsteps vibrate against the floor.

Alice smiled warmly. "Yes, My Queen. I won't be back for a while, so enjoy your time with Shade. I know that Shade probably has more stories for you to hear."

"Alice," she called out again.

"Yes?"

"Have a safe trip."

Alice bowed. "Of course, My Queen." After all, it's not like she can die right now. There's far too much at stake. So whatever pain comes her way, she'll just have to ignore it until the job is done.

* * *

Just how many meetings were these people going to have? While it is in the best interest for the people, shouldn't they also be focusing on restoration plans for the damage that had already been caused? Though, apparently that wasn't the most impending issue at the moment. What was more important was the matter of the Abyss. Hopefully today they would make some progress.

After all, such a 'good' omen arrived.

"The former Moon Minister has finally healed and woken up," a solider reported to the counsel of rulers as he saluted. "We are awaiting your orders, sir!"

"Do you honestly think he has any useful information? The witch didn't seem interested in picking him up after that," King King pointed out.

"He may not be useful to her any longer, but that doesn't change the fact that he has information that we can use. He's been with the Queen of the Abyss yet still maintained his duties to the Moon Kingdom. Surely, he could tell us a way of how to enter the Abyss," King Randall stated.

"True, before we banish him, it would be a waste if we didn't at least interrogate him," Queen Yamul agreed. Whatever information he had could make things run smoother, but exactly how did they plan on interrogating him?

That man could easily lie to them. He had for years and years. Or were they simply going to bribe him and ignore the crimes that he did in exchange for information? What did they possibly think? That he was simply going to hand over information?

Well, that man is just as desperate as they are to get the most of the situation.

"It's that damn woman's fault!" He wanted to throw something or punch something, but his body was still too weak to move that well. "But if the Queen was so 'all powerful', then I wouldn't have to deal with this to begin with! What a weak, useless little girl! If I could, I would've destroyed her immediately! If only I took her out earlier, I would've been the king!"

"Insulting me is one thing, but insult her and I won't let you off easily," an eerily familiar voice stated as heels clacked against the stone floor. Alice stood before walking through the bars to directly face him.

He gasped and squirmed back until he felt the stone wall behind him. "W-Why are you here?!" There was no way that he could turn this around, he knew that she never trusted him and now the Queen knows, was there any hope that he could make it out of this alive?

Her eyes narrowed. He _dared_ ask that question?

"Let's see." She walked towards him slowly, not daring to break the eye contact between them. The former Moon Minister could only shrink and shiver in fear as she got closer. "Not only did you continue to pursue that heinous man's goal, you stole, lied, and betrayed such an innocent Queen. What does a man like you deserve?"

"P-Please…Spare—"

"Ah! I've got it," she decided cheerfully. Alice drew out her sword and quickly cut off his feet. "I'll decapitate you, then send you into the mouths of those monsters. They just love to eat up people like you!" She smiled as she heard the screams.

Next one of his arms. It's such a pain to have them on different sides of the body, really. At least, the organs are all close to each other. She heard scuffs against the stone floors as blood slowly dripped out onto the stone floor. If he dies too early, that's no fun.

"S-Stop!"

"My, this arm is quite fat." She'll have to cut deeper if she wants it off. Though why is this arm harder to get off compared to the other? Is it because this is his more dominant arm? Or was it the less dominant arm? She never bothers to remember boring details of boring people, but maybe she should start for convenience's sake.

"Please! Spare me!" This woman was beyond terrible! He thought that if the Queen of the Abyss was on his side, he'd have nothing to worry about, but this woman! This accursed woman was more vicious than he expected!

Another arm gone. He was reduced to a pitiful ball of whimpers. Why did she have to go about it so slowly? Why wouldn't she just get it over with?!

"Spare?" She sliced off the rest of his lower body. "Did anyone spare her?" Her eyes were wide as her smile grew in frustration. "You are the same as your processor. Always seeking hatred, always seeking power, yet you never realize how blessed you were."

Someone who chose this path deserves nothing more than suffering. Is this even suffering? Compared to what that person had to go through, this was the very tip of the mountain. Does he know how it feels to be stripped of everything and everyone only to enter the depths of a living hell? No, he didn't.

He didn't have to go through this. This man could have chosen a lovely, peaceful life with a family and a home. Instead, he chose _this_ path.

It wasn't fair. But nothing is fair.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! Please, please kill me! Do what you want, but don't send me down there!" Even evil beings realize the horrors of such a place. Death is much sweeter than eternal torture.

"I hate people like that. Those blind, blind people," she stated, reaching for his head. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. She smiled brilliantly as his blood slipped into the ends of her hair. What a fearful sight! "Blind people don't deserve their eyes!" she shouted in delight as she wrenched out his eye.

She held up his eye to see it reflect off the few rays of light in this dark place. Too bad such a terrible man had such a wonderful eye color. Purple, as dark as dusk. It reminded her of the crown her majesty wore ever since she was deemed as Queen of that awful place. Such a terrible, beautiful collar that crown made.

"It hurts! JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" he pleaded as he writhed in pain.

…Oh.

He could still scream. Maybe she should've ripped out his vocal cords or half of them. There's pleasure in having the victim scream for mercy, but at some point it gets so annoying, honestly.

"This hurts?" Her voice was calm and soothing as she crushed the eye between her fingers. "That child is suffering much more than this and you say it hurts? I wonder if you'll still be able to scream if your insides burn? Then maybe you'll understand a part of what she has to go through."

Even in his empty eye socket there were tears streaming out. Or was it blood? "Please… Please, please, please—"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Beg _them_ for mercy." For he'll get none from her.

"I-I!" She opened a portal and allowed his decaying body to sink into the Abyss.

She had no pity for those who betrayed the Queen. The Queen is absolute. Those who betray her deserve the harshest of death. Though even this punishment isn't enough. After all, the Queen suffers more than anyone, yet no one pays attention to her screams. No one can even hear her.

Then again, no one realizes that they _should_ care about her.

She could hear the cell gates open behind her and someone unsheathing their sword. So it begins. Those sounds from earlier really were a guard's and that guard has called upon the king to defeat the evil witch.

Her voice remained steady as she teased him. "My, my, such bloodlust." If she turned, her neck would have cut into the sword. "Tell me, why do you have such a scary look on your face, King Truth?"

Yes, he knew his face was terrible, but who could help it when he's reminded once again of that day he lost his daughter and the days where he could do nothing to stop the Abyss from corroding Mysterious Star. "You're going to answer some questions for me," he stated, not ordered. "Come quietly, or I'll do to you what you did to him." But he won't be deceived by her illusions of someone who's already gone.

"You're too kind to do that." People like him always are. They try not to hate and despise, but then what do they do when their families are being threatened? He could try the torture game, but he'll end up haunting himself again. "Besides, who would tell you the story of what happened that day if you kill me now?"

"That's why you're telling me the whole story now." Such a scary look in his eyes. Is this what happens when humans get desperate? Desperate to destroy, desperate to find answers, desperate to protect. "Guards! The anti magic cuffs!"

"Yes sir!" They quickly put on the heavy handcuffs, making it so that she couldn't move.

She chuckled as she felt the heavy stone. She examined them and knew exactly what they were. "Cuffs made from the crystal found at the bottom of the sea that borders the Jewelry Kingdom."

"Suitable for someone like you," Truth commented quietly but with a fierce glare.

"I'm honored that you would think of me," she stated as one of the guards poked her to move but she remained. "What if I don't follow you? What will you do then? You can't kill me or torture me." He's not crude enough for such things on a normal basis.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, pressing the sword closer to her throat causing a few red drips to spill out. Then again with everything that's happened at this point, he might even be happy if he killed her. Still, King Truth has morals. "You aren't immortal. Now get up or you can be dragged."

She giggled, sending chills down the guards' spines. "I suppose that's true," she admitted while rising.

"Just move you witch." He'd be a lot more convincing if he wasn't trembling in his boots.

"Yes, yes." She'll obey for now.

* * *

"Father! Why won't you let me come?" Rein demanded to know as soon as she saw him. But if she said something like that then she would just look like a kid. "I thought that you were going to trust me more when it came to things like this. I don't want to remain ignorant to the current situation."

"Rein, please," Truth pleaded with her quietly. "I promise to tell you everything afterwards, but there are just some things that I don't want you to see." If they have to resort to it. True, even a father wants to continue to be someone that their child can look up to, someone to admire, someone to strive to become.

"What don't you want me to see?"

"Rein, just know that the rulers of this planet only want what's best for our people." Do pure intentions justify all forms of action?

So in the end what is 'good' and what is 'bad'? Is the end just a way to justify the means? If we use 'evil' for 'good'? Then which is it? Or is it just a gray space that no one knows how to fill? How confusing.

"I know that, so why—?"

"I promise that I'll tell you everything later Rein. Please just go to your room." He wasn't looking at her as he requested this of her. Was, was he trembling? Was something scary going to happen?

"I understand Father. I'll go to my room." And go to her room she did, just like a perfect, obedient daughter. But perfect obedient daughters don't always get to know what they want, now do they?

Oh, she knows she shouldn't do this, but she _really_ doesn't want to be kept in the dark anymore! So Rein pulled down a certain book, causing the bookshelf to slide across for a passage to be revealed. The passage was dusty, but she still ran towards the council room before it was too late.

She hardly ever used the passageways within the castle, but for some reason she knew about them well enough. They were like the perfect hiding places, so maybe when she was younger and played hide-and-seek with the maid she used them? She couldn't quite remember, but there were more important things than childhood memories right now.

Through the small grates, she could see everything yet not be seen herself. Ah, Lione, Mirlo, and Bright-sama were there! If they got to go, then why was her father so persistent on not letting her go? Even Milky was there. Though… in Milky's situation, she was probably the only one from the Moon Kingdom who could be there.

"Get in already," the guard commanded as he pushed Alice onto the stand. She fell onto her knees and the guard prodded at her to stand. Despite her heavy chains, she smiled.

"My, all the people who want to see me beheaded," Alice calmly greeted as she looked up at the kings and queens of the countries. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Enough pleasantries!"

"And here I thought I would get to have a decent conversation with someone. When someone's screaming then mumbling and pleading, it's so hard to understand them." Well who's fault was it that they were screaming them mumbling all while pleading for their life?

"You_ nasty _little witch." There were probably many more not so pretty things that were running through their mind but there were young people here so they might as well show some restraint.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you very much."

But some people weren't interested in such small talk. Milky's voice rang out and even though it was quiet and low, her question was clear. "Why?"

"'Why'?" she parroted back. "Exactly what are you referring to when you ask 'why'?"

"Why did you take him away from me?"

Alice giggled lightly. "Do you even know the definition of 'take'? That person wasn't taken away."

Milky slammed her hand against the wood. "You—!"

"Princess Milky, please. You'll get caught up in her pace if you don't calm down," Queen Nina requested. Milky reclined back into a perfect sitting posture, but her expression was still filled of hate. Queen Nina looked down at Alice. "You're quite a confident talker, but I wonder what you're hiding underneath that arrogance."

"My. I don't think I'm such a complicated person."

"Then answer simply. How were you able to open a portal to the Abyss?"

"I was graced by the Queen."

Her answers were blunt, not to mention vague. But they couldn't get anything useful out of her.

"It would have been easier if the former Moon Minister was here!" Simply speaking to this girl gives them painful, throbbing headaches.

"That man had nothing to offer to you. He had no secure way of getting into the Abyss without the Queen's help. He didn't even understand what her Majesty wanted." Well, it's not like someone like him could ever hope to understand. Just think of all the people he had to crush before getting to that stage.

"Then what was the point in torturing the former Moon Minister and sending him to the Abyss?" Queen Yamul asked with the grip on her staff tightening from frustration.

"Anyone who betrays my master deserves nothing less," she answered curtly. Now thinking about it, had there been more time she really should've plunked off his fingernails and ripped out some teeth. It would have been much more painful and much more fitting for someone like him.

Finally, King Randal asked the most crucial question that deserves an answer. "What is the goal of the Queen of the Abyss?"

"I wonder~," she sang out.

"So does that mean the Queen doesn't trust you enough to tell you what she wants?" Does that mean that it's possible to lure her to their side?

"She trusts me more than you and my loyalty belongs to her." Alice smirked. "You can't bribe me. You can't torture me. You're not getting anything out of me."

"Guards," Truth called out. He was tired out this. If they can't get any useful information about the Abyss from her, he at least needs one question answered. The question that's been haunting him for years.

The guards beside Alice straightened up a little and held their weapons to her back. "On your mark, Sire," one of them dutifully responded.

What were they planning on doing? Truth gave the signal causing Rein's eyes to widen at what happened next. The guards' staffs brimmed with power and they electrocuted her! Even though Rein knows that they wanted information, wasn't this going too far?

Again, she giggled. "Is this supposed to hurt?" But even Rein could see that she was trembling as she clutched onto the stand. "I told you. You can't do anything to make me talk."

"What happened that day?" Alice didn't answer. "You know don't you?"

"I wonder; what day are you referring to? Tuesday? Or perhaps last Sunday?"

"Don't play stupid! You know very well what I'm talking about! What did you do to her?" Would it make him feel better to know? Or would it make him feel worse? Is there security or even comfort in knowing?

"Who knows~" she sang out once more.

Truth slammed his fist down. He was tired of all her hopelessly vague answers. "ANSWER SERIOUSLY!" No one dared interrupted. After all, the ones that were there either couldn't speak out because of their position or already knew what's haunting him.

She answered with a question, knowing exactly where his weakness was, "Is it your sadness or your regret that fuels your hatred? You couldn't protect her." Who was Alice talking about? Was she talking about Fine?

"Silence…" Truth muttered out.

"You couldn't do anything but hear about it."

"Be quiet."

"Do you hate me because you don't have power? Are you envious of my power?"

"Be quiet!"

"If you had power, that wouldn't have happened. If you had power, you could have destroyed the Abyss earlier and prevented that from happening."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Dark blue eyes gazed into sea green. Anger glared daggers. Rein has seen her father happy, she's seen him when he's tired and sad, she's even seen him when he was upset, but this— She's never seen such anger and hatred darken the look in his eyes. What was that? Her kind father looked like a demon! His eyes were only filled with that dark hate while he nearly _snarled _out at her. Was this even her father?

She couldn't think and stood there, trembling in fear. Rein couldn't bear to see it and ran back, before someone could hear her shock.

"This is boring," Alice stated simply. She slammed the middle of the handcuffs to break them, then kicked the guard next to her to grab his keys. Before they realized it, she was free and running.

"Get her if it's the last thing you do!" Truth commanded fiercely as he slammed his fist down once more. Even though she was already far down the path, Rein could still hear his voice echoing throughout the halls and she couldn't stop feeling _afraid. _

Rein hurried as quickly as she could, practically out of breath by the time she reached her room, but she continued to move about. Occasionally, when Rein gets too nervous, she starts pacing around, hoping that her movements would take her mind off the situation, but in this case, it only made her focus on the situation even more.

Those torture methods, that anger, the hatred! Her father would never think of doing such things! He's too kind to even imagine such things!

But… He did it.

Sure, Alice is terrible beyond belief and it would better to get rid of her since she's so valuable to the Queen and honestly the smaller the Queen's forces were, the sooner they could find Shade and return him to Milky. Despite all of that, isn't it still wrong? But right now, it sounds more logical to torture for the sake of diminishing the darkness. Wasn't that a contradiction?

Nothing seems to make any sense! What should she believe? None of this would've happened if the Abyss just hadn't existed! If the Queen of the Abyss didn't exist then Alice wouldn't have done any of this and everyone would be better off!

"It has to be all her fault!" Rein concluded.

She blinked and blue eyes stared directly into hers. "Just who are you referring to?"

Rein jumped. When did she get in the room?! "What are you doing here?"

"You know, getting interrogated like that is boring. Being around people like you is much more interesting." If Rein didn't hate her, she would be amazed by her calm and grace, but it was impossible not to hate such a person. "My, what's with that look?"

Rein snarled out, "I hate you!"

With wide eyes she asked, "You hate me?"

"Of course I hate you!" How could she even be shocked?! "You're the reason that everything has become like this! You're the reason why the Abyss grew so strong! You took Shade away and destroyed the door to the Abyss in the process! How could that even be a question!"

"If you hate me, do you hate the Queen as well?"

What a foolish question!

"Of course I hate her! I hate what she's done and everything she represents! It's all her fault that you've done all these terrible things! Everyone's pain and suffering is her fault! If she didn't exist, Shade would still be here and no one would be suffering!" Rein breathed deeply. Anger takes up too much energy.

Her eyes narrowed as her smile disappeared. Is she getting serious? Rein backed a step away and held her hand close to her compact in case she needed to fight.

"Let me tell you something my dear," she said, as she stood to face Rein with a cool confidence. "Wake up already. Realize that there's more than what you know and what you assume. If you don't, your world, this world, will become trapped in a false light forever. Do you think that those in the Abyss are all turned into mindless unfeeling puppets? Do you honestly think that he was _taken _away from you? If you can't figure that much out, then you can't do anything, you're a useless key that can't save anyone."

"What do you know about me to say any of that? I know that the Abyss is the heart of darkness, it's the reason for everyone's sufferings and I will destroy the Abyss, if it is the last thing that I can do!" Rein declared. If she could just do that—

"Light, dark, good, evil, those things aren't so strictly defined." She did not waver as the gentle princess glared daggers. "Do you think that there are only criminals and sinners in that place?" Her question was quiet but steady without the hint of hesitation. Her eyes pierced through Rein with pity. "You are beyond wrong, you foolish child of light. That girl…"

The guards burst through the doors. "Stay away from the princess!"

"Barbarous fools. You always know when to interrupt," Alice stated as she walked to the window. "Be silent for a moment, will you?"

"We're warning you!"

"Princess, are you alright?"

"And here, I asked politely." Well, what can she expect with their current thoughts on her? "One more thing to ponder before I go. Fine." Rein's eyes widened. Why? "Do you_ honestly_ think the Abyss killed her, the first born of the Sunny Kingdom?"

The window was opened and Alice flipped backwards, disappearing from sight and leaving Rein frozen and trembling. What did she know about Fine? How did she know of Fine? _Why _did she know Fine? Just when she thought she understood, she ended back up in the dark again.

"Rein! Are you alright?" Bright hurried into the room and held onto her since she looked faint.

Her voice was faint as she called out his name. "Bright…"

"What's wrong? Did she hurt you? Did she say something?"

"She knew about Fine." Rein's trembling hands grabbed onto Bright's suit and whispered with fear painting her face a shade deeper than before, "She knew about my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

** First off, I will answer some of the guest reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  
**

**I would like to mention that romance is really a subplot. I probably could have written this without any romance between the characters, yet I chose to do it like this because I wrote this story for someone who likes certain ships. So I would like to apologize in advance if this story doesn't have the pairings you're looking for. **

**The second thing is that I'm sorry about the confusion between transitions of whose thoughts and for focusing too much on certain areas. I'll try my best to improve it in further chapters.**

**Now then, welcome to today's chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She felt tired. Her brain didn't want to think. No, that wasn't right. Even if she wanted to think, she couldn't because it felt endless. There were just too many things that she didn't know and too little that she did know.

Would her father and the other rulers really take any means to protect the people within this plant? One life for millions, sure it sounded worth it, but still they were trying to rid the world of those negative emotions so why were they fueled by them? Is it because the Abyss has gotten stronger that those kinds of feelings were growing? Or is it because those feelings existed with them?

Then there was Alice, her sister, the Abyss… She knew that Fine was gone because of the Abyss, but then why would that person purposefully tell her about Fine? Was this a trap Alice set up? What is her goal? What is the Queen of the Abyss' goal? Are those goals the same?

But there's one thing for certain. Because of the Abyss, people have suffered. Because of her lack of strength, people have suffered. Just… What was she supposed to do with so many questions and so few answers?

"Here, this will calm you down," Bright said, placing a cup of tea in front of Rein. But she looked so lifeless, not even acknowledging it. Worry colored his eyes. "Rein…" he called out.

"Bright-sama, do your parents do that as well?"

"'That'?"

"Are they influenced by negative feelings to the point were they use torture?"

"So you were in the room, weren't you?" he asked.

Rein continued to focus on her clenched fists. "W-Well…" She knows that spying is unprincess like and that she should listen, but "It seemed like an important meeting, I just didn't want to be left in the dark anymore regarding these matters."

"That's understandable. Honestly, if I were in your position, I probably would have done something similar." Rein sighed. As always, Bright-sama is kind and understanding. But that didn't make her any less confused. "If there's something on your mind, maybe talking about it will make you feel better?"

Was it a good thing or a bad thing that her father was so motivated by these feelings, the feelings that came after he couldn't save Fine? If she was in the same position, would she feel the same way? Rein didn't know if she could understand something like that. She can't understand anything.

No one will willingly tell her anything, they still try to keep her away, they still try to keep her ignorant and pure, but that's just _not _working anymore. She can't stay like this, she wholeheartedly _refuses _to remain like a mindless doll! But if she tries on her own, it's all for naught. She just can't understand the situation from the crumbs of information and that's that. She needs to rely on someone else for insight, she cannot be independent and come to these conclusions on her own. She couldn't even figure out that she had a sister until her mother told her. Was she that _stupid_ that she couldn't remember that she had a sister?

What about Fine? Would she have been better? Would she have understood people's feelings better? Would she have already had enough power and information to be able to destroy the Abyss? Would it have been better if Rein wasn't the one here?

Rein didn't quite know the answer to that either.

"I have a sister, Bright, a twin sister," Rein stated simply with her lifeless eyes. She didn't know where she was going with this, but she felt that if she expressed herself aloud, something might come into light. "Did you know that?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?" Her words were cold while her eyes were distant. Bright's heart wrenched at the sight. Rein is lovely and lively with a strong sense of kindness. She's not this type of person, she's not the lifeless kind of person who just gives up.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that," he answered sincerely. Not after he knew how much she cared for her family, not after how much he knew that she was lonely, not ever.

She seemed to accept that earnest answer. "I didn't know that either until I looked at pictures."

"Are you two identical?"

"My twin looked like my mother. I don't really remember her but I think the empty feeling that I've had for years was me missing her." Yes, loneliness came because Fine wasn't there. Her longing for a friend was probably because Fine wasn't there. Why was she here? "Maybe if it was me instead of her, the world would be in a better state."

Bright frowned. "Rein, don't think like that."

"She was the first born, the true heir, so she must have been even more powerful than I am," Rein protested. Maybe she would've been able to protect more people. Maybe she would have been able to protect without losing anything. Maybe she would have been able to destroy the Abyss easily and those dark feelings within everyone wouldn't exist. "Maybe I should've been the one who was killed."

"Rein! Don't say things like that!"

"But it's true. Maybe she could have faced the ruler of the Abyss and killed her." Rein put her hands up to her forehead in frustration. "I couldn't do anything, I could only watch as Shade was being dragged into the Abyss by that woman!" Just thinking about her makes the bile rise in her mouth "Even though I told myself that I would get stronger for everyone and try harder, that was all worthless." She whispered out, "I'm worthless."

"But you're so much more than what you think yourself to be. Rein just look at what you've done and the people you've helped. Isn't that enough proof that you have a right to fulfill that role?"

Any other day, she would have happily accepted his compliment with a smile, but today was not one of those days. Today, she just wanted to go into her room and hide, pretend that everything is just a dream and wake up seeing that there is no Abyss, that Shade is there, that all the suffering would end. "Please don't try to flatter me Bright-sama, I know that I'm ignorant and powerless."

"You're not—"

"Yes I am!" she shouted, slamming her hands on the table. The delicate china clattered because of the force. "I always don't understand anything, I never have enough power, I'm always relying on other people to help me! What am I supposed to do?!"

Bright gently lead her head into his chest. "You've protected everyone in your own way. You've tried so hard, so now you need to take a break."

"But—!" Her tears got caught in her throat. Hot, frustrated tears streamed down her face in confusion and anger as she clutched his shirt in desperation. "But…" she wanted to continue her thoughts but everything became cluttered.

"Even the most noble Queen needs a break once in a while, besides, you deserve one." His touch felt warm and comforting. His voice was soothing to her ears, offering nothing less than a soft tone filled with concern only for her. "I know, why don't we go to the garden?" Bright suggested, "We could have tea in the garden. Don't you always love seeing the flowers?"

"Flowers?" she whispered. Yes, she always loved flowers. They were sweet, delicate, and pure unlike that hateful Abyss.

"Yes, it's a wonderful day. The flowers are blooming and the sun is warm, but not hot," he told her as he picked her up to carry her. "So let's see the flowers together?"

"Bright-sama, you don't need—"

"I want to take care of you," he insisted. "Please?"

Rein blushed. He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She looked down in embarrassment. Just when did he look so strong and handsome? Rein really couldn't compete with him. "Thank you Bright-sama."

Bright smiled a little happier. "Let's go see the flowers." As they passed a servant, Bright requested, "Could you please set up the tea in the garden? Thank you."

"Um… Bright-sama," Rein called out.

"Yes?"

Rein could feel her face getting warmer, she could swear that at the very least there was bright pink across her cheeks. "I can walk on my own."

"I know, but won't you let me spoil you for a bit?" he asked with a sheepish smile. That doesn't seem like a fair request. Why is it that she always received so much from others? Before she would've been more than ecstatic to accept his invitation, but she wants to know. "Here you are. The scones are blueberry."

Her favorite tea set with her favorite Earl Grey and her favorite scone flavors. He even remembers details like that. "Why did you do all of this for me?"

"I just wanted you to feel better." Rein shook her head. "It doesn't make you feel better?"

"It's not that at all, in fact I'm grateful that you remembered all of this and I love having you around," she thanked, but she still needed clarification. "Why do you do so much for me? From protecting me to teaching me and even to things like this… Why are you so kind to me, Bright-sama?"

He smiled as though it was a simple question and there was a simple answer. "When I was frustrated with myself, you saved me and comforted me."

"Save is too much. I just wanted you to rely on me more." She wanted to be treated as an equal. Of course, she would like to be protected sometimes, but not all the time. Especially she is supposed to be capable of protecting others.

"But you always help me out wherever possible even when it seems impossible you still try your best and stand tall." Honestly, she's been doing that for a long time, even when she hasn't realized it.

Even now, he can still remember the times she inspired him when they were younger. Rein would always take it upon herself to help keep the peace between all of them. If everyone was tense and only thought negatively, if people were arguing with each other, if someone was losing faith in their abilities, Rein would be there to brighten things up. When Lione didn't have confidence to dance, when he and Altezza were arguing with Sophie and Auler during the yearly balloon fight, when Mirlo thought that she was no good at anything, Rein was there to help them and make them smile.

He knew that Rein was very caring in her own right, but he didn't realize how kind she was until he felt insecure about himself and she had helped him through it. After he met Shade, he lost faith in himself as a prince because Shade, although unconventional, was nearly perfect in his intelligence, intuition, and desire to protect while he felt that he couldn't truly protect anything or save anyone.

It was then when Rein supported him with everything she had. She would send letters and visit as often as she could, trying to cheer him up.

_"__Shade-sama is Shade-sama, Bright-sama is Bright-sama. You are two different people. You both have your good points and your faults, I don't think there's a need to be jealous because you're already wonderful in your own talents and efforts, so don't compare yourself to others. I've always thought that you are a talented prince, Bright-sama, so don't think that everything you've done is worthless. Just improve yourself in how you think is best, you don't need to copy someone else to become great." _

She would encourage people and help them to the best of her abilities, because that was the type of person she was.

Even though she had many hardships throughout the years and a nasty reputation for being unprincess like, she would continuously try to improve herself. No matter how many times she would stumble and fail, she would rise and try harder than before until she could succeed. She would do that for her own sake and the sake of others. She's such a wonderful, strong person.

Bright smiled widely and gently, in hopes of conveying his gratitude and admiration towards her. "I love that about you," he confessed.

Rein's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

"I love you Rein." The words came out easily, as though he always meant to say them but hadn't until the time was right. Somehow, right now felt right. Right now when they can enjoy a bit of peace. Sure, it would've been perfect and cliché when all the chaos was over to tell her, but Bright felt like she needed to hear those words now.

"Bright-sama…" she mumbled in a daze.

Thoughts cluttered in Rein's mind, but not like before, no, this time all she could focus on were his words, his actions, that look on his face as he said words that she's dreamt of hearing him say for _years_. It still feels like she's in a dream, because, because, such an amazing person said he loved her! And so Rein did what any normal girl, who had a crush on someone for years, did…

She fainted.

"Rein?!" Bright hurried to the other side of the table and helped her up from the ground. "Are you ok, what's wrong?" Or was this the wrong time to say this and his gut feeling was completely off?

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry, I never thought that you would actually say that!" Man, that's blunt! And can be misinterpreted by the way she said it.

"I don't need an answer right now Rein. Take all the time you need."

"But-But—" That really wasn't _fair_ for him! And it's not like she doesn't have an answer to him, she's really been dreaming of this type of situation to happen since she was like 8, and she hasn't really had a crush on anyone else, and honestly there's no reason for her to say no, especially since she would probably never meet someone as compassionate and wonderful and talented—

Unfortunately for Rein, now is not the time to be lovesick. Not when there's something, or rather _someone _rustling around in the bushes. What could it be? A person? Or perhaps a creature from the Abyss? The crinkles of the bushes grew louder and louder, causing Rein to hold a little tighter to Bright.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Bright demanded, ready to fight if need be.

"I'm not an enemy!" That voice!

Rein's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the limping figure. "Shade?! You're still alive?" Where did all of these wounds come from? Was he tortured in the Abyss? "Wait there, I'll get someone to tend to you—"

But he paid no attention to her fussing and worries, instead grabbing her hands and looking up into her eyes. "Don't kill the Queen!"

* * *

Shade looked at his sleeping Queen, admiring her but also worrying for her. As always, this girl sleeps too much, but she only has so much energy to use and the crown is the reason for that. Shade looked at the black jeweled crown that chained her to this place. If only…No, there was no use holding onto unrealistic possibilities.

Her eyes flickered open to look up at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

She sat up from his lap and yawned. "Shade," the Queen called out.

"Yes?" he answered patiently.

"Will you always love me? Will you always side by me?" Her eyes were filled with innocence as she asked these questions.

"Of course," he answered truthfully.

"So you won't ever hate me? Could you hate me?"

"I will always be loyal to you and I will never hurt you or betray you like everyone else has. I could never hate you," he swore. He told her that he would be different. He promised to be there for her. He swore to himself that he would remain faithful, unlike all the others who tried to comfort her before him.

"Promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky finger.

"I promise," he answered, linking his finger with hers.

She smiled and hugged him. How he loved it when she smiled. "I really do love you Shade. I always want to be with you, so wait a little longer until everything is complete, ok?" As she said those words, a portal opened beneath Shade's feet, dragging him into it.

"What is this? What are you talking about?" Shade's grip tightened, not wanting to let go of her hands. How could he? How could she? Even when there are things that he still needed to do for her!

"I love you Shade so wait for me," she pleaded with a smile and a tear running down her face. At that moment, she let go of his hands and sent him back where he should be. But before the portal disappeared, she heard him call her _name, _not the 'Queen', but her name. She fell onto her knees with tears streaming down her face, whispering his name like a spell, "Shade, Shade, Shade, Shade…"

"My Queen?" Alice called out. "Have you finished?"

She looked up at Alice with anger coloring her eyes. The floor began cracking as she began, "If you're lying to me…"

"Don't worry. Rest assured that you will return to him and them. No matter what happens. I have not and will never lie to you," she reminded gently. "Now rest."

The girl grabbed a pillow and lied down, but before she could rest, she apologized. "I'm sorry for making you do that again. I'm sorry for being weak, I—"

"Shh. It's time for you to rest."

As her eyes closed she whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you—"

"It's ok." Even in this state, she worries about others. What a kind girl. "Now you need to rest." Yes, for this pure, pure child, she needed to play her role well until the Queen reaches the end of wonderland.


	13. Chapter 13

**So so lots of questions should be answered with this chapter and it looks like the story will be close to completion with two more chapters to go after this, thanks to everyone stuck with me for this long. Remember I don't own Pandora Hearts or FushigiBoshi no Futago Hime.  
**

* * *

"Don't kill the Queen!" Rein could hardly believe what she just heard. Did they brainwash him? How could he say that?

"Shade, what happened to you? Don't you remember what the Abyss did to this planet? What it did to your family?" Rein reminded. "How could you tell me that you want that despicable person to live?"

"You can't kill her," he pleaded. "Please don't kill her…"

"And why shouldn't Rein kill the Queen of the Abyss?" Bright demanded, putting himself in between Rein and Shade. If need be, he thinks he has a good chance against Shade, but Shade's always been on par with him when it comes to fighting and who knows what he got from the Abyss?

"You'll suffer more if you kill her!" How could that be possible?

"Shade—" Rein swallowed her call the second that she saw his expression.

"Rein-sama, Bright-sama, I heard someone shouting, are you two alright?" a maid called out from the distance. Luckily, from the distance, they could

"Yes, we're fine. It seems that someone is drunk nearby, but I don't think he's any harm!" Bright answered with a smile as he held down Shade and made sure that he couldn't shout for the moment.

"My! Are you two sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, we'll be fine!" The maid seemed to be content with just that and quickly left to resume her work.

"Please don't kill her…" Shade gasped out as soon as Bright removed his hand from his mouth.

"Damn it Shade!" Bright punched Shade in the gut. His anger couldn't be concealed, but Bright could care less about his reputation as a 'gentle prince', it's because of him that they couldn't have destroyed the Abyss the first time, it's because of him that Rein got injured! "How could you do that? Even if you were controlled, couldn't you have resisted?"

"Bright-sama, please!" Rein pleaded as she held onto the boy's fists. Bright looked at her. "Let's hear what he has to say?" Bright sighed and unclenched his fists. There has to be more to this story.

"Hurt me all you want, but we've got bigger issues." Shade looked up with begging eyes, eyes that should be pitied. Why did one of the strongest people in her life look at her like that? "Rein, please, _please_ don't kill her. Don't kill the Will of the Abyss. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"She's the Queen of the Abyss, Shade! We can't let her live! If we do then everyone else on the planet will suffer! Do you want everyone to suffer for the sake of someone like that?"

At that second, Shade grabbed Bright by the collar, shouting, "She's one girl! What do you mean by 'Queen of the Abyss'? Do you think Fine wanted to be the Queen? Do you think that she's happy like that, huh? She's nothing more than a caged bird! She's suffering more than anybody!" Even now, he can hear her crying. Why can't he be with her right now?

"Fine?" Rein repeated. Rein's hands clutched onto Shade's shoulders. "Shade, are you serious?" Tears welled up in her eyes as Rein tried to tie the facts together. "My sister… My sister is alive? She's alive?"

Shade looked at Rein and let go of Bright's collar. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"Are you lying about the Queen to spare her?"

"Bright, do I look like I'm lying?"

No, no one with that kind of steadfast expression could be lying.

Rein's knees shook while her hands trembled no matter how tightly she clutched them. _How?_ How was she even supposed to process these new thoughts? The sister she thought was dead… "I don't understand. Why is she the Queen of the Abyss? Why is she harming people? Why…?"

"Without a ruler, it would be much worse. Fine is not ordering anyone to harm or kill, she's just trying to keep the balance," Shade answered. That's all she ever wanted to do. "Without 'dark', we lose sight of what is 'light'. They must continuously exist to keep the planet in line. That's why the Abyss must stay, so we can see the 'light'."

Darkness is needed to see light? Blasphemy! "Then why are we always fighting the darkness?" Rein asked, "If we need the darkness, then why are we trying to eradicate it?"

"It's an instinct of ours to destroy what we don't understand, what's different from us. We always destroy what we think is bad."

"Shade—"

"You know that's true Bright!" he snapped. It's always been true since the very beginning.

Rein didn't want to argue with Shade, he is probably the only one who knows the most of what was going on but… Honestly, that wasn't wrong. For how can you see the stars and moon if it's not dark at night? How do you know if the stars are there if there is no night? You wouldn't.

"How did you even get into the Abyss?" Yes, that was the essential question right now. Maybe if Shade had a personal portal, they could use that and reach Fine, then… then what?

"In the Moon Kingdom, there are several natural portals to the Abyss. But no one knows their location. Moreover the portals move all the time, so if anyone was looking, it's hard to find. When I was younger, I fell into one of those portals and Fine saved me."

* * *

_Where was he? It was dark. Too dark. Where was the moon? Mother always told him that if it was night to look at the moon and he would be able to find his way back home. He couldn't even see the stars._

_"__Boy…" Something called out. _

_Another called out from the other side. "Come… here"_

_Then from below! "Over here, boy."_

_"__Now, now, over here." _

_The sounds slithered down his ears in chilling tones. They were everywhere! He tried to run away, but something clung to his ankles, making it harder and harder to move. They enclosed him, slowly suffocating him. Is this how it ends? Is he going to disappear like this? Leaving his mother and sister by themselves? _

_He struggled, trying to get out, trying to scream, but no noise could come out of his mouth and he was far too weak to go against this many monsters. No! It can't end like this, there's more that he needs to do! So, so much more! _

_He swore he wouldn't leave them alone! _

_"__Get away from him!" A red eye and a black eye, who is she? What was that tiara on her head? "Mou, that's enough! I told you to behave yourselves!"The broken toys and shadows released him from their grip as the girl with wide eyes approached him. "Who are you?" _

_ "__P-Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom." The Moon Kingdom? If she remembers correctly, then Alice told her that the royal family members of the Moon Kingdom were the only ones who could have direct contact with the Abyss. "Who are you?" _

_"__My name is Fine! Nice to meet you, Shade!" she introduced with a curtsey, "How old are you?" _

_"__E-Eight." _

_"__I'm six! Will you play with me?"_

_"__Play?" Just who was this girl? "I-I have to get back home."_

_"__Oh…"_

_Her disappointed face somehow reminded him of Milky whenever he didn't give her a cookie. So he rethought his decision. "Well… if it's only for a bit."_

_At the sound of his words, her face brightened up with a beautiful smile."Then let's go!" Her hands were cold as she took his hands and lead him deeper down in this twisted place she called home. "Welcome to my room!" _

_A black and white checkerboard floor filled with broken dolls and pillows. It eerily resembled a girl's room, but Shade hasn't seen a room like this. "Is there no one else around?" _

_"__Someone's supposed to be here, but I don't know where she is. She plays with me too, but she always has to go somewhere."Her expression fell as she picked up a broken doll with blue hair. _

_ "__Is it lonely?" _

_"__I have my toys to play with so I'm ok," she answered, clutching onto the doll. "Everyone here wants to play with me so I'm not lonely at all."_

_"__Why did you look sad?" _

_"__Sad? I don't know, but I'm glad that you're here. The last time I played with someone felt so long ago." She went into a short daze before remembering who she was with. "Do you know any fun games?" _

_So he played with her all of Milky's favorite games, games that can only be played with two people around. It was the best fun she had a long time and she told him so, but her smile was so big, he didn't need to be told. _

_"__I have to go back before Mom worries," he insisted after there were no more games to play. _

_She said she understood. But she still she frowned and asked, "Will you come and play with me again?" _

* * *

"Afterwards, she gave me a crystal that allowed me to open a portal to the Abyss whenever I wanted, but she probably took it from me last time I saw her." So there goes that idea of finding a portal!

"So you don't have any other way of getting into the Abyss?" Bright asked. Shade shook his head. Well, if he did have a way, he would've told them already. He's already told them this much.

"I still don't understand," Rein mumbled out. So even in the Abyss, Fine remained herself, but it doesn't make any sense. "I don't understand why Fine went, why she had to be the one to go."

"There was no one else who could become the ruler. Fine told me many things about the Abyss, she told me that she was the only one who could become its ruler at the time," Shade explained to the best of his abilities.

* * *

_"__So why are you down here?"Shade asked. He knew that she wasn't a bad girl and his mother told him that only bad people go down here. So why is she down here all alone? _

_ "__Because I had to be," she answered._

_"__Why?"_

_She fiddled with her fingers, trying to find the words to describe her reasoning. "Someone said he was lonely and I was the only one who kept him company. But he's not a bad person," she insisted. _

_"__But he could have been." _

_"__But he's not because he would have unleashed the 'monsters' on me. I don't think he's such a mean person. A mean person wouldn't have cried like that. He told me that he was alone for a long time and he told me that he didn't have any more power. He asked me to help him and I said yes." _

_"__Do you love him?" She shook her head. "Did you want something from him?" Another shake. "Did you pity him? She shook her head once again." "Then why?" _

_ "__I don't know how to put it into words that well. But he was lonely and pleading, I just wanted to help him." What a simple answer. What a simple answer to that man's call. The poor girl didn't even know what she was getting herself into, did she? She looked up at him. "I'm fine, so please don't cry?"_

_"__I'm not—"But Shade felt the water on his fingers. Why was he crying?_

_She smiled sadly as she reached to wipe his tears. "You're so kind." She gently brushed away the tears. "I'm just fine, that's my name after all." _

_Such a brilliant smile, how could it belong in a place like this? _

* * *

"She really was the only one," Shade stated. "Alice later told me that she should have been the next ruler, but she was looking for something and left the former King alone for years."

"But what was she looking for?" Bright asked.

"I don't entirely know," he admitted, realizing how much he knew and how little he knew. "All she told me was that I couldn't destroy the Abyss or else I would kill Fine. Her life is linked the Abyss and the Abyss is linked to her."

"Linked? What do you mean by that?" Rein asked. With each new fact, more and more questions came up, she felt like a curious, ignorant child. She hated it.

"She possesses all of memories and experiences of her processors. The Kingdom of Sand was dragged into the Abyss a long time ago, but absorbing something of those proportions is too much. When you have too much of something, what happens?" Happens?

"Your body will break down if you have too much and the ruler of the Abyss will break down if too many things are dragged into the Abyss at once, is that what you're saying?" Bright interpreted.

"Fine relapsed the time when the Abyss dragged the Kingdom of Sand to its depth and nearly took the Kingdom of the Sea into the Abyss. Though she was able to calm down and leave it on the bottom of the ocean." Even now, he can still hear her screams of that day.

An ear piercing screech filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. A scream as loud and fierce as a tornado yet he was the only one who managed to hear it.

* * *

_"__Fine! Fine, what's wrong?" _

_"__H-Hot…" she managed out. Something glew inside of her, something that made the small girl shriek in pure agony. "It's… It's cold… It's hot! So-So cold! Someone…" Fine clutched her hand on her chest, unable to control herself from staying still. "Someone! HELP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" She screeched out in pain as hot tears streamed down her face. "HELP ME!"_

_"__Fine!" But what could he do for her? As she screeched, the world appeared to be crumbling. _

_"__Mother, Father, Rein… Where did you all go? Why aren't you here? Don't leave me alone…" she sobbed out. "Please don't leave—! It's so lonely here! PLEASE!" _

_Her screeches shattered the floor, it was getting harder to stay close to her since it felt like they were falling deeper and deeper into the Abyss. _

_Shade stood and tried to reach her. "Fine! I promise that I won't let you be alone!"Her eyes widened. His eyes, filled with determination swore to her, "I'll be with you as much as I can and I won't betray you, I promise!" _

_Her quivering hands reached for him. Her tear stained face looked directly at him. Her voice was soft with wonder as she breathed out, "Really? You'll fulfill my wish?" _

_"__Yes." _

_The tears continued to stream down her face and the Abyss seemed to calm down as she hush shouted, "Thank you, _thank you Shade_!" _

* * *

Since she is a princess of the Sunny Kingdom, she has light, but that light is fighting with the darkness that seeps into her from the Abyss. It is a constant struggle inside of her to maintain everything. If she loses herself then the balance of Mysterious Star will be gone and the world will be plunged into utter chaos.

"She's still fighting." For her sanity, for the very balance that governs this world, even though she's battered down, even though it's so much easier to die, she continues to fight. "But she's getting tired. I don't know how much longer she can hold."

"Fine…" Rein whispered out as a single tear fell down her face. Rein covered her eyes. So all this time, she was just thinking of ways to hurt her only sister? She doesn't want the Abyss to destroy the Star, but she doesn't want to destroy her sister. Which is the right decision? Which decision will leave her with less regret?

She—she just doesn't know what to do.

Shade looked at her as she cried. Rein and Fine really did look similar. Shade remembered when Fine had cried from only one eye.

_"__Shade? Can you promise me something? Can you promise that one day, you'll meet Rein and you'll be her friend?" From her red eye, tears streamed from it yet her smile remained standing on her face. "Because I can't be with her anymore, so please be with her in place of me." _

"Rein, she misses you too."

"I hurt her…," Rein whispered out in terror. That person in the mirror, that was her! "She probably hates me! I said such mean things to her, I wanted her to disappear, I—"

"You didn't know anything," Bright assured her as her grip on his clothes tightened. "Only Shade knew." Shade looked down in misery. Well what was he supposed to do? Would anyone have believed him, believed this story, believed that Fine was there? Especially when no one knew of her existence?

"Can't we get her out?" Rein asked, her eyes pleading for an answer. But Shade could not return her look. "Shade, you know something don't you?"

"Fine told me that she always wanted to be with me. But that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Bright whispered out, remembering the words that Shade said so long ago. "What if Fine's trying to break out? What if Alice gains the throne of the Abyss and is trying to banish Fine from the Abyss? Maybe she was trying to find a way to get rid of Fine."

"No, that can't be it. She would've done that earlier." It was completely within her capabilities. She must be holding back for some reason. Besides, the only way to do that would be to kill Fine.

"Then the only way to find out what she meant would be to ask her directly," Bright concluded.

How would they even find her? How would they get her to tell them the truth? "I think that's impossible," Rein found herself say after some thought.

"Rein?"

"To begin with, that person is hard to find and even if we do find her, she'll just make it so we won't get any answers. Either way, our goal is to get Fine out of the Abyss. We can find out about the small details later. Shade, how would we do that? "

"Our first problem is getting into the Abyss. There are no constant doors," Shade reminded. "At least I don't think there are any."

"Can't you remember anything, Shade? Are there really no constant doors?" Bright pressed on.

Shade's brow furrowed as he tried to recall the tiniest things that Fine would tell him. Once she told him that she could see crystalline trees. "There might a door in the forest of glass trees," he suggested with hesitation.

"Glass trees?" That place where she first saw Fine?

"She used to say that the only thing from the outside world she could see were glass trees. But Fine said that portal was locked a long time ago. I don't know what the key is or where it could be, but that's the only thing I can think of. Unless we get our hands on a black crystal."

Unfortunately black crystals are outlawed and are often destroyed on the spot by soldiers, so there goes that possibility.

"Key?" Bright asked. "Do you have any idea what the key could be?"

"Fine didn't even know. I'm sure she would've tried escaping if she knew what that key was."

"What is the door to begin with? Is it a physical door that has a clear keyhole, or is it a portal that's disguised as something?"

"It's a mirror," Rein answered. If it's that place, then it must have been the mirror! If she could use her power to fix it, then they could reach the portal! "Before, I saw the Queen— Fine, I saw her in a mirror in an abandoned house of the glass forest."

"Abandoned house? Are you sure?"

Rein nodded. "I think so."

"But we still don't have the key," Bright pointed out. "We need that or it might be a waste to even go searching for that house.

As always, Bright had a point. Since it's a mirror, Rein doubted that the key was conventional, in fact where was the 'keyhole'? Fine just appeared in the mirror, they might find a way if they look at the mirror, but if Alice knew about the mirror, she might have done something to it—

_ "__You're a useless key that can't save anyone."_

That person's words were always confusing. It would have been enough if she said useless person, so why did she said 'useless key'? Unless…

"Is it me?" Rein whispered out, holding onto her compact tightly. "Am I the key?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice told me that I was a key that couldn't save anyone. So then am I a key that supposed to save Fine?"

Shade closed his eyes in thought and pieced together what he knew about the current situation and what Rein said. Of course! It was so obvious that they didn't realize it!

"You and Fine share the power of the Blessing of the Sun," Shade stated. "If you use your power, you should be able to react with Fine's light and force an opening through the mirror to find her!"

"Does that mean I can bring Fine back?"

"Yeah."

Rein felt a smile widen across her face in hope. "Then Mother and Father can—"

"Rein." Shade's tone made Rein's smile drop a little. "Don't tell King Truth and Queen Elsa."

Rein looked at him, remembering the way they were when they told first told her about Fine, the way that they were terrified and haunted by those memories, wouldn't this be good for them? "But Shade, my parents—"

"Rein, on the chance that we fail your parents will be even sadder." An image of her trembling mother and angered father flashed through her mind. "If you give them hope, but it doesn't work out, can you really tell them that Fine can never return?"

Rein closed her eyes, remembering the way her father looked at her as though the person he despised the most in the world was himself. No, no she can't do that to her parents. Haven't they suffered enough? "I understand. We'll keep this a secret."

"I'll look for the house that you were talking about. Maybe if I get everyone to cooperate, we'd have a better chance of finding it."

"I don't think it's best to do that—"

"It's times like this that we need more manpower. We can scout out the glass forest more quickly and in case something happens, we have more people who can fight."

"But what if…" Rein didn't want to finish her sentence because of fear of jinxing them all. "I would like help to find the house, however after that, please let me handle it."

"Wait, Rein—"

"We don't know if I can take anyone with me if I can open the door, so please let me save Fine on my own." If she can't at least do this with her own power then how could she even bear to look at Fine? Rein bowed towards them, "I'm begging the both of you."

Bright closed his eyes and almost felt like laughing. When did Rein change to become like this determined and steadfast? No, that's not quite right. When she finds her resolve, Rein becomes unstoppable because she puts everything she has into accomplishing what she's set out for herself. "You have to promise to take care of yourself. The second the risk becomes too high, you need to retreat. Can you promise me that Rein?"

"I'll do my best to keep that promise."

"Rein…" Bright started in a warning tone.

"I promise I'll be careful, Bright-sama," Rein swore.

Bright relaxed his shoulders and said, "Then that's good enough for me."

"I don't approve," Shade bluntly objected. "I have to be there Rein, I—I already left her once. I'm not going to leave her again." He wants to keep his promise to her no matter what happens. He doesn't want her to keep crying alone when she should be able to smile and laugh underneath the sunlight.

"Shade?" Rein called Shade out from his thoughts.

"I need to go Rein. I need to be there for her!"

"Shade, you've already help her so much so now I need to go."

"Rein, I—"

"She's lonely, isn't she?" Shade certainly couldn't deny her words. "Isn't that because I left her to begin with?" Rein looked towards the garden that she's loved since she was little. "Shade, lately I've had dreams about Fine and I broke our promise."

All of those dreams were a single moment. She and Fine were running in the garden, playing as they always have. In that dream, they promised to never leave each other and to always be together since they were twins and best friends. Rein wondered if it was a memory.

Since Rein was little, she felt lonely because there was no one with her. But Rein had people around her. She still had her parents and eventually she had her friends, but Fine… Fine didn't have anyone. Sure, sometimes she had Shade, but did she really have someone that she could rely on all the time? She was almost certain that Fine was lonely, much lonelier than her.

"Please let me save her this time, Shade."

Shade looked down as he clenched his fists. "You won't stop until I say yes." His words didn't form a question, but rather a statement.

"I won't." That day Rein saw her, Fine wasn't giggling back then, she was crying. She was probably crying because Rein said such mean things to her. "You've already done a lot to help her. I hurt her, so now I have to make it up to her. If I can't do that on my own, then I'm a terrible sister."

Thinking logically, what _could_ he do? He couldn't open a portal on his own and even if their battle power goes up because he's there, is there really anything he could do? Fight monsters? Yes. Protect Rein from danger? Yes. Save Fine? He couldn't do anything about that and it's been 10 years. If he acts purely on emotion and acts like an idiot, he'll be a liability and in the worst case scenario they could lose both twins… Right now, it's better to leave things to Rein and hope for the best.

Besides, isn't that just like her to take on responsibility at a time like this?

Finally, he said, "I'm won't forgive you if both of you don't come back."

"I'll definitely bring her back."

"Remember those words." Shade turned, looking in the direction of the glass forest. "I'm going to go to the glass forest to begin looking for that house."

"Don't push yourself Shade. I'll go contact everyone and try to convince them to cooperate," Bright decided. "Rein, you shouldn't push yourself either since it's such a critical time."

"It's fine. Besides, it's not like I can go back home right now."

Rein's eyes widened. Now thinking about it, Shade's done more than enough for Fine. He's played with her and kept her company, but even more than that, he protected her with his own power, not caring about the potential risks. Why would he go that far?

"Hey Shade?" Rein called out. "Do you love Fine?"

"Yes." What a simple, straightforward answer.

"Then have you only been helping me because you want to free her?" Was the whole reason why he got close to her because of Fine? Was he using her this entire time and just doing all of those things to help her so that she could do what he wanted?

"If I just wanted her free, then I would have tried doing something ages ago."Even if there was a way for her to be free, how would she be able to live? Would she be with Shade and spend her life in the Moon Kingdom castle, hiding from her family? There were too many problems if Shade was only trying to free her. "I want her to return to her family."

"When you look at me, are you reminded of her?"

"Hardly. You two have the same face, but everything else is different." Except, perhaps, their loneliness and their cheerfulness. "Rein, as much as I love your sister, you are still someone I consider as my friend and I help my friends in whatever way I can."

Rein blinked. Yes, he had always been her friend. Like when he helped her with cooking or studying, or when he helped her with one of her ridiculous schemes, he was always her friend. "Thank you, Shade." For so many things.

"Anything for a friend."

"Do you think she'll be upset with me for forgetting about her?"

"When you meet her again, I don't think she'll care." After all, she'll be grateful that she can meet Rein again.


	14. Chapter 14

** Thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and to everyone who's been reading, I hope this update came fast enough. Because the next chapter will be the last, for all the guest reviewers please ask any questions that you have and I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. I hope that this chapter can help clear up confusions and if not, feel free to ask questions.  
**

* * *

Once there was a King of the Abyss. This King ruled for a long, long time. Compared to his predecessors, he was strong in power and in mind. The Core of the Abyss couldn't corrode his mind as easily as it did to the former rulers. Under his rule, there was a balance between the darkness of the Abyss and the light of the Blessing of the Sun. It was neither an era of peace nor was it an age of chaos, yet both sides remained satisfied with those conditions.

However, there are always forces threatening to disrupt the balance.

10 years ago, the former King of the Abyss grew weak. People sacrificed precious life in his name. Others tried to destroy him by purifying the very Abyss. There was far too much pressure on his body and he couldn't handle it as light and dark fought.

The King was tired of the constant conflict and lonely, so very lonely. He knew that if he continued like this, his body would become nothing more than a vessel and he would lose all sanity, only to lose his mind into the darkness like those before him. Then what? What would happen if he loses himself?

… He knew the answer, he just didn't want to think about it. If someone didn't replace him, the Core would go wild and destroy everything. Nothing would be left. He couldn't let the darkness win, but he couldn't destroy it.

So he called out to the only girl who could hear him. That girl used to live in this house with her family, but since her parents ascended the throne, they went to live in the palace. Still, she came to this house, hidden away from the world in a once beautiful forest, because this was her first home. The forest was stripped into nothing but harmful glass fragments by the Abyss yet she still came to remember the happy times in that house.

She was a princess of the Sun. If she had even a shard of Princess Grace's might, she could survive this.

"Please! I'm begging you!" he pleaded the next time she came to visit him, despite knowing the burden she would have, but she is the only one he could rely on in the current circumstances. In all honesty, he doesn't _want_ to do this to her, but it's either her or thousands.

He doesn't _want_ to do this.

Another pang of pain throbbed in his chest, sharper than the last. He's reaching his limit! He can't let the Core overtake him!

"Please…" he sobbed out quietly as he held onto the mirror in front of him. "Please be Queen."

The small girl reached out for his hand, although the mirror in between them prevented them from touching each other. "It's ok. You don't have to be lonely anymore." The girl smiled to try to cheer him up. "We're friends, right?"

Her smile was radiant, making him only feel worse about the situation. Just how many people was he taking her away from? "I'm sorry…" he whispered as chains emerged from himself to wrap around the girl. "I'm so sorry."

His body began fading as she was pulled to meet him on the other side of the mirror. "Everything's going be alright, so don't cry? You don't have to be alone anymore, so don't cry. "

Before he seeped into the chains now bounding her to this place, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Fine."

* * *

"Thank you again for helping me out," Rein bowed as she greeted everyone. Surprisingly, everyone was relatively supportive of her goal to rescue Fine and no one has yet to tell their parents about these expenditures. Though when they saw that Shade was back, they weren't exactly ecstatic, but at least they understood. Milky, however, still has a few issues with his sudden return.

"What are you saying Rein?" Altezza questioned, "Aren't we all friends?"

"Yes, but it's selfish of me to ask this much."

"Nonsense, we've all troubled you in the past as well," Mirlo insisted. Some more than others, others not too often.

"That's right! It's a prince's duty to help out his friends in whatever way he can!" Tio declared as he dramatically spun around the forest.

"Tio, don't spin around too much or we'll have to bandage you up again," Lione warned. Because Tio had fallen several times yesterday after he tried to crawl up the glass trees (they were far too fragile for someone to be able to climb them).

"Is this time any better?" Auler asked.

The Seed Princesses shook their heads. Normally, if this was normal soil and if normal plants were growing here, they would be able to tell where a building or a person could be, but this place was similar to the dark forest.

"There's still something blocking us from hearing the roots."

"To begin with, we're not even sure if there are roots for these trees."

"These trees seem like they're already dead."

"Should we split up into groups so we can get through more ground faster?" Solo suggested. Since they're already used to the terrain and not investigating independently, it sounds logical. "We can divide into groups of with at least 3 people so it's safe."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rein agreed. "But how will we communicate with each other?"

"In that case, Altezza and I have some communicators that we brought over," Bright answered as he held up said objects. "Just make sure you push down on the button when you talk into it. Each group will get one."

They divided into groups, most going towards those they knew the best, however there was still a certain complication between the children of the Moon Kingdom. Milky had been quiet until this point, but she was very insistent on being near her brother.

"I want to go with you," Milky stated clearly and frankly.

"Milky, go with Sophie, Altezza and Auler," Shade requested.

"I want to go with you, Onii-sama," Milky protested quietly. She still doesn't have her previous vigor but that's probably because she doesn't know how to act around her beloved brother right now.

"No. You'll get hurt." Because she'll want to focus on other things between her and him. "There are a lot of glass shards around. If you're not careful, then you'll get cut like Tio."

"It's like that everywhere in this place. I'll be careful," she insisted, trying to look stronger by looking directly into his eyes.

"Milky, please…" Shade pleaded quietly as he looked down. He knows that if they're near each other, it wouldn't be good for anyone. If they're near each other, then there's a large chance that they'll focus on other things and now's not a good time to talk..

Milky looked down and clenched her skirt. "Are you going to leave again?" she whispered out, fearfully.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't say those words enough. Even if he wasn't there when Milky was crying and screaming for him, he knows that she did, he knows that she was in pain because of him, he knows that he made her remember something terrible again. For that, he's sorry, but that situation just had to wait. "I promise that I'll return home after Fine returns to Rein."

"Is she really that important to you?" Even though she didn't say everything, Shade knew her unsaid question. Milky didn't ask because she was afraid to know, to know whether family or a lover was more important.

"Judge her after you meet her, but I won't leave like Father did." She didn't speak. She didn't need to speak. Her eyes spoke and he knew that she didn't believe those words. "It might not mean anything coming from me, but that girl doesn't want to be alone."

Rein's heart sank a little. Shade's eyes spoke too, knowing of Fine's sorrows. She had to go free Fine as soon as possible. She had to save her sister or else—

"Rein," Bright called out gently. "Are you alright? You were spacing out again."

Rein insisted, "I'm alright! I just...Thinking about getting Fine back."

Because there were… issues.

Sure, it was all good and fine that she a motivation to get her sister back, but in the end, how exactly was she supposed to do that? Shade said that the light inside of her would open the door to Fine, but what was she supposed to do after that? She hardly knew anything about the conditions that Fine was facing inside of the Abyss and how was she supposed to dethrone Fine?

Was she supposed to defeat her sister? If they had to fight then Rein doesn't want bring Fine anymore pain, but how would she get Fine out?

"Shade?" Rein called out after Milky finally abide to Shade's request. Shade turned his head. "Um…" Was she stupid for forgetting to ask something obvious or something that she was already supposed to know?

But Shade seemed to understand well enough. "Sorry. I forgot to tell you something important. Didn't I?" So even he can get distracted. "On Fine's head, there's a black crystal crown. I think that's her link to the Abyss, so if you can get it off her, I think she can leave."

"Is that so?"

"Sorry that I don't know a definite way of letting her come back."

"No. You've already helped more than enough." In so many ways. Rein couldn't thank him enough. "Do you really think that I can save her?"

They stopped and Bright asked, "Are you having second thoughts?" Rein looked down. "Do you want to talk about it for a bit?"

"But, we should be looking for the door. Right Shade?"

"If you're hesitant about this and we find the mirror right now, then what are you going to do?" Shade pointed out. She was afraid he was going to say that. "You want to meet her again right?"

"Of course I want to meet her again!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Rein looked down. "What if I hurt her?" Bright and Shade looked at her as though she grew an ear on the top of her head. "Even if she's my sister and has my same powers, Fine is still the Queen of the Abyss so there's darkness in her isn't there?"

"Yes…" Rein won't be able to forgive herself if she brings Fine anymore pain.

"If I try to get the Abyss out of her, won't it hurt her?"

Shade thought about it for a moment. "I see two ways," he concluded. "Your light can react with hers to make her power stronger and that way Fine can save herself. Or your light will get rid of whatever darkness resounds in her body and it will hurt her in the process."

So there's still a chance.

"But if you have that desire to not harm her, then wouldn't your power follow that desire?" Bright pointed out. "Rein, you don't want to hurt your sister right?" Rein nodded. "Then as long as you think like that, I don't think that you can hurt her."

"I hope so… It's just that I feel like there are a lot of things that could go wrong."

"If you keep thinking like that then something will go wrong," Shade put bluntly.

"Shade. That was too blunt," Bright pointed out. "Instead of thinking what could go wrong, why don't you think about it going right? It's bad if you keep thinking about this negatively. You have to be positive."

"Think about bringing Fine home," Shade suggested after Bright nudged him a little for encouragement.

"Think about how happy Queen Elsa and King Truth will be after you're all together again," Bright offered. "You were always lonely in the castle and it sounds like she was the same. Think of how happy you'll be to have your sister with you again."

"Happy?"

"Won't you be happy?"

"Yes." Of course she would be happy. Happy that Fine would be here and regretful that she couldn't have done anything to get her back sooner.

"Then there's no problem. You just need to believe in yourself Rein." Bright smiled to encourage her.

Yes, Rein just had to believe in her power and think positively. Or else, she wouldn't be herself, now would she? Rein gave them a small smile. "Thank you. Now let's look for that house!"

* * *

"Queen?" Alice called out. The girl became so quiet all of a sudden. Was she missing Shade again? She has been depressed because of that, but would she be this quiet? "Fine?"

"Get away!" Fine demanded as a black aura seeped out of her. Isn't that—?

The burst of energy forced Alice back far away from Fine. Because no matter how powerful Alice was, this is still the Queen's territory and the Queen's word is absolute. A scream of torture pierced the ground, cracking it slightly, but not enough for the floor to be unstable.

As soon as Alice could process what happened, she immediately started running towards the girl clutching onto her chest. "Fine! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"L-Lonely…" she mumbled out. "Where did everyone go?" A tear streamed down her cheek. Suddenly she flailed around, screaming her lungs out. "IT HURTS! STOP IT!"

"Fine!"

How many more times is this going to happen? Sure, the Queen going into an attack isn't unheard of, but it's been happening more often. Has her body finally reached her limit of controlling the opposing forces?

"C-Cold, why is it so cold?!" Yet a light was shining in Fine's chest, warm and radiant, though that didn't change the fact that Fine was shivering so much. Another throb against her chest made her feel like she was burning. "Hot! What is this feeling!"

As her body temperature continuously changes, light and dark continue to fight for dominance within Fine. Fine writhed in pain as she faced the cold of darkness and creatures from the upper levels of the Abyss lurked down, surrounding her in her weak state.

"Get away from her!" Alice commanded as the creatures instantly disappeared. Normally, they wouldn't be able to even reach the depths of the Abyss, Fine's power is weakening too much. If this continues, Fine—

"Alice…" Fine called out weakly. "Does everyone hate me? Is that why they keep leaving?" Fine began tearing up. "If I promise to be good, will they stay? What do I have to do for them to love me? What do I have to do so they don't leave me?"

"No one hates you," she whispered as she held the girl close. She wasn't as good as Shade, but it couldn't hurt to try. "You are not a bad girl. You are wonderful. No one wanted to leave you. No one will leave you anymore. They're coming to get you soon."

She sniffled and looked up. Her red eye was growing darker as each second passed, coming closer to match her other eye. The Core of the Abyss is overpowering her. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

She smiled in hope. "I'll get to see them soon?"

"Yeah. I swear you're going to see everyone you love soon."

"I'm so happy…" she mumbled, beginning to lose consciousness, "I can't wait to see everyone again." The memories of her processors are slipping in again, making her weaker. If this continues, then the Abyss, the core of the Abyss, will overtake her and destroy her humanity. If Rein didn't hurry, then Fine will never return and everything until this point will be for naught!

Alice whispered, _"Come, Daughter of Light."_

* * *

The 11 Seed Princesses felt something rumble in the ground. They could hear the roots! But there wasn't a need to tell Rein. The place that Rein sought out has appeared right in front of her. The mirror was glowing.

"I'll definitely bring her back!" Rein declared as she ran into the mirror.

The second she was on the other side, she was greeted by nothing but darkness and cold. This is the Abyss? She couldn't see a thing! But it wouldn't do any good if she just stayed here.

"Shine," she whispered as she focused her power into a ball of light.

The light ball flew around and Rein followed it, but there was nothing. It was empty and dark no matter which direction she looked in. Compared to the bright, bustling place that she called home, it felt so much lonelier. How many years did Fine have to spend in a place like this while Rein was surrounded by light?

Something glimmered in the darkness, catching her attention. And thrashing noises soon followed. What was that?

"_Illuminate." _

In an instant Rein could see everything in front of her. There were only two things that she could see. The first was the checkerboard patterned floor. The second was something far more terrible. Rein saw chains, so many chains all linking up at one point, or rather to one person.

"Fine…," she whispered out.

What were those chains? Black crystals were embedded in her body, the same crystals that made up that crown of hers. Fine's eyes flashed open, revealing her mismatching eyes but her red eye had a rim of black around it, and she thrashed around with the chains restricting her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! STOP IT!"

"Fine!" Rein called out.

"R-Rein?" Her eyes were glazed over as though she couldn't see anything. "Rein?" Tears streamed down from her eyes as she clutched onto the chains on her wrist. "No, that can't be right… Because, because Rein is…"

"I'm right here, Fine!"

But her words couldn't get through.

"Stop it." Her tears dripped down onto the floor. "Just stop lying to me…," she pleaded. "I swore that I would be Queen. I promised that person that I wouldn't let the Abyss take over so stop torturing me. Please."

"Fine!"

"JUST STOP IT!"

Rein dashed over the cracks through the shaking ground towards her sister. The chains were gripping onto Fine tighter and tighter yet Rein continued forward. "I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Suddenly, Fine could see and looked down. Rein was right in front of her. Not some illusion, but her _twin. _Her voice became faint."R-Rein? Why? Why are you here? You need to get out! You can't be here!"'

If she's this close and Fine loses herself to the Core, then Rein would become the next Queen!

"I'm going to save you Fine!" Rein shouted as she grabbed onto the chains. The chains were too strong. She didn't want to force the chains off or else she would come close to harming Fine.

"Stop it Rein!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Fine," Rein declared, pulling out her compact. She had to believe in her power, she had to protect Fine, she had to bring her back home. Her compact reformed into a staff. "Prominence! Save my twin!"

Something in Fine's chest glew alongside of Rein's staff. But the crown on her head emitted a dark aura that rivaled the light. The clash of lights blinded Rein, but she kept her stance and raised the staff higher as she tried to feed it more power.

* * *

"Rein-sama, hurry up please! Everyone at the party is waiting for you!" Camelot reminded.

"I'll be right there!" Rein blinked and looked down at the pretty white and blue dress she was wearing. Rein shook her head to get rid of any lingering absentmindedness. Huh… She must have been spacing out again.

"Rein-sama!"

"Coming!" she called out. The walk to the ballroom was short and she could hear all the excited people.

"Presenting, Princess Rein," she heard her father announce as she walked through the doors. Everyone cheers for her, smiling brightly. "Tonight, let's celebrate! Music!"

Rein turns her head to the right a little, somehow feeling lonely. Wasn't someone supposed to be there next to her? And what was this party for again?

Bright soon approached her. "Rein, would you mind dancing with me?" Rein looked up at him. He was smiling as always, but his eyes looked a little empty. "Rein? Do you not want to dance?"

Rein shook her head and took his hand. "Of course I want to dance with you." It's probably just her imagination.

They fall into the same rhythm they always have, nothing seems out of place. But as she dances with him, it feels cold and distant. As though he's not even alive. When he smiles, she returns it feeling a little empty.

Shouldn't she feel happier in front of the person she loves?

"My, Onii-sama, aren't you two as close as ever?" Altezza teased lightly. Bright blushed a light pink.

"A-Altezza, w-won't you dance with me?" Auler asked with his face red. Strange, Auler's face is normally pink. Does he have something important to ask Altezza? Regardless, they went off to dance as the next song began.

"Princess Rein, won't you do me the honor of dancing with me?!" Tio asked, spinning around in a flamboyant manner.

"Tio, if you spin around too much, you'll crash into—"And before she could even finish her sentence, he landed in a large vase. Too late.

"Everything ok, Rein?" Shade asked as he handed her a drink.

"I'm not sure."

"The Abyss is finally gone, aren't you happy?" Shade looked so happy, but Rein couldn't find it in herself to agree and smile with him. Didn't he hate the idea of getting rid of the Abyss? "Rein?"

"Oh sorry, my head was just hurting." Rein quickly placed her hand at her forehead to feign pain. "I'm sure I'll be alright though."

Everything felt so distant. Somewhere in Rein, a voice was screaming that this wasn't right, that this wasn't reality, however the rest of her thought that everything was as it should be. People were clamoring around, happy that the Abyss was gone; she had accomplished her duty as the princess of the Sunny Kingdom.

But something is missing. When she went to defeat the Abyss, wasn't she trying to save someone? Who was the person she tried to save?

Her friends were laughing and smiling about some joke, but Rein remained quiet as she tried to remember how exactly she defeated the Abyss. Why couldn't she remember?

"Rein, are you sure you're feeling alright? Do you need to retire for the night?" the considerate Mirlo asked gently.

"No, I swear I'm fine."

For a second, Rein saw chains and black crystals embedded into otherwise porcelain white skin. Her head throbbed in pain. In another instance she saw a single eye that should be red, but gradually turning black. Her eyes widened in realization.

How could she forget? Fine!

Rein looked around. Fine was nowhere in sight and Shade didn't even bring her up earlier. What was going on? Everything is all wrong.

"Rein?" Bright called out.

"This isn't right," she muttered out.

"Rein?"

"Where am I?"

His bright smile remained, but it looked forced and unnatural. "What are you talking about? We're in the Sunny Kingdom Castle, of course. We're celebrating—"

"Where's Fine?" Rein demanded, with her voice growing stronger, "Where's my sister?!"

Everything suddenly felt cold as Rein watched their bright smiling faces melt into something rancid. Rein felt freezing and terrified at the sight. Adrenaline pumped into her blood as she immediately headed for the door as she ran for her life. Was that the Core or the Abyss' power?

The glittering replica of her home soon followed the same fate as her identical 'friends', melting into darkness. Rein turned a corner and hid as she caught her breath. What should she do? She's outnumbered and doesn't know where she is, what can she do in this situation?

Rein felt something slim onto her and noticed that even these walls were beginning to decay into more creatures of the Abyss. A gooey, snake like creature coiled around her ankle, making it difficult for her to move.

"Let go of me!" Rein commanded as she searched for her compact. Where was that thing?! She couldn't have dropped it earlier, could she?

The snake took Rein's distracted and flustered stated to wrap itself around higher, taking in both of her legs, immobilizing her. Rein did her best to try to kick off the creature but to no avail. All she could do was struggle.

"Stop it!" She still had to get Fine back!

Rein heard a faint voice yell, "_Leave her alone!_"

Something shone inside of Rein, nearly blinding her. In an instant, the goo dispersed around her, allowing her for an opportunity to run. Rein felt something warm in her chest as she could feel her power manifest into her hands. She could feel it, Fine was somewhere in this hideous illusion.

Where? Where could Fine be?

More monsters began crawling and lurking towards her, giving Rein barely any time to think. Her muscles were screaming for relief, but she knew if she stopped, it would be all over. At every side and every corner, there were monsters lurking around. Even if she closes a door, it did absolutely nothing to help give her time to think.

Still, where could she be?

Answering her questions was her twin's voice.

"_Rein!" _

"_We'll never leave each other alone, right?"_

"_It's a promise! Pinky swear!" _

_Pink hair swayed in the air as flower petals danced alongside the strands. _

The flower garden!

Where could she get out? Rein turned her head in every direction, searching for a door, a window, anything that would lead her to that place. In this 'perfect' illusion, there had to be something. Rein looked down at her still glowing fingertips. What if she used her power to force open a door to where she wanted to go?

Rein picked up her speed and headed deeper down the halls, before coming upon a door. The monsters slowed down in their pursuits of her but increased in numbers, she probably couldn't escape them again. This has to work.

Rein breathed in and hoped for the best. "I want to find Fine," she whispered out as she gripped onto the door handle. Slowly, she opened it right as the monsters crept in then closed it as soon as she was on the other side.

Rein breathed out in relief as she looked around at her surroundings. Bright pastel flowers everywhere she turned. It was beautiful…

Her head snapped focused at the sound of tears. Despite her exhausted legs, Rein stood and walked towards the noise.

"Fine?" she called out, hesitantly. This could be another monster. "Fine is that you?"

"Yes," the girl mumbled out. Fine looked exactly like in Rein's vague memories. But instead of smiling her eyes were puffy with tears. She sniffled as she looked up at Rein.

"Why are you crying?" Rein asked, worriedly.

"Everyone's gone. They don't want me around anymore. Is it because I wanted to go back to our old house? Is it because I was selfish and wanted Father and Mother to play with us all the time? They probably hate me," she sobbed out.

Something in Rein began twisting and crying alongside Fine. "Fine, no one hates you."

Fine put her head back down into her knees and whimpered out, "E-Even you disappeared."

Rein's eyes widened, but she couldn't do anything to deny Fine's words because they were _right_. She remembered not wanting to go with Fine back to that old house because there were other things she wanted to do. She remembered times where she would take a nap instead of explore with Fine. She remembered times when they could have been together, but Rein chose not to be together.

Tears began streaming down Rein's cheeks. Rein felt herself quivering as she said, "I'm sorry, Fine. I am so _sorry_." Sorry for letting her suffer for this long. Sorry for not remembering. Sorry for not being there.

And on and on.

What was wrong with her? Rein didn't want to be alone, but she left Fine alone. What kind of sister was she? She was a terrible twin and she owed her sister so much.

But it wasn't too late to make everything right again.

"I'm not going to leave you alone again, I swear," Rein assured as she hugged Fine tighter. "Everyone misses you."

Fine sniffled. "Really?"

"Shade, Mother, and Father are all waiting to see you again. And this time I swear that we're going to be together as much as possible. So let's go home, ok Fine?"

Fine's lips curved into a weak smile. "Ok."

The flowers began to shine and scatter as Fine's childlike body grew right before Rein's eyes. When the flowers disappeared, Rein saw the Abyss as it was with its checkerboard floors. Only this time, Fine wasn't up in chains. The crown was shattered on the floor. Her hair returned it its original pinkish roots and her eyes matched her hair perfectly.

Fine smiled and hugged her sister. "I missed you so much!"

"We've gotta get out of here," Rein reminded. "Can you run?"

"I can try." They tried to run, but something snagged onto Fine's long hair. Chains crept up along her hair. The Abyss was trying to reclaim its queen. "Let go of me!"

"Fine!" Rein tried to release her power and pull on Fine, but it was taking everything she had just to stand. She didn't even know if she could even make it to the mirror.

A familiar figure with a sword sliced Fine's hair, releasing her from the chains. Wasn't that Alice? Was she planning on keeping Fine here?

But Alice didn't play any tricks as she shouted, "Run!"

Rein didn't need to be prompted twice as she held onto Fine's hand tighter and lead them towards the mirror that brought her here.

"Thank you!" Fine called out.

Alice smiled as Fine ran out with a smile. The mirror gleamed white as the twins existed. Finally… Everything has finally fallen into place and the two halves of the light have been reunited. Alice looked down at the shards of the black crown with a faint smile.

"From this crystal, return the form of the previous King," Alice commanded as magic surrounded the crystal pieces, forming a man with dark blue hair and gray eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "Alex."

"Who are you?" She hit him for joking around. "I'm sorry! It's just that the girl I fell in love with didn't have platinum curls and blue eyes," he told her, running his fingers through her hair. As he moved through her hair, the blonde glew into a pure white and right before his eyes, the form he recognized stood there. "Beautiful ivory hair as white as the purest moon with eyes—"

"As dark as this place?" It felt far too long since she's been in her true form. Abnormal almost. After all, 'Alice' only existed for that girl to get used to this twisted wonderland.

"As deep as the beautiful night sky," he finished, looking straight into the eyes that he's been longing for. "My precious Moon." He kissed her forehead. "Let us finish destroying that fate." In his hands was a small, small bit of light. Light from inside of Fine that continuously fought for her sanity as darkness wanted to overtake her.

"May this dimension fall."

"May this evil become small and scatter."

"May this light illuminate forever."

"May this fate never be written again."

With each phrase the light became stronger and brighter. That bit of light grew to embrace the darkness. The darkness will not disappear. It will simply break down into smaller pieces and spread, but it will never again become one. This way, light and dark can be preserved.

Alex extended his hand towards her. "Shall we go?"

Moon smiled, taking his hand.

* * *

Rein and Fine tumbled out onto the ground. Rein recognized the garden and saw that it was already daybreak. Had she been gone for that long? Rein turned to her sister. Then again, Fine's been gone for even longer.

"Fine? Can you stand?"

"I don't think so… Sorry. Ah." Fine looked up at the sky. The dark blue was combining with a gentle orange that she's never seen before. "How beautiful…"

Rein smiled, more than overjoyed to have her sister next to her again. "Here, let's see if I can help you up. There are people who will be thrilled to see you again." Rein slowly got up and tried to support Fine's shoulder as she stood.

"I can't wait any longer! I'm going to search for Rein!" Father!

"Wait, King Truth, please calm down! I'm sure that Rein-sama will be back soon!"

"It's been 3 days! Bring my horse, I'll go by myself if I must!"

"Truth, be reasonable! At least wait until the sun is high!" Mother!

She could see her father hurrying across the garden with her mother following. "Father! Mother!"

Elsa stopped in her steps with wide eyes. She could see her_ two_ daughters… Was this a dream? "Rein… Fine…" Truth had stopped as well, just looking in awe at the twins. "Truth, Truth, is that really…?"

His voice was no louder than a whisper. "Fine."

They ran out, not caring about who saw or how ridiculous they looked. They ran out to hug their daughters, happy that they returned home, glad that they were safe, overwhelmed that the place, that empty little place in their hearts, was _finally_ filled again. The sun was rising and their daughters were home. Both of them. What could make any parents happier?

"Fine, Fine, you're home," their mother wailed out.

"We're sorry, we're sorry!"

Everything they've ever held back, every tear that they couldn't show, is pouring out with all their love, sorrow, and relief. The sun has risen, embracing everything in its warm light. The parents who hid the truth and the daughter who forgot the promise have been forgiven and they couldn't think of anything better than having their family together again.

Everyone is crying out in happiness, for the tragedy is over at long last. Now begins an era of bliss and hope.

Fine smiled, crying out tears of joy. "It's so warm."

* * *

_**There is an bird under a name that we both love, flying to this place. This bird is familiar, yet a stranger. It's voice, it's song, reminds one of a distant yet close memory, who's song is it? What is it's true name?**_

**In the end, this riddle was left as a riddle.**

**As I said before, I own all OCs. Even the other side of my characters.**

**I've never properly introduced myself, have I? Right now, my penname is xxxMissAlicexxx, my former name, my former account is Moonshine Wish.**

**Surprised, I'm still alive and existing? Or unbelievable, I'm not her?**

**If you've never heard of the name, then you probably don't care as to what I'm about to say and just want me to start writing the next chapter. I've already started, so don't worry it'll be out soon enough.**

**For those of you who recognize the penname, you would know that I was a great writer (At least that's what some people told me); I wrote 19 stories for this dear little fandom and was one of the few who reached over 100 reviews. Of course, my legacy has been passed by my dear friend, cute'lildevil15 along with another writer, Me Myself and Bunny. Congratulations you two!**

**My reasons for leaving in the first place will be disclosed in the next chapter (if anyone's interested). Until the next chapter. **

**(If anyone's seen the date I made this account, they wouldn't believe that we're the same person. But let's just say 'Moon' didn't exactly like the fact that she had 29 stories, so she'll be coming back for a one-shot. Very soon.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me over the course of the story, I'm sorry that it was fast paced, but this story needed to be completed no matter what, so thank you for supporting this story. I don't own FushigiBoshi No Futago Hime. **

**Oh and before I forget, this story is dedicated to cute'lildevil15.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Sire, there are two people who are requesting your presence in the throne room," a servant reported. "They insisted that they won't leave until they speak to you and Queen Elsa."

"Very well, I'll go meet with them." Truth stood up and threw on a robe and Elsa did the same. He should be glad that they weren't insisting on speaking with him tomorrow. It was a big day tomorrow. They were celebrating Fine's return with a huge banquet. On his way to the throne room, he could hear his daughters' giggling together about something. The sound easily made him smile.

"King Truth has arrived," the servant announced.

"You may go and rest for the night," Elsa allowed the servant who quickly left.

"I apologize for our appearance, but we don't often get guests at this time." They were a couple; a man with blue hair and a woman with white hair. The air around them felt… Strange.

"I apologize for being so late." The man bowed deeply before introducing himself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you King Truth. I am the former King of the Abyss, Alex."

Truth's voice was tense as he asked, "What are you two doing here? Haven't you done enough to my family in this lifetime?"

"We're not here to fight, but talk."

Truth glanced to the girl standing next to him, his glare intensifying. Yes, how could he forget? The woman who seemed to know nothing except inflicting pain on others. "Aren't you…?"

"In this form, my name is Moon, sire," she introduce with a bow. "I am also known as the White Demon. In another form, I am indeed the one that you despise."

"Then you really are a monster." Regret painted over her face. Truth's eyes widened a bit. He didn't think she would actually care about the lives that she destroyed. Or did she only just realize the weight of what she stole from those people?

Elsa held onto her husband's hand to calm him and remember his position. She then looked towards the young couple, asking, "Why have you come to chat with us now of all times?"

"Please, allow us to explain ourselves," Moon requested quietly. She seems much more docile than their last encounter.

"Very well then. What could you possibly have to say?"

"We wanted to apologize for everything and explain what went on in the Abyss."

"Elsa, please get Rein, but make sure Fine doesn't come," Truth asked. Elsa nodded and then hurried to her task. Once Rein was there, the two began their tale.

Alex understood his position as King of the Abyss, he understood that the King of the Abyss is someone who is needed and without that person, chaos would occur throughout the planet. He wasn't selfish enough to leave. Eventually he met Moon and they were happy. Well, as happy as two people could be, trapped in a dark, dark place.

But even that bare happiness didn't last.

People were influenced by darkness, that will probably never change, but _those people _weren't average people. Those people thought of the Abyss as some kind of entity and wanted nothing more than its power to themselves.

Those foolish, foolish people thought that they would be blessed by a god should they commit crime in his name. They sacrificed masses into the Abyss with smiles and joy as the innocent cried out in terror. Their sins became addictive. Soon, one person wasn't enough, two people wasn't enough, five people, ten people, a single town—None of this was enough!

Well, is a town isn't enough… How about an entire kingdom destroyed for the sake of the Abyss?

Unfortunately, that couple couldn't prevent anything before it happened so there were some people from the Kingdom of Sands who sank into the Abyss. Those who lose their souls to the Abyss face an endless torture so the only way to protect those of the Sand Kingdom was to kill them before the Abyss could swallow them up. That was the purpose of the White Demon, someone who could save the innocent from an eternity of agony.

But even if that tragedy ended, it would happen again if they weren't careful. So the White Demon searched for an answer of how to keep the balance but to not need a 'King' for the Abyss. In doing so, she left the King for years and years.

The King became weaker over the years and that is what lead them down this path.

"We were perfectly content with our roles King Truth, Queen Elsa," Alex answered, "I had enough power to not be corroded by the Abyss' influence. We knew the Abyss was crucial for the world's balance, however someone wanted to take control of the Abyss. That's why the Kingdom of Sands sunk in the first place."

Truth didn't know how to react with this new information, but they looked so earnest and sincere that he couldn't believe that they were the same people as in the story. "You didn't want it to sink?"

"No, someone else did that. But rest assured, I took care of them and an incident like that shouldn't happen anytime soon," Moon ensured.

"King Truth, no matter what, I have limitations. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect the people of the Sand Kingdom." Alex's eyes became crestfallen. If only he had more power, none of this would have happened. "After that, I couldn't hold everything as well as I used to."

'Hold?' "Is that why you made Fine the Queen? Did you use my daughter as a tool for your selfishness?"

"I was weak," Alex admitted. "Moon was searching for a way to break the Core. Your daughter was the only choice we had. I'm sorry that we made you all suffer for so long."

As much as he wanted to give them hell for everything his family has been through, it's probably not his place to punish them. The one who should deal out the punishment is the one who best knows the situation and that is obviously someone else.

"Rein," King Truth called out.

Rein had been quiet the entire time and flinched at his call. "Yes Father?"

"I think it's best if you were to handle their punishment."

"Me?" After that story, things looked different. While Rein couldn't forgive them for their acts, there was a strange sense of justice to them. Moreover, at that last moment when the Abyss was about to drag Fine back, this woman _saved_ Fine. "I…"

"It's late," Alex stated, "If you can't decide today, we'll come again tomorrow and you can give it to us then. Or if you don't trust us, we'll stay in the dungeon."

"No, there's no need for that," Elsa insisted, allowing her daughter to sigh in relief. "Please come tomorrow, but please don't make a disturbance."

* * *

Rein headed back to her room. Luckily, Camelot insisted that Fine needed to cut her hair and bath so she won't be questioned. Soon after Rein entered her room, Fine came in cheerfully with her waist long hair still wet. "Rein! How does my hair look?"

"It looks nice."

Fine blinked worriedly. "Rein? Is everything alright? You seem tired."

"It's getting late."

"Then should we go to sleep?"

"Wait," Rein grabbed a dryer and a hairbrush, "let me dry your hair first! You'll catch a cold if you sleep like that!"

Fine seemed to remember nothing about human life when she came back. Apparently she hasn't eaten for a decade and hasn't needed to bathe. Maybe those things were meaningless in the Abyss, but now that she's home, Rein's definitely going to help her with dressing up and basic hygiene!

"Sorry about this. I'll do it on my own next time."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Rein just needed a distraction.

How could she decide on a punishment? Rein's always believed in forgiveness, so something like this is impossible for her! Besides, what if she messes up and then sometime terrible happens because the punishment she chose wasn't good enough.

Then there was the fact that besides their actions and that story, Rein knew nothing about them! What would be an effective penalty that would make it so they would never think about doing any of those crimes again?

"Rein?" But there was someone who did know more about them sitting right in front of her. "Are you ok? Is there something that you want to talk about?

"That person who cut your hair that day, what do you think of her?"

"Why are you asking that now?" Rein's blood froze a little from nervousness. "I thought you would ask that sooner."

"Oh really?"

"No one's brought it up so I was shocked, but it looks like everyone doesn't want to ask because they might think that I have bad memories."

"Don't you?"

Fine looked up at Rein and smiled. "There were good times too."

"Do you have good memories with that person?"

Fine nodded. "She was always kind to me, she always listened when I had something to say, she…was the type of person who was willing to do anything for me as long as I asked." Fine clutched onto her nightgown. "She even tortured the Moon Minister after he betrayed me…"

"She did that for your sake?" Fine nodded, her eyes deep in regret. Then wouldn't that make Fine another culprit? But Fine was under the influence of the Abyss… Isn't Fine the victim? "But didn't she do a lot of other terrible things even without you?"

"Even so, I still think she's a good person. I don't think that she would do something without a reason." Fine added, "The person she was waiting for is also a good person. He would tell me stories and talk with me. I really hope that they could met with each other again."

Even if they're good people, they still committed crimes against the people of Mysterious Star. And if they're as good as Fine claims them to be, then how is Rein supposed to punish them?

* * *

A warm voice woke her, "Good morning. Or should I say afternoon?"

The white haired girl rubbed her eyes until she could properly see the blue haired man in front of her. "Time?"

"We've got two hours," he answered as he set down a basket of croissants and a cup of her favorite Earl Grey. "Eat up."

"Thanks for the food." They nibbled on the bread, amazed and calm that the person they've been waiting for is here, living and breathing, after so many years of being apart. Moon stepped out of bed and picked up her corset. "Help me get dressed. I don't want to be too late." He obliged and helped tie her corset. He gently traced the dark marks on her back. "Are they ugly?"

"No."

He saw her smile in the mirror. "Liar."

"You have more than I remember."

"People tried to kill me, but I had to appear strong, even if I was covered in blood." So that she could complete the illusion of this beyond powerful Queen of the Abyss. Besides, would those people even think that she was human? "There was no one I could be weak around." That girl especially. She needed someone strong to rely on in this time, so 'Alice' couldn't be dependent on the Queen.

"I'm sorry, Moon."

"I chose this path and I chose to stay with you." Just like how that prince chose to stay with the lost princess. "Besides, why would I abandon my savior?" Why would she leave the only person who understood her? Cared for her? Love her? Before him, she was nothing more than a child of misfortune. "Don't ever make me leave you again."

"I don't intend to. I don't want you to be alone and I don't want to be alone." Never again. He saved her from her strong power. She saved him from that seemingly endless loneliness.

In most fables, they speak of a red thread that tied the fate of two lovers together. However in their case, their string of fate is a pure white.

* * *

Camelot smiled as she finished helping the twins into their dresses for the party. "I've always wanted to see you two in matching dresses again! You two really do look like proper princesses." Camelot wiped away a happy tear. "I'll call you two before the party starts, so take this time for any final preparations."

They were dressed in matching white dresses with hints of lace in their respective colors while pearl strands decorated their hair. It's been too long since Fine has seen white. The last thing was a necklace that Shade gave her. A pretty white ribbon necklace.

"So Shade brought that necklace for you!"

"You know about it?"

Rein nodded. "I was there when he brought it."

"Is that so?" Fine smiled a little.

Rein smiled. It was so nice to see her sister so in love. "Shade's going to be so happy when he sees you tonight." Though now Rein feels like she's forgetting something.

"I think that 'Bright' person you were talking about will be happy to see you too."

"I hope so."

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama, it's time."

"That's our cue Fine." Fine nodded and followed Rein's lead.

"I would like you two welcome Princess Fine and Princess Rein," Truth announced as the twin walked through the door. People cheered at their arrival, some who mean it and some who were obliged to do it.

Rein noticed that Fine was kind of hiding at her side. "What's wrong?"

"I've never seen so many people before," Fine whispered as she held onto Rein.

And it certainly didn't help that people were whispering around about the two of them. You would think on such a happy night, some people feel obliged to _not_ talk about not-so-pleasant things. Unfortunately, some people just can't understand that.

"Now what are we supposed to do about the next Queen?"

"But Princess Fine is the oldest!"

"Well, we can trust Princess Rein, I doubt the other is sane."

"She has been in the Abyss…"

"Still, Princess Rein is far too immature, perhaps we can shape this girl to be better than Rein-sama could ever be."

"Though that might make her force Princess Rein out of the country. Besides, the other could destroy the entire planet!"

Why is it that people can't be grateful for a celebration when there is one?

Fine tensed up again, practically quivering as she held onto Rein. Rein was determined to make this a good night for Fine so she couldn't get caught up in all the gossip either.

"Don't worry. They weren't hurt you." Rein smiled, hoping that it would give Fine some comfort, but Fine still had a nervous look on her face. "Well, why don't I introduce you to some people that I know? I'm sure that they'll love you."

"Don't give out other people's judgments so easily, Rein," Solo stated.

"Everyone!" Rein exclaimed.

"Rein, aren't you going to introduce us?" Altezza asked.

"Of course. This is my sister, Fine. Fine, these are—"Fine quickly hid behind Rein. "Fine? What's wrong? They're not going to hurt you. Come on," Rein insisted, pulling on Fine's hand, but Fine sunk deeper behind Rein's figure.

"Don't force her, Rein," Shade said, coming towards the group. "You know she's not used to meeting new people." She's afraid of the unknown.

"I am not forcing her," Rein protested. Without a word, Fine left Rein's back and hugged Shade tightly.

"She seems to like Shade enough," Altezza commented with a small smirk.

"That's because she knows me. Watch." He tapped on her shoulder and he looked at her with a look that Rein's never seen on him before. Well, she had seen it, but only when he's looking at Milky or his mother. It was a look of love and compassion. "Fine," he called out gently. "Remember all the times I told you about my sister?"

"Yes…" She spoke!

"This is her," Shade pulled Milky in front of Fine who stiffened a little. "Milky, this is Fine." Milky stared at the girl. Milky practically forgot why she wanted to hate the girl in the first place. She seemed so different than she imagined. Not at all like a cruel Queen as she depicted her to be. "Fine, this is my sister Milky."

"Milky…?" Fine called out in confusion, not letting go of her place behind Shade's shoulder. Her hands were trembling. Is she scared because this is the first time that she's met a new person?

So Milky smiled cheerfully at her. "Pleased to meet you, Fine! I'm Milky!"

Such an energetic girl. She's just like how Fine imagined. "Shade talked about you a lot," Fine started out, "You loved to eat sweet things and since your mother was always busy, he would play with you. A lot of his stories involve you and food and more food."

Milky blushed. "Geez Onii-sama! What are you saying about me?"

"But he would always have a kind look whenever he talked about you, he's very proud of you." Fine feigned a small smile. She had to make a good impression right? "I hope to get along with you since your Shade's precious sister and he always makes you sound really fun to be with."

"You look so cute when you smile!"

"What other stories has Shade told us about us?"

"Let's be good friends, ok?"

Fine's smile grew a little wider. "Ok!" Everything feels so warm, not at all like that cold, dark place.

"Princess Fine." Bright stepped up towards her.

"Yes?"

"Princess Fine, I hope that you will accept my apologies. I've said rude things about you without truly understanding who you were." Bright bowed low. "Please forgive me."

"Raise your head Prince Bright," Fine requested. "How were you supposed to know?"

"Still, I would like to make a formal apology—"

"But you've already done so much for me by protecting Rein." Bright clutched his fists. Did he really? "You seem like an honest and kind person, Prince Bright," Fine told him as she took his clenched fists. "So much so that you're too concerned about others."

She already understood his character? "Amazing," Rein whispered out. With that kind of judgment, maybe she _should _be the next Queen. Unlike Rein.

"This is our first meeting, so I'd like to take the time to get to know the person who Rein talks about a lot."

"Fine!" Rein hissed out.

"She talks about me a lot?" Bright asked in confusion.

"Eh? I thought that you two were dating." Instantly, Rein blushed scarlet and looked to the left while Bright looked to the right with his ears red. Everyone around them could just feel the suddenly tense and awkward atmosphere and decided to remain quiet. But Fine remained oblivious. "Aren't you?"

"Fine, that's a sensitive topic," Shade mentioned as he pulled her away.

"But don't they love each other? Shade, in the stories you told me—"

"Fine, there's cake over there!" Shade declared as he pushed Fine over to where cake was. He doesn't want to get blamed for anything.

Now that Rein thought about it… She never answered Bright-sama's confession! With everything going on and her wanting to bond with Fine to make up for lost years, she kind of… Forgot about it? Not entirely forget, but it was just pushed to the back of her mind!

Ah what should she do if Bright changed his mind because she made him wait for so long! What'll she do then?!

"Rein, this tastes really good!" Fine exclaimed as put a macaron in Rein's open mouth.

Rein blinked when she realized that she hand food in her mouth. "Oh, it does," she agreed as she delicately nibbled on the treat. If Camelot was watching, she would've started screaming about proper etiquette, but it did calm Rein down a little.

"So you do love him," Fine concluded.

"Um… Fine, you really shouldn't ask these things so bluntly." Luckily for Rein's heart, Altezza lead Bright to go dance for a bit so he wasn't around to hear Fine. She'll have to thank Altezza later and hit Shade for telling Fine all these things.

"If you haven't say anything yet, isn't tonight a good night to answer? I don't think it's too late and I don't think you should keep such a nice person waiting."

Since when was Fine this mature?! Well Fine is older, but when it comes to common sense and all things relating to that, isn't Rein supposed to be better at that sort of stuff? Or is it because she's so innocent about this type of stuff that she just speaks her mind?

"Wow!"

"What a beautiful couple!"

Fine's eyes widened as she realized who had come tonight.

Once she heard the chatter, Rein immediately came back to reality and looked towards the center.

In the center of the dance floor, a couple stood out from all the rest. Dressed in a white dress with a skirt of layers of silver and blue lace, the girl waited as all eyes came on her and her well dressed partner. With a simple snap of her fingers, the instruments played and the couple gracefully glided across the floor in tune to the music.

"How pretty!"

"They suit each other very well!"

Ah… So they did come. Rein watched their dance. They looked like any other person in this room, happy beyond relief, but for different reasons. But even if they don't look any different, they still committed crimes against this Star. Even if it was with somewhat good intentions, they still should be punished. But what would be a good punishment?

"Princess Fine," the man appeared to offer his hand towards the girl. Fine took his hand, before he whisked her off to the dance floor.

"Prince Shade," the lady curtsied before taking his hand. Wait, did Shade even say yes or indicate that he was okay with dancing?

"What just happened?" Solo asked.

Despite the sudden requests, the pairs were dancing wonderfully. The music was happy and cheery. Others couldn't help themselves but to join in to smile and laugh.

"You're back," Fine whispered to the man in front of her.

"All thanks to you Princess Fine." He spun her around gently, so that the skirt of her dress would lightly pick up off the floor. "Thank you for everything. I owe you my life and more." Nothing he could possibly do in this lifetime would be able to equate what she had done for him.

"You aren't lonely anymore?"

"Are you lonely?" he asked to answer.

Fine smiled. "Thank goodness your wish came true. Ah, can you please tell me what your name and her name is? Even though she took care of me, I always called her by a moniker and you never formally introduced yourself. "

"I am Alex, Princess Fine and that lady over there is…"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Shade asked coldly. Even if the appearance has changed, even if the aura's become kinder, there's still something that makes her the same.

"My, you saw through me easily. That's a good skill to keep, Prince Shade."

"Are you here to…?" Thousands of thought ran through his mind, none pleasant, but he didn't have a weapons and—

"I have no intentions," she admitted. "I got what I wanted. Now she can have what she wanted. That place won't try to enchain her again and I certainly have no reason to." With a simple smile, she stated, "Alice isn't here anymore."

Shade looked at her as she smiled without hatred, sorrow, or corrosion and saw a different person. Or perhaps, that's the person who she was all along. Someone kind, someone sentimental, someone who wanted free Fine from the darkness. "What is your name?"

"I am Moon, Prince Shade," she introduced with a slight bow. "It is a pleasure."

"Moon?"

"An ironic name, isn't it? Light in the dark night, but that role suits you far better. I hope that you will continue that role for that child."

There was so many things that he could think to ask her, but one stood out the most. "Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did you go through all of this for her sake?" Wouldn't it have been easy to leave her to rot?

"Because she was pushed into a fate that she didn't deserve and I wanted my lover back." It took years for her to find a way to separate him from the crown, but she did find it. "Do you hate what I've done?"

"Yes." She's harmed far more than she's helped.

Her smile didn't falter, but her expression remained calm and understanding. "How blunt."

"But…" And he hates to admit this, "You helped free her."

"Rein freed her and you helped Rein." She lifted her head to look directly at him. "Prince Shade, I know I won't be forgiven for what I did but know that I never hated her and I never wanted to kill her."

"Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't."

Moon smiled. "I hope that you two will be happy together. Now get ready."

"Ready—" Before Shade could even ask, Moon spun him around and let go of his hand so that he was spinning towards the center while Alex did the same for Fine. They spun towards the center and ended up in each other's arms. "Are you alright Fine?"

"I think I prefer eating over dancing," she stated as she tried to regain her balance.

"Should we take a break?" Fine nodded. "How about some more sweets?"

"Yay!" But as soon as they stepped off the dance floor, Shade stopped suddenly. "Shade?"

"Mother!"

"Your mother?"

Shade gave a quick nod before hurrying to his mother's side. "Mother, are you sure it's alright for you to be standing?"

Moon Malia smiled. "Yes Shade, I'm perfectly fine so don't worry so much." She turned towards Fine. "Is this the young lady you've been infatuated with?"

"Mother!" Shade quietly hissed out in embarrassment.

Fine bowed deeply, "I'm sorry, Moon Malia-sama! I'm so sorry for everything! I know the things I've done have affected your country and even made some believe that you were the Queen of the Abyss and I know that I cannot do anything to make up for this and apologizing is the least that I could possibly accomplish but—"

"Please raise your head, Princess Fine," Moon Malia gently intruded as she lifted Fine's chin. "It must have been hard on you to be in that place for so many years. After my husband died, Shade became so closed off, so after he met you, I'm happy that the light in his eyes reignited."

Fine shook her head. "I did so much to you and your family. I made people believe that you—"

"You've also been through much, haven't you?" Moon Malia smiled at her. "If you ever come to the Moon Kingdom, I will welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you very much."

"I look forward to your visit. Shade, make sure you take care of her. I hope that you won't do anything to make her upset."

"Yes, mother." She definitely knows, doesn't she?

Fine smiled in relief. "Your mother is so nice, Shade." And it looks like she supports their relationship.

How wonderful that Fine's happy tonight, but there are still a few things that Rein needs to do before the night is over. Rein slipped out into a hallway, knowing that two certain people were already there.

"Good evening," the dancing couple greeted.

"Hello. You two danced beautifully," Rein complimented. And she meant it. They danced like they knew each other's every breath.

"Years of practice." But they weren't here for idle chatter.

"Princess Rein," the man addressed. He bowed low towards her. "I never had the chance to apologize to you personally. I was the reason why your sister suffered, it was because of me that you lost her for so long. Your mother, father, and even yourself were in pain after losing her, for that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what the Abyss has done, I—"

"Alex." Moon put her hand in front of him. "All of this is my fault. All those sins are mine. If I had been faster, none of this would have happened." Moon walked towards Rein, looking her directly in the eye. "I've harmed your troops, destroyed towns, and killed masses."

"I know." Though it would be stranger if she didn't know that.

"Tell me Princess Rein, what kind of punishment do you bequest upon me? Unfortunately, this person will follow me into any punishment you decide, so… I hope you made a wise decision."

Rein looked at her, honestly looking at her, she can see a woman with so much power and determination who will use whatever means to reach her goals. It's better to have her as an ally since she possesses such power. Then she also sees two people who love each other more than anything. Two people who were willing to follow each other into hell and back.

"You two haven't been together since the Kingdom of Sands fell, right?"

"That's correct."

They've been apart for such a long time… If she was unable to see Bright-sama for years and she knew that Bright-sama was suffering, that alone would hurt her. Moreover, that guilt in their eyes… Heartless people, cruel people, evil people couldn't possess that kind of look of utter regret. And honestly speaking, Rein didn't have it in her to kill anyone.

"Your punishment… is to never betray the kingdoms of Mysterious Star for as long as you live. For as long as you live, you will serve the Sunny Kingdom."

Well, this is unexpected.

"Do you know the meaning of a punishment?"

"Then tell me directly that you killed people only for yourself. Tell me that the only reason why you destroyed was because you're nothing but pure darkness that thoroughly enjoys chaos."

Moon examined her, knowing that there had to be something more to her words. "What did she tell you?"

"Fine told me of people who would do anything for her. She told me that you don't deserve punishments for what you did and I trust her decisions." However a punishment is still in order for the sake of everyone who died at their hands. "But should you ever betray us, then only one of you will be banished while the other is forced to stay. Do you understand?"

Separating them would probably be the heaviest punishment that those two could face.

Moon and Alex looked at each other and kneel down. "We swear to serve the Sunny Kingdom for as long as we shall live." As they spoke, symbols appeared on their hands, the symbol of the Sunny Kingdom.

"What are those marks for?"

"A witch's promise is engrave onto our skin," Moon explained, "To ensure that we will never betray anyone in the Sunny Kingdom royal family."

"Now then, you still have some other things to do Princess Rein. We wish you luck and thank you," Alex said. "And please give our regards to Prince Bright."

Rein blushed. How many people knew about that?! But it's not like they were wrong…

"You teased her too much, Alex."

"You would've done the same." Well, he certainly wasn't lying.

"Moon!" The white haired woman turned at the sound of her name to see twins older than the ones within this realm in a floating mirror. "We found you!"

Moon reached to touch the mirror, but stopped right before she could meet their awaiting hands. "Thank you for everything," she whispered before she forced the mirror to disappear again.

"That was cruel of you," Alex commented with a teasing smile.

"That's the last time." This_ is_ last world after all.

* * *

Rein headed back to the ballroom as slipped back in, but not before noticing that Fine was standing at the center of everyone's attention.

"I am Princess Fine, it's nice to meet everyone," Fine introduced. "As you may know, I am the firstborn princess of the Sunny Kingdom. Some of you say that I should be the heir to the Sunny Kingdom Crown, some of you think that I want to banish my sister, some of you don't even know me."

"What is she doing?"

"Rein?"

"I…don't know," Rein admitted. They've already introduced her, what else could Fine want?

"For those of you who have and will judge me, I can't stop you. All I can say is that I love my family, more than you think, so please don't assume that I'm out to destroy my sister. She's my twin, I would rather die than harm her."

"Fine," Rein whispered out. Even though she was trembling earlier, she still wanted to deny all of those statements. Fine really is a strong person and Rein was proud to have her as a sister.

"I am here to say that the rightful heir to the Sunny Kingdom throne is my beloved sister, Princess Rein. I know that she will be a wonderful Queen. She's already an amazing princess, practically sacrificing herself just to save me, to save all of you, so I hope that you will look forward to the day she's crowned as Queen."

* * *

_Fine had spoken to her Father a few days ago, knowing that this had to come up at some point. She didn't want to over complicate things. _

"_But Fine, you are the rightful heir. Why won't you take the crown?"_

"_Father, I decline. Let Rein succeed you. She loves this kingdom and its people. She will be a kind Queen. I cannot become Queen." Rein has the trust of her people and the other rulers while Fine has nothing and knows nothing. Besides, Rein is willing to do what's best for her people, she doesn't need to rely on someone to help her rule. "Only if Rein doesn't want to become Queen will I step up."_

"_Fine…"_

"_I have no right to be Queen while Rein has every right. Besides…" Fine smiled bitterly. "I've been a Queen for too long. Can I go back to being a princess for a while, Father?" _

"_Of course, Fine." He just wants his daughter to be happy after years of not being able to do anything for her. _

* * *

Everyone cheered for Fine's decision and for Rein's eventual accession. Yes, tonight should be a happy night for all.

Rein gathered her courage and approached Bright, trying not to look like an octopus. "W-Would you mind accompanying me outside for a moment, Bright-sama?"

"It would be my pleasure," Bright answered with a faint blush and smile. He took her hand and they hurried out so that no one would follow them.

Fine on the other hand was fighting the crowd to go back to her comfortable bubble. Luckily for Fine, Shade lead her out to the balcony, out from that crowded room. Fine sighed in relief. "Thank you Shade."

"No problem. I wanted to take a breather as well."

Fine smiled and looked up into the night sky. "The moon is beautiful," Fine whispered out in awe. It's so gentle yet so bright. It reminds her of Shade. Two figures below caught her eye. "Is that Rein and Bright?"

Shade looked down. So they're finally making a move. "Probably."

Fine looked down and put her hands together. "There!" Fine shouted as she threw the light in her hands up in the air for it to explode into dozens of glimmering balls of light that rained down over Rein and Bright. Fine smiled, hoping that everything would turn out well. They seemed to love each other so much, why wouldn't it work out?

"Are you alright?" Shade asked in concern. Doesn't it take a lot of energy to use her power like that?

"I'm alright," she swore to him. Now out of the Abyss, the light within Fine no longer had to fight for her sanity, so it could grow as freely as it was meant to be. "Hey Shade? Is this world beautiful?"

"It's beautiful and ugly but it's nothing like the Abyss."

"Can you show me this world? Of course, Rein has to be there too."

Shade got on one knee and kissed her hand. "I will grant your every wish, my princess."

"Thank you, Shade." Such a brilliant smile, brighter than the moon and stars, warmer than the sun, bigger than any smile he's seen on her face before.

They didn't need any words to know that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. After all, he already swore to her that he would be with her no matter what.

* * *

The moon illuminated the flowers, giving the garden a romantic atmosphere to it. It seemed like the perfect spot to finally confess the feelings that she had for the man since they were young.

"B-Bright-sama! Um…" Her mind drew a blank as her words stumbled out. What was she supposed to say? She's dreamed of this moment so many times, but she's always too lovesick to say anything even in her fantasies! "Well… About before, I—!"

Mou! What's she doing?!

Bright gently smiled and loudly stated, "Now that I think about it, I haven't dance with you tonight." Bright extended his hand and Rein looked up at him. "Will you dance with me?"

Rein smiled. "Gladly!"

Right as the next song started, little orbs of light rained down on them. It was a beautiful sight, but where… Rein looked to the source of these little glowing lights and saw Fine with Shade on the balcony. She'll have to remember to thank Fine later.

Their swaying soothe Rein's mind, allowing her to remember all the words that she's ever wanted to say to her first crush, her first love.

"Bright-sama, I want to apologize for making you wait for so long. I was so focused on Fine that I haven't been able to properly response to what you told me."

"You… Have an answer?" he asked. His heart began to thump. Somehow he felt afraid of what she was going to say. Sure he's noticed the little things when it came to how she acted around him, but there were always various possibilities.

Rein nodded. "From the first time I met you, I've thought that you were an amazing person who I could never reach. I wanted to become someone who could stand by you. You are always patient with me no matter how many times I messed up and you're so unbelievably kind."

"I'm not…"

"You are," Rein insisted. "I really, _really_ do love you. I want to stay by your side." Rein's heart softly thumped as she reached to touch his face. She was sure that her face was bright red, but she still asked, "Can I stay by your side?"

Bright trembled as his hands left hers. Rein suddenly felt anxious at his actions, but was soon reassured as Bright swept her into his arms. He whispered, "Thank you."

Rein smiled widely as happy tears fell down her cheeks. Bright set her down and leaned towards her, softly pressing his lips against hers. The kiss mingled with her tears, but was oh so sweet.

Balance is restored. The lost child has returned home. The heir to the throne has a requited love. Happy endings aren't written in stone, but people will continue to strive for them.

* * *

**So… I kind of owe you guys who do know Moon an explanation for leaving without much of a reason. Let's just say it's all been a ruse that I've planned ever since I was writing Lessons of Life. At least that's how it started. Slowly, the ruse became reality.**

**In Pure Wishes, I said I could no longer write, but that was wrong. I just couldn't write here anymore because I felt everyone wanted me to always produce something amazing and perfect. As much as I love you guys for liking my writing, I didn't improve at all and I could see a lot of things that I needed help with. At this level, if you can find good criticism, then you can polish yourself. So I lost my confidence because I read my works and didn't feel satisfied like I did before. Only now did my friend tell me that it's because I got better at criticizing and man, I can criticize way better than before.**

**Also at the time, school was beginning to get even harder, my grades were terrible, and I just couldn't handle it all. I reached my limit. I felt bored and exhausted with my life at the time. I needed a break from everything, I couldn't say so. I forced myself to write out whatever I could until I could leave. During that year I felt that a lot of authors I read from were leaving, so I waited for a chance and left.**

**I've planned this story for a very long time. Over 2 years, maybe? (Sorry if it didn't turn out that well, it was more of a basic planning) During that time, I popped in once in a while and said something, but… I never had the chance to say sorry for quitting.**

**But my legacy is over. Both Moon and Alice have gotten through what needed to be done. When the old is worn out, the new come to replace it. Isn't that why we keep moving forward? That's basically what this period was for. I needed to see with my own eyes that this fandom would be okay. While the results are not completely up to my growing expectations, it's enough for now. Therefore, I wish you all good luck.**


End file.
